


Бог должен быть безгрешен (God must be sinless)

by IeRey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: Шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, румба, океан крови и "держись подальше от него"."Мамба танцует румбу за мгновение до укуса.После укуса тело охватывает паралич.Потом останавливается дыхание.Чёрная мамба не агрессивна по природе -только это не значит, что она не укусит" .FanArt: Areum





	

**Author's Note:**

> Клип - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-ra0U93cXA

 

  
**Бог должен быть безгрешен**

 

  
_Мамба танцует румбу за мгновение до укуса._  
_После укуса тело охватывает паралич._  
_Потом останавливается дыхание._  
_Чёрная мамба не агрессивна по природе -_  
_только это не значит, что она не укусит._  
_Право на самозащиту есть у всех._  
_Но румба воскрешает даже мёртвых,_  
_А Бог должен быть безгрешен._  
_Потому грехи я возьму на себя._  
_Твоя карающая десница — это я._  
_Искушай, соблазни меня, убей и воскреси._  
_Но позволь мне остаться у ног Твоих,_  
_Мой голубь, ястреба опасней..._

 

 

 

\- 1 -

 

  
У Криса всерьёз возникло пугающее желание — запереться в подвале, законопатить все щели и повернуть вентиль на баллоне с закисью азота, чтобы отъехать на тот свет с веселком. Если уж не удалось пожить весело, то хотя бы сдохнуть весело он имел полное право после того, что заявила ему мать за два дня до возвращения в Монреаль.

Проблема всего одна: где взять баллон с закисью азота?

— Прекрати истерику. Тебе нужно всего лишь несколько месяцев присматривать за ребёнком. Всего-то. Это же не конец света.

— А я похож на няньку? — продолжил гнуть свою линию Крис, которому не улыбалось сидеть с чужим ребёнком. Вот вообще ни разу. — И у меня занятия. А ещё защита квалификационного проекта по международному военному праву. Если помнишь.

— Во-первых, — мать с угрожающим видом загнула палец на левой руке, — ребёнку уже шестнадцать...

— Ага, аж три дня назад только-только стукнуло, — не преминул напомнить Крис, которого насильно обременили подобной информацией. Как будто ему вообще было дело до паршивого сопляка-заучки, недавно расхаживавшего в памперсах.

— Умолкни, лоботряс! Он вполне самостоятельный. Но нельзя же оставить его вовсе без присмотра в чужой стране. Язык он знает, но практики у него никакой. А ты по-корейски лопочешь сносно. Во-вторых, круг твоих обязанностей всего-навсего сводится к тому, чтобы следить за распорядком. Он должен вовремя есть, вставать и идти на занятия. Тебе только надо забирать его, если дополнительные занятия будут заканчиваться в позднее время. Ну и решать какие-нибудь проблемы, требующие вмешательства взрослых. Если такие проблемы вообще появятся. В-третьих, тебе не придётся снимать жильё или мыкаться по общежитию, будешь жить в комфортных условиях и недалеко от университета. В-четвёртых, тебе ещё за это платить будут. Я просила его мать так не утруждать себя, но она настояла на достойной оплате. В-пятых, ребёнок прилежно занимается, спокойный и тихий, никакой головной боли. В-шестых, ты всё равно тоже постоянно занимаешься и никуда не ходишь. И вообще ты дикий какой-то в последние года три. Ни с кем и не общаешься толком. Даже друзья к тебе не ходят, а про университет ты и вовсе молчишь. Только об учёбе и рассказываешь. Вон какой бледный и серый. И тощий. Заодно поработаешь над навыками общения. Что тебя не устраивает?

Ну в самом деле! Ну что тут может не устраивать студента-второкурсника с нетрадиционной ориентацией, предпочитающего одиночество по жизни? Да, чтоб его, всё! От и до! Абсолютно!

— Всё, — отрезал с тяжким вздохом Крис. Не объяснять же матери, что на обычных тусовках с друзьями ему делать нечего, потому что всё может закончиться не очень хорошо. Хотя бы из-за склонностей Криса, которые он демонстрировал только к месту. И вообще он раз в неделю всегда выбирался в кафе с лучшим другом — Исином. Тоже геем, к слову. И их всегда всё устраивало. И Крису не требовалось торчать рядом с каким-то чмом-очкариком шестнадцати лет от роду, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Ну а если случай подвернётся удобный, и он познакомится с отличным парнем, то куда ж ему потом бежать? Где уединяться? Не вертеть же любовь на глазах у ребёнка и не бегать по мотелям. Да и дети нынче пошли мозговитые — чуть проколешься, и всё.

— Послушай, это не просто моя хорошая знакомая. Это дорогая мне подруга. Так вышло, что ей необходимо уехать, а обучение ребёнка уже оплачено. Ну как она может бросить его одного тут? Старшие сёстры у него учатся в Европе, они тоже не могут бросить учёбу, чтобы провести это время с братом и приглядеть за ним. Я бы и сама за ним присмотрела, но где я, а где Монреаль? А ты всё равно там будешь торчать минимум полгода безвылазно. Видишь, как удачно? Неужели тебе так сложно просто пожить с ним в одном доме и проследить, чтобы всё шло хорошо? Неужели я прошу невозможного? Совсем не бережёшь моё бедное сердце! Вот ни капли! Вымахал под два метра, а на мать плевать хотел... — Мать демонстративно закрыла лицо ладонями, переходя к последнему аргументу.

— Нет уж, — подвёл черту Крис с решительным видом. — Пусть с этим чмом сидит кто-то другой. Мне надо учиться.

— Сынок...

— Даже не старайся. Бесполезно!

 

***

 

Спустя два дня Крис уныло рассматривал коттедж, в котором ему предстояло жить вместе с очкариком-заучкой, и готовился принять свою незавидную участь безропотно, как и полагалось любящему и преданному сыну.

Он стоял перед крыльцом, присыпанным чуть подтаявшим снегом, и вновь размышлял о попытке самоубийства с помощью закиси азота. Помечтав немного о хорошей жизни, поднялся-таки по ступеням и нажал на кнопку звонка. Дверь ему открыли через минуту. Первой и единственной более или менее связной мыслью Криса стало: "Прости меня, Господи, ибо я согрешил и хочу ещё. Аминь".

В дверном проёме застыл рослый парень в тёмной тонкой футболке и потёртых джинсах. Худой, узкий в бёдрах, но с широкими плечами и сильной шеей. Лицо у него казалось будто бы высеченным из гранита — настолько резкие и жёсткие линии. От упрямо выдвинутого вперёд подбородка с притягивающей взгляд ямочкой до твёрдых скул и довольно крупного носа с лёгкой горбинкой. Брови прятала густая длинная чёлка, зато глаза смотрели тяжело и пронизывающе. И губы... чётко очерченные, выразительные и полные до откровенной чувственности. Эти губы сложились в слабую приветственную улыбку, выжимая из Криса волю к жизни капля за каплей.

В целом парень выглядел эффектно и совершенно не походил на зубрилу-очкарика. Он и на шестнадцать не слишком-то тянул, казался постарше. На истинный возраст намекали лишь худоба и юношеская изящность. И всё это пока замерло в переходном процессе, обещая в скором времени заметные перемены. Не рановато ли? Мать упоминала, что этому ребёнку только-только стукнуло шестнадцать, можно и пятнадцатилетним считать.

Крис невольно перевёл взгляд на шею парня и оценил оттенок кожи. На фоне белого снега вокруг кожа парня выглядела ещё темнее. И гордый разворот широких плеч... Крис едва удержался от желания облизнуть губы, когда уставился на идеальную ямочку меж ключиц, которую ткань футболки не скрывала.

— Добрый вечер.

Крис ошеломлённо вновь посмотрел парню в лицо, потому что никак не ожидал услышать густой и бархатный баритон, тёплый и мягкий. Парнишка звучал неожиданно низко и приятно. Его голос отзывался у Криса даже под кожей неконтролируемой волной удовольствия.

Приехали, чёрт бы всё побрал! Крис и подумать не мог, что гипотетический ребёнок воплотит в себе всё то, что Крису нравилось в мужчинах. Прямо-таки ходячее скопище всех фетишей Криса. И этому скопищу всего шестнадцать, если верить матери. Только-только стукнуло шестнадцать.

Алло, центральная, шестнадцать!

"Боже, порази меня небесной молнией на месте и сию секунду, ибо я влип". Но, кажется, вслух он ляпнул что-то вроде: "Красота какая". По-французски. И оставалось надеяться, что французского "ребёнок" не знает.

— Крис, заходи, пожалуйста. Твоя мама предупредила, что ты придёшь сегодня. Прости, что так всё поспешно, но мне уже надо ехать, — зачастила привлекательная дама в серебристом манто, втягивая Криса за руку в дом. — Чонин, накинь хоть что-нибудь, простудишься же... Крис, это Чонин. Надеюсь, вы быстро найдёте общий язык...

Выражение лица Чонина красноречиво гласило: "Не в этой жизни!"

По поводу собственного лица Крис не рискнул строить предположения.

— Вот, это карта на расходы. Я договорилась с управляющим в небольшом ресторанчике в соседнем квартале. Они утром и вечером будут приносить еду. Перед занятиями, Крис, просто давай ему немного денег на карманные расходы, а обедать Чонин-и сможет и в школе. — Дама с нежностью провела ладонью по тёмным волосам Чонина, но тот нахмурился и попытался ускользнуть. Не успел — дама в манто цепко ухватила его за руку. — Если у него будут поздно заканчиваться занятия, заберёшь его, хорошо? Расписание я повесила на дверце холодильника. Твоя мама говорила, что ты умеешь водить. В гараже стоит машина, можешь на ней забирать малыша по вечерам. — У Чонина на скулах проступили выразительные пятна при слове "малыш". При этом "малыш" возвышался над матерью на полторы головы. — Так... что ещё? Ну да, если ему понадобится что-то купить из одежды или техники, то снимешь деньги с карты и сходишь с ним. В остальное время сам думай, чем займёшься. Мне важно лишь то, чтобы ребёнок ел вовремя, одевался по погоде и не шлялся нигде по вечерам. Ну и если заболеет, чтобы был под присмотром. Тут холодно всё же, он не привык. Чонин-и, крошка моя, слушайся Криса и хорошо занимайся. Только не перегибай палку и будь осторожен, ты знаешь. Ну вот, иди ко мне, солнышко...

Дама в манто нежно поцеловала Чонина в лоб, крепко обняла Криса, постаравшись неслышно для Чонина шепнуть: "У него обострённое чувство справедливости, Крис. Пожалуйста, не позволяй ему влипать в чужие истории", и унеслась, как порыв ветра, оставив обоих парней в доме в состоянии лёгкого ошеломления и взаимного смущения. Чонин явно чуть ли не сгорал от стыда после всех этих милостей и нежностей со стороны матери, свалившихся ему на голову в присутствии незнакомого человека.

Крис и Чонин одновременно покосились друг на друга и тут же отвели глаза.

— Покажешь, где тут что? — решил взять дело в свои руки Крис. Как старший и обременённый ответственностью за младшего. Чонин пожал плечами и двинулся вперёд. Заводил Криса поочерёдно в комнаты и сухо называл "гостиная", "ванная", "кухня", "твоя комната", "моя". Выглядел он не самым довольным на свете, но внешне никак не проявлял истинное отношение к происходящему. Держался с Крисом с налётом небрежности и безразличия, едва оправился от стыда и смущения.

Крис через полчаса притащил прихваченные вещи и распихал их кое-как в отведённой ему комнате. Решил ездить на собственной машине — старом "кадиллаке", а трогать новенький "опель", спящий в гараже, не отважился. С радостью отметил, что его комната располагалась на первом этаже коттеджа, как и одна из ванных комнат. Комната Чонина была наверху, а верхний этаж Крис осматривал не особенно внимательно, решив, что ноги его там не будет. Да, внешне Чонин воплощал собой все фетиши Криса, но он оставался при этом ребёнком, с которым Крису и говорить-то не о чем. Подумаешь. Каждый сам по себе — и все дела. В конце концов, не так уж сложно следить, чтобы Чонин вставал вовремя, завтракал, уходил на занятия и возвращался вовремя, чтобы после вечером поужинать. Ну а пока он торчал на занятиях, Крис вполне мог ходить на собственные занятия и заниматься всем, чем пожелал бы.

Неплохо? Да отлично. Исключая не совсем понятное прощальное замечание матери Чонина.

Утром Крис принял принесённый из ресторана заказ, расставил еду на столе и уткнулся носом в расписание Чонина. Госпожа Ким заботливо приписала адрес школы, где занятия начинались с утра, и указала адрес другой школы, где Чонин три раза в неделю занимался дополнительно. Второй адрес показался Крису смутно знакомым, но сколько он ни напрягал память, так и не вспомнил, чтобы там была какая-то школа. Тем не менее, адрес он себе переписал и прикинул, что забирать Чонина ему придётся вечером через одиннадцать дней, потому что занятия заканчивались в девять, а добраться Чонин домой быстро не смог бы, потому что толком не знал город. Пешком же оттуда пилить часа два, не меньше.

Хмурый и сонный Чонин спустился к завтраку к восьми, неразборчиво буркнул утреннее приветствие, поколебался и обозвал-таки Криса хёном. По-английски он понимал превосходно, а говорил неплохо, только постоянно сбивался на корейский, но Криса это не смущало — он знал корейский достаточно хорошо.

После завтрака Чонин быстро собрался. Крис окинул изучающим взглядом тёплую куртку с капюшоном, рюкзак и добротные ботинки на толстой подошве, потом проследил в окно, как Чонин подбегал к остановке и забирался в автобус. Пожалуй, в самом деле не так уж и сложно.

Крис собрался сам, сел за руль "кадиллака" и отправился на занятия. Учился он на юридическом и страдальчески поморщился, когда на первой же лекции подняли тему совращения несовершеннолетних. Очень вовремя. Нечего сказать. О совращении взрослых несовершеннолетними не сказали ни слова. Вот она, грёбаная "справедливость" этого мира.

После занятий Крис вызвонил Исина и договорился пересечься в любимом кафе.

— Ну дела. Значит, ты присматриваешь за ребёнком? — удивился с неизбежной долей флегматичности Исин, побалтывая трубочкой в стакане с коктейлем.

— Этому ребёнку пятнадцать. То есть, только шестнадцать стукнуло. Но конь уже здоровый.

— Ну знаешь, — Исин нахмурился, — шестнадцать — это такой возраст, когда дети могут отмочить что угодно.

— Не сыпь мне соль на рану — это подло. — Крис бессильно уронил голову на столешницу и прижался лбом к прохладной гладкой поверхности. — Всё бы ничего, но я неловко себя чувствую, когда рядом постоянно кто-то посторонний ошивается.

— Зачем же ты согласился?

— Можно подумать, у меня был выбор.

— Ну ладно, и какие у вас отношения?

— Какие ещё отношения? Просто присматриваю за ним.

— Но не можешь же ты жить с человеком в одном доме и вообще с ним не разговаривать, — удивлённо протянул Исин, забыв о коктейле и трубочке.

— Ещё как могу.

Крис вернулся домой в шесть часов. Чонина нашёл в гостиной у монитора с джойстиком в руках. Тот увлечённо играл и мутузил в поединках виртуальных противников. Коротко кивнул Крису, когда заметил его, и вновь вернулся к игре.

Крис успел позаниматься в своей комнате, полазить по любимым сайтам в сети, забрать заказ и накрыть на стол. После ужина затосковал, потому что его всё сильнее угнетала обстановка. На неизбежные вопросы, которые порой возникали у Криса, Чонин отвечал односложно, чаще и вовсе обходился жестами или кивками, но не делал попыток как-то сблизиться с Крисом. Он либо играл, либо читал что-нибудь с таким видом, будто Криса не существует вовсе, либо пропадал на верхнем этаже, и тогда Крис слышал едва различимую музыку.

На четвёртый день Крис не выдержал и уселся на полу рядом с Чонином. Наткнулся на слегка удивлённый взгляд и пожал плечами.

— Сыграем вместе, не против?

Через полчаса Крис едва не дымился от злости, потому что его с завидным постоянством размазывали по виртуальному рингу.

— Играешь ты так себе, хён, — соизволил отметить Чонин, чем добил и без того взвинченного поражениями Криса.

— Это детские игрушки. Спокойной ночи.

Крис вымелся из гостиной, надеясь при этом, что смог сохранить остатки достоинства. Он редко играл в те игры, что предпочитал Чонин, но всё равно было обидно проигрывать раз за разом пятнадцатилетнему мальчишке. То есть, шестнадцатилетнему. Уже. Но этот шестнадцатилетний мальчишка казался по-прежнему привлекательным и живо напоминал Крису обо всех фетишах сразу. Если бы Крис встретил его случайно где-нибудь и не знал бы, сколько ему лет, непременно попытался бы завязать хоть какие-нибудь отношения. Но Крис встретил Чонина не случайно и знал его возраст. Это убивало.

Крис механически разбирал вещи и раскладывал в комнате, продолжая в мыслях искать наиболее верный вариант поведения. У него тут под носом торчал ребёнок, требующий присмотра, и Исин всё же оказался прав — с ребёнком необходимо как-то общаться. Им предстояло видеть друг друга несколько месяцев изо дня в день. Всё это осложнялось привлекательностью ребёнка в глазах Криса. Впрочем, Крис не настолько впал в зависимость от этой привлекательности, чтобы подбивать клинья к подростку. Он достаточно хорошо понимал, что пока видит лишь обещание, а не реальный сексуальный объект.

На следующий день Крис расположился незадолго до ужина в гостиной. Улёгся на диване с книгой в руках и принялся читать, стараясь не поглядывать в сторону Чонина, возившегося на полу с ножницами, бумагой и клеем. Чонин закончил через полчаса, унёс наверх завершённый проект, а вернулся уже с учебниками и тетрадями. Развалившись на ковре у стола, переворачивал страницы в учебнике и что-то записывал время от времени в тетрадь.

Крис отвлёкся от собственной книги и перевёл взгляд на Чонина. Наткнулся на ответный косой взгляд. Чонин тут же отвёл глаза, сел на ковре, скрестив ноги, и посмотрел на Криса уже прямо.

— Что читаешь?

Смелый мальчик. Раз уж понял, что Крис заметил его взгляд, решил не прятаться и не делать вид, что Крису примерещилось.

— По учёбе. Исследование форм правления. Тебе это покажется скучным.

— А тебе скучным не кажется?

— Нет. — Крис сел на диване и неловко провёл ладонью по высветленным волосам. — У тебя на следующей неделе дополнительные занятия заканчиваются поздно, да?

— Ну да. Но тебе не обязательно встречать меня — мне не три года. Я и сам доберусь, если ты скажешь мне, на какой автобус надо сесть, и дашь денег на билет.

Крис всерьёз задумался. Не то чтобы ему так сложно было приехать на машине и забрать Чонина, но лениво — это верно. Там всего минут двадцать езды на машине, конечно, а автобус будет идти немногим меньше получаса. Крис на всякий случай уточнил у Чонина адрес. Как выяснилось, Чонин знал, как добраться до второй школы от первой, но ни разу не ездил домой оттуда сам и на автобусе. Его всегда забирали на машине.

— Остановка на углу, а автобус приходит туда в пять минут десятого. Если сесть на автобус, то ты будешь дома полдесятого. Подходит?

Чонин безразлично пожал плечами, водя карандашом по странице учебника и не глядя на Криса.

— Ну давай попробуем тогда. Если всё будет нормально, то так и возвращайся после занятий. Если нет, я буду забирать тебя по вечерам.

Чонин помолчал пару минут, потом вдруг огорошил Криса:

— Мне нужно купить джинсы. Завтра. Можем встретиться у магазина на углу в три. Нормально?

Крис озадаченно потёр ладонью лоб и вздохнул. Таскаться по магазинам в компании ребёнка его не тянуло. Вообще никак.

— А можно...

— Мне нужны определённые джинсы, и купить их надо завтра. Крайний срок. — Чонин прямо смотрел на него из-под густой чёлки и ждал.

— Раньше сказал бы.

— Я хотел, но... — Чонин неловко пожал плечами и отвернулся в попытке спрятать лёгкий румянец на скулах. Крис и без пояснений догадался, что Чонину было не по себе. Наверное, ребёнок не знал, как сказать Крису об этом. В конце концов, они едва знали друг друга, и Крис всё ещё оставался для Чонина посторонним человеком. Они ведь даже не разговаривали особо до этого.

— Я смогу подъехать примерно полчетвёртого. Раньше не получится из-за расписания. Если бы ты сказал заранее, мы могли бы сегодня сходить — у меня день был почти свободный.

Чонин кивнул, не глядя на Криса.

— Полчетвёртого. Я подожду.

— Тебе только джинсы нужны?

— Нет, ещё надо ткань купить, но на это есть время. Может быть, приедет нуна через неделю, тогда она всё купит и съездит со мной, чтобы снять мерки для костюма.

— Твоя сестра?

— У меня их две. Нуна обещала приехать на день. Обычно она всегда держит обещания, так что мне пока нужно купить только джинсы. Завтра.

Крис снова уткнулся в книгу, лениво размышляя о том, что сказал Чонин. Обычно Чонин бегал в нормальных шмотках, но Крис слишком мало знал о нём. Может, в их семье в порядке вещей носить пошитую на заказ одежду, пусть это и дороговато. Хотя на кой чёрт Чонину какие-то особенные джинсы? Ему мало тех, что уже есть? Крис не знал, насколько велик гардероб Чонина, но, вроде бы, шкаф с одеждой выглядел немаленьким. Ничто не мешало раскрыть рот и задать пару вопросов Чонину, но Крис не рискнул. Его просили присмотреть за ребёнком, а не лезть в чужую жизнь с руками и ногами.

 

 

 

 

  
\- 2 -

 

  
Крис опоздал на десять минут. Чонина увидел ещё издали. Тот стоял на углу у столба, сунув руки в карманы куртки. Рюкзак Чонин оставил, наверное, в школе. Капюшон он небрежно откинул на плечи, и меховая опушка щекотала его слегка подрумянившиеся на морозе скулы. Заметив Криса, он слабо кивнул и едва-едва улыбнулся — уголками губ.

— Извини, чуть задержался. Ну что? Идём?

В магазине было тепло, так что они сбросили куртки. Крис тащил верхнюю одежду и бродил следом за Чонином по просторному залу, разбитому на секции, потом не выдержал.

— Какие джинсы тебе нужны? Давай просто попросим принести всё подходящее нужного размера в примерочную.

Крис подозвал девушку из персонала. Она отвела их к примерочным и принялась тихо расспрашивать Чонина. Через пять минут вокруг Чонина крутились уже три девушки, а Крис с обречённым видом сидел в кресле и прижимал к груди их куртки, машинально запуская пальцы в опушку на капюшоне куртки Чонина. Улавливал слабый запах мандарина и старался не замечать, с каким удовольствием девушки щебечут с Чонином и даже заигрывают. Обычно на азиатов в Монреале клевали так себе, но у Чонина внешность была для азиата нетипичной и — более того — откровенно экзотичной. Ну и вид спортивный и подтянутый. Любопытно, Чонин чем-то занимался или?..

Вскоре воцарилась тишина, когда персонал притащил Чонину стопку джинсов, а тот уединился в кабинке с зеркалами. Оставшийся в одиночестве Крис то и дело тянул носом воздух, пока не сообразил, что мандариновый запах исходит от куртки Чонина. Незнакомый парфюм. Запах явно относился к мужским, но мандариновые нотки оставались самыми отчётливыми.

Крис потомился в ожидании, потом смахнул со стола какой-то журнал и принялся бесцельно листать. Ничего интересного, но хоть руки заняты. И это отвлекало от едва уловимого мандаринового запаха.

— Ну что? Нормально?

Внезапно прозвучавший голос Чонина застал Криса врасплох. Он вскинул голову и уставился сначала на обтянутые узкими чёрными джинсами ноги и бёдра, а потом — на обнажённые плечи и грудь. Чонин слегка сутулился и прятал глаза, но всё же преодолел смущение, выпрямился, сунул большой палец левой руки в карман, остальные положил на плотную ткань и прислонился плечом к стене.

Крис с силой прижимал к себе их куртки и радовался, что из-за чёртовых курток ничего не видно. Но, чёрт возьми, Чонин выглядел так, как ему выглядеть не полагалось. Худой и костистый, только вот под бронзовой кожей отлично проступали очертания гибких мышц. По всему телу. Он даже похвастать мог пресловутыми "кубиками". И эти гадские джинсы... Ткань обтягивала узкие бёдра и сильные ноги почти непристойно. На джинсах ещё хватало блескучей дряни и металлических заклёпок. И в таких джинсах уж точно как-то не с руки ходить каждый день в школу на занятия.

— Ты уверен, что тебе нужны именно такие... ну... они смотрелись бы уместнее для визита в ночной клуб и...

— Я не собираюсь ходить в них на занятия. И мне нужны джинсы именно такого типа, чтобы ярко было. Просто скажи, что думаешь. Нормально сидят? — Чонин отлип от стены и немного повернулся, пытаясь оценить собственный вид. Крис машинально облизнул пересохшие губы, с трудом отвёл взгляд от аккуратного маленького соска и уставился на ноги Чонина. На босые ступни, узкие и такие же красивые в своём несовершенстве, как кисти Чонина с цепкими узловатыми пальцами. Под кожей чётко проступали все косточки и жилы, а ногти казались твёрдыми и гладкими.

Какого чёрта? Чонин не мог выйти в джинсах и свитере? Зачем он остальное-то снял? Как будто специально решил...

— Хён? — тихо окликнул его Чонин и снова ссутулился, немного приподняв плечи и поёжившись.

— Смотрится здорово, — искренне высказался наконец Крис. — Только выпрямись и держись поувереннее.

— Так? — Чонин послушно выпрямился, вновь позволив Крису насладиться гордым разворотом плеч и поджарой гибкой фигурой в целом, небрежно сунул в вырезы карманов на бёдрах большие пальцы и приподнял левый уголок рта в хищной усмешке. Длинная чёлка спадала до самых глаз, придавая сейчас Чонину хулиганский вид.

А Крис пытался схватить ртом воздух и проигнорировать зашкаливающую сексуальность Чонина. Абсолютно естественную сексуальность, потому что с такой вот надо родиться. Приобрести иначе невозможно. И от Чонина в эти мгновения ощутимо тянуло диким очарованием, природным, почти первобытной мощью, которая заставляла закрыть глаза на его возраст и налёт юношеской нескладности. И именно сейчас Крису Чонин казался бесспорно красивым, завораживающим, обольстительным. Так сильно, что даже больно. И дыхание перехватило.

— Превосходно, — едва смог выдавить из себя Крис. — Берём?

— Хорошо. Пойду переоденусь.

Крис с чувством облегчения ощупал пальцами ворот свитера и даже дёрнул, чтобы лучше дышалось. Чёрное или белое. Белое или чёрное. Крис задыхался от эмоций, разбуженных Чонином. Страстей.

Какое счастье, что большую часть времени Чонин оставался в одежде, причём, свободной и мешковатой одежде. Крис предпочитал видеть в нём ребёнка, только ребёнка. Так проще.

Но ребёнок в кафе влез в свару девочки и двух мальчишек. У девочки компаньоны отобрали мороженое и дразнились, как детям и полагалось. Чонин походя отвесил обоим несильные подзатыльники, отобрал мороженое и отдал девчушке, уставившейся на него с откровенным обожанием в глазах. А потом мамаши мальчишек подняли крик на всё кафе, заглушая все попытки отца девочки вмешаться. Пришлось ухватить Чонина за шиворот и утащить с "поля боя", пока одна из мамаш не огрела его тяжёлой сумкой по голове.

Чонин с подозрением и мрачным ожиданием косился на Криса всю дорогу домой. Наверное, предвидел выволочку. Только напрасно. Крис не собирался его отчитывать, скорее, тихо поражался, что не перевелись люди, которым не всё равно, пусть даже этим людям всего пятнадцать. То есть, шестнадцать.

Впрочем, Крис предвидел, что это не последняя выходка Чонина в таком вот духе. И не прогадал.

От тоски это не избавило, впрочем. На следующий день Крис ехал домой из университета и поглядывал на часы с лёгким беспокойством. Он рассчитывал вернуться раньше, но куратор его задержал, чтобы обсудить несколько вопросов по поводу работы Криса — международное военное право. Задержка выходила не такой уж и серьёзной, но Крис просто привык возвращаться в определённое время, чтобы Чонину было спокойнее и удобнее.

Пока ехал, всё крутил в голове тот случай с детьми. Чонину он тогда ничего не сказал, потому что когда-то занимался тем же сам. В возрасте Чонина. Тоже бурно реагировал на то, что ему казалось несправедливым. Кодекс поведения у Криса почти не изменился с тех пор, но вот встревать в такие ситуации он перестал. И не потому, что стало безразлично, а потому, что его категоричность не встречала понимания. Просто хорошо знал собственную взрывную натуру, когда мог долго терпеть и копить, а после, когда чаша переполнится, взрываться и творить такое, о чём потом долго сожалел. Но в мгновения вспышек ему редко удавалось себя контролировать. Управлять эмоциями попросту не получалось, настолько они были сильными, мощными и чистыми. Без примесей.

Чёрное или белое, а оттенки Крису не подходили, и он их не различал. Нарушений зрения у него не наблюдалось, но полутона в эмоциях для него всегда оставались недостижимыми и неприемлемыми. Крис не умел чувствовать чуть-чуть, легко или наполовину. Крис умел или любить до безумия, или бешено ненавидеть. И это относилось ко всему, что его окружало. Или чёрный, или белый, а между ними для Криса ничего не существовало, кроме фальши и подделок. И он никогда не понимал значение слова "нравиться". Это было просто нейтральное слово, которое можно использовать, когда отвечать на вопрос по какой-либо причине не хочется. Дань этикету, чтобы не обидеть собеседника отказом или скрытностью. Или способ выразить безразличие, когда всё равно и вообще не интересно.

Он притормозил на светофоре, и как раз замигал дисплеем телефон. Незнакомый номер, ну да ничего.

— Привет. — Голос Крис узнал не сразу, но узнал. С Эмилем они встречались, когда Крис только-только поступил в университет. — Слышал, ты всё там же и всё так же, и в Монреале.

— Допустим, — настороженно подтвердил Крис. Возобновлять отношения с Эмилем он не хотел. Если так просто, встретиться раз или два без обязательств, а только ради удовольствия... Чёрт, Чонин!

В общем-то, Эмиль в самом деле предлагал весело провести день или два, без обязательств, а там видно будет. Крис долго смотрел на красный глаз светофора, потом на мигающий жёлтый, а на зелёном всё-таки принял окончательное решение:

— Прости, Эмиль. Я не против, но сейчас у меня просто нет ни времени, ни возможности.

Крис хотел сунуть телефон в карман, подруливая к дому, когда позвонила мама.

— Как там мальчик? Всё хорошо?

— Господи, да что ему сделается? Я вообще не понимаю, на кой чёрт ему кто-то нужен. Он всё может делать сам, занимается вот, да и вроде как вполне себе серьёзный и ответственный, по ночам никуда не лазит. Что мне тут делать, а? Готовить и не надо — приносят всё готовое, а разогреть он сам может прекрасно. И деньги он не тратит. Он даже мне — представляешь? — запрещает покупать "всякую ерунду". Отправил его раз за кофе и прочими продуктами, так он приволок всё строго по списку, а потратил только треть суммы. Даже себе какой-нибудь фигни не купил, как все нормальные дети делают. Весь пакет в чеках, хоть в бухгалтерскую книгу вноси. Педантичный и рациональный до зубовного скрежета. У меня уже такое ощущение возникает, что это он за мной присматривает, а не я за ним...

— Высказался? Успокоился? Чудно. Теперь прекрати истерику и займись своими обязанностями. Если тебя попросили приглядеть за ребёнком, значит, на то была причина. Вот и приглядывай.

— Шикарно поговорили, — мрачно подытожил Крис, уставившись на плюющийся короткими гудками телефон.

 

***

 

Несколько дней спустя Крис поздним вечером выскочил из комнаты, чтобы тут же застыть на месте. Недоверчиво уставился на маячившие перед глазами светлые джинсы. Точнее, на ноги, этими джинсами обтянутые. Сильные и длинные ноги. И на узкие бёдра с характерной выпуклостью. Бёдра красовались как раз на уровне глаз Криса — любуйся сколько влезет. Ещё немного — вовсе бы влип в них носом. Он и любовался — без стыда и совести, потому что верхняя часть тела Чонина пропадала за распахнутой дверцей стенного шкафа, что по желанию проектировщика дома оказался под потолком.

Крис медленно прошёлся взглядом по ногам — от бёдер до ступней, опиравшихся на принесённый из кухни табурет. Босые ступни произвели на Криса неизгладимое впечатление, как и в прошлый раз — в магазине. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и попытался не смотреть на подвижные пальцы. Уж куда там... Разглядывал и пальцы, и жилы под смуглой кожей, и косточки, и твёрдые ногти, остриженные немного неровно.

Чёрное или белое. Чонина Крис хотел до безумия. Прямо сейчас. Вплоть до того, чтобы ловить пальцы на ногах губами, втягивать в рот и обводить языком.

Чонин приподнял левую ногу и потёрся пальцами о лодыжку правой, покачнулся. Крис тут же ринулся вперёд и обхватил колени Чонина руками, чтобы удержать от падения.

— Осторожнее. Ты зачем туда полез?

Убедившись, что Чонин твёрдо стоит на табурете, Крис отпрянул и спрятал руки за спиной — они горели, быть может, буквально. Чонин наклонился, чтобы выглянуть из-под распахнутой дверцы, и чуть смущённо улыбнулся.

— Ищу кое-что. Мы не все вещи разобрали. Надо достать одну из коробок. Кажется, её засунули далеко...

— Пусти, — потребовал Крис и поменялся с Чонином местами. Заглянул в шкаф и присвистнул, углядев больше пяти коробок. — Которая нужна?

— Та, что справа. В самом углу. Там ещё зелёный скотч, — подсказал снизу Чонин и слегка подёргал Криса за штанину. — Только она тяжёлая, не урони, хён. Хотя ты можешь просто придвинуть её к краю? Мне вся коробка не нужна, только кое-что из неё. Если она будет поближе, я там её и открою.

Крис сделал так, как ему велели: дотянулся до нужной коробки, напрягся и подтащил её ближе к дверцам. Заглянуть внутрь не вышло — картон плотно скрепили лентой скотча. Крис спрыгнул с табурета, и его место занял Чонин. Минуту он воевал со скотчем, обречённо вздохнул и тихо попросил сверху:

— Хён, принесёшь нож?

Крис сбегал в кухню, выбрал небольшой ножик с острым кончиком и вернулся к Чонину. Аккуратно положил нож на ладонь и прислушался к шорохам. Чонин вскрыл коробку, покопался там и сунул под мышку тёмный свёрток. Прикрыв дверцы верхнего шкафа, он медленно опустился на табурет. Скрестив ноги по-турецки, растерянно поднял перед собой левую руку и неловко пробормотал:

— Порезался...

По указательному пальцу пробежала алой нитью кровь.

— Салфетка есть? Что-нибудь?.. Это мамины любимые коврики, — всполошился Чонин, сообразив, что сейчас кровью заляпает коврик у них под ногами. — Крику же будет, чёрт...

Крис торопливо обшарил карманы, но ничего подходящего не нашёл. А сбегать за кухонным полотенцем он бы не успел. Поймав Чонина за левое запястье, он потянул руку вверх и обхватил палец губами, слизывая кровь с кожи. Чонин смотрел на него расширившимися от изумления глазами. Затаив дыхание. Крис втянул палец в рот, облизывая тщательнее. И только тогда до него дошло, что он, собственно, делает, и как это может выглядеть с различных точек зрения. Он постарался сохранить на лице невозмутимое выражение. Выпустил палец изо рта, прошёлся языком по порезу и придирчиво осмотрел результат.

— Кажется, остановилась, да? Очень больно? — На языке было солоно и сладко одновременно.

— Н-нет... — со второй попытки смог ответить Чонин, глядя на него с трогательной беспомощностью, и отобрал у него руку. Поглазел на блестящий от слюны палец, покосился на Криса и сполз с табурета. — Завтра приедет нуна. Я с ней буду весь день, так что не волнуйся. Она привезёт меня к десяти вечера.

Он проводил Чонина озадаченным взглядом — тот оглядывался на каждом шагу. Крис потом едва не споткнулся о табурет, тихо выругался и отнёс табурет к кухонному столу.

Перед сном он торчал в душе и пытался взять себя в руки. В конце концов, он сделал всё без задней мысли. Он прекрасно понимал, что на его попечении ребёнок, а не объект сексуальных фантазий, только это мало помогало. Стоило закрыть глаза и запрокинуть голову, подставляя лицо под струи тёплой воды, как в мыслях сразу же возникал Чонин. По воле Криса Чонин медленно стягивал кофту, чтобы показать себя таким, каким Крис видел его в примерочной магазина. Обнажённые широкие плечи, грудь с двумя почти чёрными кружками, в центре живота соблазнительная и идеально правильная ямочка, будто созданная для того, чтобы её ласкали языком.

Крис срывающимся шёпотом уговаривал воображаемого Чонина расстегнуть джинсы и снять их, чтобы полюбоваться длинными ногами в их натуральном состоянии и узкими бёдрами, и ещё... Но воображения не хватало, и придуманный Чонин джинсы не снимал.

Это не мешало Крису касаться себя, крепко сжимать в ладони ощутимо потяжелевший член и проходиться по всей длине, небрежно задевая упруго-твёрдые яички. Он дрочил на образ полуодетого Чонина, оправдывая себя тем, что в его фантазиях Чонин уже не ребёнок. Или же это какой-то другой парень, похожий на Чонина, но старше. Крис кончил, едва воскресил в памяти босые ступни Чонина.

Вода смывала с его руки и тела сперму, а он тяжело дышал и старался сохранить равновесие. И сам себя отчитывал за неподобающий поступок. С другой стороны, никому ведь от этого не было плохо, так ведь? Настоящий Чонин ни о чём не подозревал, как и все прочие. Да и дрочка в душе — невинное вполне себе занятие.

В мысли вновь полез образ Чонина. Крис сдавленно выругался и повернулся резче, чем собирался, умудрившись задеть флакон на полке непостижимым образом.

Закон полки в ванной: задел одно – упало всё.

Абсолютно всё.

И к лучшему. Чёрное или белое. Всё или ничего.

 

 

 

 

  
\- 3 -

 

После поздних занятий Чонин вернулся домой полдесятого, благополучно добравшись до дома на автобусе уже во второй раз. Крис проводил его задумчивым взглядом после того, как впустил в дом. Чонин снял тёплые ботинки и умчался вверх по лестнице, бросив на ходу, что минут через пятнадцать спустится, чтобы поужинать.

Криса кое-что беспокоило. Он провёл в компании Чонина две с половиной недели и сделал некоторые наблюдения. Утром Чонин бежал на занятия в школу, после занятий он иногда возвращался домой, а иногда бродил где-то и ехал после на вечерние занятия. Проще говоря, Чонин либо занимался, либо торчал дома. И никуда не ходил. Вообще.

Домашний телефон оживал исключительно по расписанию, когда Чонину в уговоренное время звонили родители и сёстры. Чтобы звонил личный телефон Чонина... Крис ни разу этого не видел. И никогда Чонину не звонили друзья или одноклассники. Никто не приходил, и Чонин ни разу не отпрашивался погулять с кем-нибудь. И ни разу не приводил кого-нибудь в гости.

Выходные Чонин тоже проводил дома: спускался только к завтраку, обеду и ужину. Даже не играл в гостиной в свои "детские" игрушки. Если бы не долетавшие сверху отголоски музыки, дом походил бы на склеп.

Вполне естественно и то, что Чонин по-прежнему плохо ориентировался в Монреале. Он же нигде толком не был.

Крис дождался явления Чонина. Тот сел на привычное место за столом и потянулся за палочками.

— Как день прошёл?

— Нормально. — Чонин откинул со лба влажные после умывания тёмные волосы и подцепил палочками лапшу в чашке.

— Выглядишь уставшим.

— Всё в порядке, хён. — Крис поймал быстрый взгляд исподлобья и слабо улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, ты здесь не так долго, но у тебя же есть друзья?

— В Корее, — отрезал Чонин и торопливо сунул в рот лапшу, демонстрируя, что говорить с занятым ртом не с руки.

Крис терпеливо подождал, пока Чонин прожуёт порцию лапши, и задал следующий вопрос, когда Чонин поспешно попытался подцепить ещё лапши палочками.

— А здесь ты хоть с кем-нибудь познакомился и подружился? Ты же целыми днями на занятиях торчишь. Неужели ни с кем и не разговариваешь?

Чонин свёл брови к переносице и поворошил палочками лапшу в чашке. Глаз от лапши он не отводил, потому Крис не мог понять, что Чонин думает об этих вопросах и как относится к чужому любопытству.

Наконец Чонин выпустил палочки, сел прямо и посмотрел Крису в лицо.

— Хён, тебя что-то не устраивает? Или ты просто хочешь, чтобы я поменьше времени проводил дома?

— Что?! — Крис даже опешил от такого предположения. — Нет, я просто беспокоюсь. Ты ведь даже на выходных остался дома, хотя я мог бы сходить с тобой куда-нибудь и показать тебе город. Я думал, ты ждёшь кого-нибудь, но к тебе никто так и не пришёл. Так ты подружился с кем-нибудь в школе?

— Нет, — отрезал Чонин после долгого молчания. — Я плохо говорю по-английски. Меня не понимают.

Крис немо открыл рот и закрыл. Взяв себя в руки, твёрдо возразил:

— Ты хорошо говоришь. И вполне понятно. Просто когда чуть волнуешься или не следишь за речью внимательно, переходишь на корейский.

Чонин безразлично пожал плечами, но Крис уже и сам сообразил, что тут к чему. Семья Криса достаточно давно жила в Канаде, и Крис на собственном опыте редко сталкивался с подобным, потому что почти всеми вокруг воспринимался уже как "свой", но Крис видел, каким бывает отношение к эмигрантам. Особенно в школах. Скорее всего, Чонина в школе игнорировали. И если он пытался обратить на себя внимание, ему насмешливо отвечали, что его не понимают — дескать, что ты там лопочешь на своём фантастическом английском? Избитый приём.

— Значит, твоим другом пока побуду я, идёт? — твёрдо решил Крис.

Чонин, вновь ухвативший палочки, помолчал, разглядывая лапшу в чашке. Тихо вздохнул и едва заметно кивнул. А Крису стало не по себе при виде горьких складочек в уголках рта Чонина. Хотя откуда взяться радости, если Чонин один торчал в чужой стране? Если его игнорировали в школе, то выходило так, что ему и поговорить не с кем. Беседы по телефону с родными не в счёт. Да и Крис больше отмалчивался все эти дни, а если и спрашивал что-то, то только по необходимости.

— Завтра у тебя занятия в три заканчиваются?

Чонин опять кивнул.

— Отлично. Сходим в парк со Снежным Замком?

— С каким замком? — Чонин оторвал взгляд от лапши и посмотрел на Криса с искренним недоумением.

— Снежным. Он из снега и льда. Сам увидишь. Я вернусь около четырёх. Пообедаем и сразу поедем. На коньках кататься умеешь?

— Н-нет... А это обязательно?

— Там рядом просто каток шикарный есть. И не волнуйся, я тебя научу.

— На коньках кататься? — недоверчиво уточнил Чонин. — Хён, ты сам умеешь-то?

— Конечно, — самоуверенно кивнул Крис, стоявший на коньках последний раз лет семь назад. Но это как с велосипедом: если научился, то уже не забудешь. Наверное.

Как и уговорились, на следующий день они пообедали и принялись собираться на прогулку в парк со Снежным Замком. Крис проследил, чтобы Чонин оделся тепло, но удобно. Остановил выбор на меховых брюках, свитере толстой вязки с высоким горлом и меховом жилете.

— А это не будет выглядеть странно? — смущённо поинтересовался Чонин, разглядывая себя в зеркале и пытаясь пригладить пушистый мех ладонями. От его прикосновений мех только сильнее распушался.

— Ничуть. — Крис довольно подхватил меховой капюшон жилета и накинул его на тёмные волосы. — Вот так точно уши не отморозишь.

— Я не боюсь холода.

— Верю. Но к здешним холодам ты всё равно ещё не привык. Пошли.

Крис невольно любовался Чонином, пока они добирались до припорошенного снегом "кадиллака". Мех на Чонине смотрелся потрясающе — изысканно, дорого и элегантно.

В дороге оба молчали, лишь время от времени косились друг на друга. Крис прикидывал, как же ему всё-таки держаться с замкнутым и неразговорчивым Чонином. Скорее всего, Чонин думал примерно в том же направлении. А ещё Крис помнил улыбку Чонина, которой тот его поприветствовал, едва увидел впервые. Больше Чонин не улыбался. Слабые подобия улыбок не в счёт — это было на "отделаться". Как он смеётся, Крис вообще ни разу не слышал и не видел. Впрочем, поводов для веселья не выпадало. Крис вот тоже Чонина улыбками и смехом не баловал — старался выглядеть серьёзным и строгим.

В парке Крис поволок Чонина сначала к "тёплым" фонтанам, где, несмотря на мороз, в свете фонарей искрилась вода. Потом они заглянули в парковое кафе, чтобы выпить по коктейлю, ну а после пришло время для похода к Снежному Замку.

Чонин опустился на корточки у стены, стянул перчатку и потрогал пальцами кирпич из снега.

— Там дальше есть скульптуры изо льда, — посулил ещё сюрпризы Крис и спокойно двинулся вперёд. Прошёл метров десять и остановился, потому что не слышал за собой скрипа снега. Это означало, что Чонин отстал. Крис обернулся и пошатнулся от неожиданности, потому что по тёмной ткани его куртки расползся снег. Прежде чем он успел возмутиться, второй снежок красиво влетел ему в живот, заставив слегка согнуться. Чонин деловито зачерпнул ещё снега голыми руками и снова запустил в Криса, едва не угодив в лицо. И он улыбался — широко и по-мальчишески задорно, ослепляя озорством в каждой чёрточке и зачаровывая ямочками на щеках.

— Так и будешь столбом стоять? Как насчёт реванша, хён?

— Ну сейчас ты схлопочешь, мелкий негодяй, — пообещал Крис, стягивая перчатки и присаживаясь у тропки, чтобы сгрести снега побольше. С громким заразительным смехом Чонин удрал с линии обстрела и спрятался за низким бортиком внешней ограды Замка. Снежный снаряд смачно влип аккурат в ледяные кирпичи. Крис тихо выругался и наклонился за новой порцией снега. Тут же схлопотал снежком пониже спины. Ощутимо. Пришлось с руганью залечь за сугробом, пока над головой пролетали ещё два снежка.

Улучив момент, Крис запустил снежок в Чонина. Не попал. Ну и ладно. Не в последний раз. Зато Чонин под прикрытием бортика умирал от смеха. Они обменивались бросками, хохотали в голос и подбирались друг к другу поближе, пока Чонин не выскочил чёртиком совсем не с той стороны, с которой Крис ожидал. Оба покатились по снегу, навешивая друг другу шутливых тумаков. Крис коварно дёрнул за капюшон, надвинув его Чонину на лицо. Тот забарахтался под Крисом в снегу, пытаясь убрать капюшон с лица и сообразить, что происходит вообще. Крис ловил его руки, не сводя глаз с твёрдого подбородка и чуть приоткрытых полных губ, которые щекотал мех капюшона. Безумно красивый ребёнок. Поцеловать бы, но нельзя. Зато можно смотреть.

Вот он и смотрел, пока Чонин угрём выворачивался, а потом запихивал ему за шиворот пригоршню снега. Отрезвляюще так.

— Хён... — Чонин уселся на снегу и небрежно потёр тыльной стороной ладони подбородок, — ты обещал ещё коньки.

— Я помню, чудо меховое. Нам вон туда. — Крис указал нужное направление. — Вон та тропка, видишь? Ну что, кто раньше добежит?

— Считай, что ты проиграл, — просиял улыбкой Чонин, мазнул ладонью по снегу, швырнув Крису в лицо холодную пыль, и унёсся вперёд по нужной тропке — только пятки засверкали.

Крис провёл ладонью по лицу, помотал головой, чтобы мозги на место встали, а эмоции хоть немного улеглись, кое-как поднялся из сугроба и побрёл следом. Немного устал. Отвык от настолько активного отдыха, да и в снежки не играл лет сто — не меньше. Неплохо бы записаться в какую-нибудь секцию в университете, чтобы поменьше позориться на глазах у Чонина.

Чонин переминался с ноги на ногу у белой ограды катка и выглядел вконец смущённым — на скулах полыхал горячий румянец.

— Что такое? — тихо спросил Крис, легонько толкнув Чонина плечом в плечо.

— Ну... Хён, может, не стоит? — Чонин на миг закусил нижнюю губу, потом робко кивнул в сторону группки девчат и парней, что раскатывали по исчерченной лезвиями ледяной глади катка. — На их фоне... Я же не умею. Совсем не умею.

— А здесь и не все умеют. — Крис осторожно тронул Чонина за плечи и развернул лицом в другую сторону, где парень постарше поддерживал мальчика лет двенадцати и терпеливо что-то ему втолковывал, пока тот стоял на дрожащих ногах, норовящих разъехаться в стороны. — Ну? Выкинешь белый флаг или ещё посражаешься?

Чонин обречённо вздохнул и бросил на Криса короткий взгляд поверх плеча. Крис намеренно задел слабую струнку Чонина, чтобы выбить согласие. Вызовы без ответа кое-кто оставлять не умел.

— Попробую, — наконец ответил Чонин. — Где брать коньки?

Через четверть часа Крис стоял на колене перед Чонином, устроившимся на лавке, и помогал надевать коньки. Возился со шнуровкой, затягивая крепче на тонких лодыжках, и думал, что у Чонина удивительно сильные ноги для его возраста. Только Чонин так ни разу и не сказал, увлекается ли он спортом и каким. Вроде как должен, потому что Крис отлично помнил, как выглядело его тело. Само по себе оно таким быть не могло. Для поддержания тела в таком состоянии требовались регулярные физические нагрузки.

— Что дальше? — оценив то, как сидят на ногах коньки, тихо спросил Чонин.

— Дальше ты поучишься ходить на этих штуках. Видишь тут вот зубчики? Если ставить ногу так, чтобы зубчики упирались в лёд, ты не будешь скользить. Сейчас постарайся тормозить ими и держать равновесие. Просто походи по льду. Потом попробуешь немножко скользить и тормозить, идёт? Давай, держись пока за меня. Готов?

— Не очень, — честно признался Чонин, но ухватился за предплечья Криса и медленно выпрямился. Крис ступил на лёд в ботинках и легонько потянул Чонина за собой. Тот сначала едва не упал, вцепился в предплечья Криса мёртвой хваткой, замер на месте, едва переводя дыхание и почти что осязаемо впившись взглядом в Криса. Словно держался не только руками, но и глазами.

— Немного согни ноги в коленях, — подсказал Крис. — Чтобы стоять пружинисто.

Чонин торопливо облизнул губы, пересохшие от волнения, но ноги в коленях слегка согнул. Ухватившись за Криса ещё крепче, осмотрел одну ногу, потом другую и попробовал зубчики на льду, прикидывая их надёжность. Как ни странно, с равновесием у него проблем не возникло никаких. И ноги у него определённо не разъезжались. Испытав несколько раз зубчики на прочность, он неохотно отпустил руки Криса, слегка толкнулся ногой, проскользил полметра и резко остановился с помощью зубчиков. Стоял на месте и поглядывал на катающихся в стороне, потом попытался повторить скользящие шаги. Получилось довольно сносно, правда, он всё-таки поскользнулся и растянулся на льду на животе.

Крис весело хмыкнул. Пока Чонин пытался отлипнуть ото льда и придать себе вертикальное положение, он торопливо надевал коньки и готовился показать высший класс. Показал, когда на первом же шаге ноги у него взлетели выше головы, а задница с размаха грянулась о холодный лёд.

Поднявшийся было Чонин сложился пополам от хохота и закономерно шлёпнулся ещё раз. В итоге у паренька, обучавшего младшего брата катанию на коньках, внезапно появились ещё два ученика.

По пути домой сияющий Чонин фонтанировал эмоциями, и Крису это определённо доставляло удовольствие — точно намного лучше привычной мрачной картины. Ему не хотелось отводить взгляд от радостной улыбки и задорного танца ярких искорок в глубине тёмных глаз. И по телу разливалось волнующее тепло, когда за его руку то и дело хватались, держали, отпускали и снова сжимали пальцами. Восторженный Чонин не помнил о существовании таких понятий как "личное пространство" и "дистанция", и Крис находил это очаровательным.

Чонин по второму кругу рассказывал, какое у Криса было забавное выражение на лице, когда в него прилетел первый снежок. Английский оказался забыт окончательно и бесповоротно, сменившись напевностью и мелодичностью корейского.

— Сходим ещё как-нибудь?

— Конечно. — Крис машинально сбросил капюшон у Чонина с головы и взъерошил тёмные волосы лёгким касанием пальцев. Чонин довольно прищурился и забрался на сиденье с ногами, прижав колени к груди. Крис обычно терпеть не мог подобного. "Кадиллак" отслужил больше пятнадцати лет верой и правдой, но Крис следил за машиной, так что обивка сидений отличалась чистотой и ухоженностью. Только у Криса язык не повернулся сделать Чонину замечание, тем более, Чонин дома часто сидел именно так — забравшись с ногами и подтянув колени. При этом он ещё и опирался на колени грудью, словно у него устала спина.

— Завтра у тебя занятия поздно заканчиваются?

Чонин рассеянно кивнул.

— А послезавтра?

— Тоже. Каждый день до выходных.

— Тогда быстренько перекусим, и ты сразу в душ беги, а потом спать.

Крис сам отрубился сразу же после того, как накрыл на стол. Ждал Чонина в гостиной, думал о нём, там и уснул на диване. Проснулся утром, укрытый пледом. И с заботливо подсунутой под голову подушкой. На кухонном столе прибрали, а чисто вымытая посуда сушилась на решётке над раковиной.

Чонин.

 

***

 

Второй вечер после прогулки по парку выбился из привычного уклада тем, что полдесятого Чонин домой не вернулся.

Крис нервно расхаживал по кухне и прихожей пять минут, потом пялился в окно, откуда отлично было видно остановку. Если даже Чонин не успел на нужный автобус, то следом шёл второй — через семь минут. Стрелки на часах показали девять сорок, а за две минуты до этого у остановки притормозил второй автобус. Крис прилип к холодному стеклу, всматриваясь в полумрак улицы, но сквозь усилившийся снегопад так и не различил фигуру Чонина. Да и в дверь никто не звонил.

Без пятнадцати десять Крис схватился за телефон, но тут же осознал, что у него нет номера телефона Чонина. Точно так же, как у Чонина нет его номера телефона.

— Чёрт! — в сердцах сообщил ни в чём не повинному аппарату Крис, прикинул, что у Чонина есть ключи от дома, так что если они разминутся, Чонин всё равно сможет попасть домой. Крис торопливо натянул куртку, застёгивать не стал, нашарил в кармане ключи от машины и вылетел из дома. Сверил по бумажке адрес школы и рванул коротким путём, чтобы не торчать подолгу на светофорах. Домчался до нужного здания за пятнадцать минут, еле нашёл место, чтобы пристроить "кадиллак" и не огрести штраф, и кинулся к широкому крыльцу с массивными колоннами.

Он влетел в огромный холл, не обратив внимания на надпись на двери. И его тут же перехватил охранник.

— Я ищу Ким Чонина, — сбивчиво выдал ему Крис. — У него вечерние занятия здесь и...

— А, вы забираете ученика? — продолжил за него охранник. — Минуту.

Крис напряжённо смотрел, как охранник листает журнал, и нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу.

— Ага, вам на третий этаж. Зал тридцать пять. Поднимайтесь по центральной лестнице. Потом налево, вторая дверь. Там проводит занятия мадам Гоше.

Крис птицей взлетел по лестнице, снедаемый каким-то странным внутренним предчувствием. Сердце колотилось в груди, как сумасшедшее. Без причины.

Он пронёсся по коридору и притормозил на пороге зала тридцать пять. Крис зажмурился на секунду от яркого света, потом распахнул глаза. Переднее помещение больше походило на раздевалку — с кучей шкафчиков и скамеек. Напротив были распахнуты две тяжёлые створки — в зале с зеркалами невысокая фигуристая женщина негромко разговаривала с парнем в форменном комбинезоне уборщика. Слева от створок на скамье сидел Чонин, привалившийся спиной к стене. Он вытянул длинные ноги и откинул к стене даже голову. Глаза он плотно прикрыл, и только дрожь ресниц выдавала, что он не спит.

— Если ты опоздал на автобус, мог бы сесть на следующий, — двинувшись к безответственному мальчишке, начал отчитывать Крис на ходу. — Ты хоть знаешь, сколько времени? Представляешь, что я себе уже надумал?

Чонин неохотно открыл глаза, но сразу же повернул голову вправо, будто пытался спрятаться от Криса хоть так. Выглядел он измотанным и каким-то серым.

— Так, идём, хватит тут рассиживаться. Не понимаю, чем ты вообще думал... — Крис ухватился за руку Чонина, развернулся и потянул за собой, заставляя подняться на ноги. Его собственную руку почти сразу с силой дёрнуло. Он резко обернулся и удивлённо уставился на рухнувшего на колени Чонина. Тот ещё и побелел, как полотно. Высвободил руку из пальцев Криса и повалился на пол, вытянувшись на спине, вновь закрыл глаза и сделал предельно осторожный выдох.

— Не могу... хён...

Крис едва различил тихие слова.

— Чёрт возьми...

Он растерянно смотрел на Чонина, потом наклонился, чтобы подхватить на руки. Подхватил, но только начал поднимать, как Чонин вцепился в его ладонь, буквально раздирая кожу ногтями. Лицо исказилось от боли, а по подбородку заструилась кровь — из прокушенной губы.

— Нет... — хрипло выдохнул он. — Не надо... хён, спина...

— Что же вы делаете?! — возмущённо воскликнули у Криса над головой. — Немедленно положите! Ему же больно!

Крис растерянно опустил Чонина обратно на пол и выпрямился, с изумлением глядя на ту самую фигуристую женщину, что недавно торчала в зале.

— Вы хоть знаете, сколько времени? Ещё дольше добираться не могли?

— Задержался... на занятиях, — соврал Крис, потому что не видел смысла объяснять дамочке, какая у них с Чонином была договорённость. — Что случилось? Он упал? Ударился? Если у него травма, почему вы не отправили его в клинику?

— А то сами не знаете! Он не захотел. И он не ударился. Просто вдруг прихватило. Вроде бы терпимо было, Чонин сказал, что должно пройти, но за полтора часа без изменений. А из-за вас ему теперь хуже. Вы как будто не знаете, что в таких случаях можно делать, а что нельзя!

Крис вообще-то в самом деле не знал. Он не подозревал даже, что у Чонина может спину "прихватить".

— Теперь уж точно надо везти в клинику, — подытожила дама. — Вы справитесь сами, или лучше...

— Справлюсь, — отрезал Крис и опустился рядом с растянувшимся на полу Чонином на колени. Неуверенно тронул ладонью лоб, погладил по спутанным волосам и тихо спросил: — Как ты?

У Чонина заметно дрогнули брови, но глаза он немного приоткрыл.

— Не хочу в клинику.

— Извини, но такой ответ не принимается. Что с тобой такое? Где болит-то?

— Нигде. Просто...

— Перестань, ладно? Поднимать тебя нельзя, так?

— Нельзя тревожить поясницу, — после долгой паузы тихо поправил Чонин и снова закрыл глаза. До Криса дошло. Когда он пытался поднять Чонина, то подхватил под коленями и под верхней частью спины, из-за чего возникла нагрузка на поясницу — из-за смены положения, когда ноги оказались выше. Проще говоря, если он хотел поднять Чонина, то следовало сделать это так, чтобы позвоночник оставался прямым — весь.

— Так, я сейчас повернусь, а ты хватайся за шею. Я постараюсь выпрямиться быстро, а ты повиснешь на мне, идёт?

Крис повернулся спиной и принялся терпеливо ждать, пока Чонин соберётся с силами, сам приподнимется и ухватится за шею. Он крепко обхватил запястья Чонина у себя на шее и резко выпрямился. Глухой низкий стон в спину заставил его крепко стиснуть зубы.

— Совсем плохо или терпимо? До машины хватит?

— Не знаю, — честно пробормотал ему в спину Чонин.

— Тогда попробуем. Я в тебя верю.

Крис старался идти сразу и осторожно, и достаточно быстро. Спускаться вниз по лестнице оказалось сложнее всего. Крис всем телом чувствовал, как Чонин вздрагивал от боли всякий раз, когда цеплялся ботинками за выступы ступеней.

У машины пришлось повозиться ещё, чтобы придумать, как лучше разместить в салоне Чонина. Заднее сиденье отпадало — не с ростом Чонина и его длинными ногами. Чтобы лечь там, ему бы пришлось согнуть ноги в коленях, а это неминуемая вспышка боли и смещение в области поясницы.

Крис решил устроить Чонина на переднем сиденье, откинув спинку назад до предела. В таком положении Чонину всё равно пришлось бы согнуть ноги в коленях, но — только в коленях, не поднимая их, поэтому на пояснице это не должно было отразиться.

Они немного помучились, но в итоге Чонин всё-таки вытянулся на разложенном сиденье и тихо напомнил про оставленный в раздевалке рюкзак. Крис сбегал в зал, прихватил рюкзак и вернулся к машине. Вытряхнул из Чонина название нужной клиники и погнал туда. В дороге бросал на Чонина обеспокоенные взгляды и старался ехать так, чтобы не сильно трясло.

— И давно ты так?

— Два года уже, — отвернувшись к дверце, соизволил ответить Чонин.

— И ни слова не сказал, да? — сердито вопросил Крис. — Какого чёрта мне вообще никто об этом не сказал?

На светофоре, пока горел красный, Крис сам нашарил у Чонина в кармане телефон, отобрал, вбил туда свой номер и позвонил на свой телефон.

— Будешь звонить, если вдруг что, ясно? И больше на автобусах ты не катаешься. К чёрту. Мне дороги мои нервы. Буду забирать тебя, как и положено.

Если Чонин и хотел оспорить это решение, то всё равно не смог — машину на повороте чуть тряхнуло, и он снова прокусил губу до крови от боли.

Спустя десять бесконечно долгих минут Крис скандалил в клинике, ставил всех на уши и лично проверял носилки. Потом контролировал процесс извлечения Чонина из машины и доставку в нужный кабинет. Громко требовал, чтобы ему разрешили присутствовать при осмотре, пока седовласый врач не пригрозил вызвать десяток дюжих санитаров, дабы угомонить его на время. Пришлось Крису опуститься в кресло в коридоре, нервно сплести пальцы и раздражённо поглядывать на часы в ожидании.

Сердце по-прежнему колотилось в груди с безумной скоростью так, что это причиняло вполне реальную боль. Крис старался ровно дышать, но это не помогало. Бешеный пульс даже отдавался в висках.

Врач вышел в коридор ближе к полуночи, устало опустился в кресло рядом с Крисом и тяжко вздохнул.

— Что с ним? Всё хорошо? — засыпал его вопросами Крис.

— Да ничего хорошего. Пришлось вколоть сильное обезболивающее. Но это лучше возможных вариантов.

— Но ему же больно!

— Лучше больно, чем потеря чувствительности. А это возможно.

— Так что случилось? Не просто же так его прихватило.

— У него довольно серьёзная травма поясницы. Жить не особо мешает, но надо себя беречь, правильно распределять нагрузки и соблюдать определённые правила. Похоже, накануне он немного застудил спину, вот и... прихватило. Минимум нагрузки в ближайшие дни. И купите согревающие пластыри и мази. — Врач протянул Крису листок с ровными строками. — В любой аптеке найдёте. Сильнодействующее обезболивающее в конце списка. Купите так, на всякий случай. Только не превышайте дозировку ни в коем случае. Да и старайтесь обходиться без него. Жить на обезболивающих не вариант.

Крис смотрел на список на листке, но буквы прыгали перед глазами, потому что застудить спину Чонин мог только во время их прогулки в парке. Они же валялись в снегу и... Брюки и жилет, и как раз поясница с минимумом защиты. Но Крис ведь не знал! Только толку теперь...

Он сбегал в аптеку при клинике, купил всё, что требовалось, и вернулся за Чонином. Тот по-прежнему казался серым и слабым, но хотя бы стоял на ногах. Вот шёл медленно, и время от времени колени у него подгибались. Крис молча закинул руку Чонина себе на плечо и довёл до машины. Проследил, чтобы Чонин улёгся как следует, а сам сел за руль.

— Извини, — выдавил из себя через несколько долгих минут.

— За что?

— За всё. Надо было потеплее тебя укутать. И не разрешать валяться в снегу.

С соседнего сиденья долетел короткий смешок.

— Брось, было весело.

— Зато сейчас — не очень.

Крису до безумия хотелось побиться головой о руль. Потому что его вина была куда серьёзнее. Чонин ему нравился, вызывал сильное влечение. И Крис дрочил на него в ванной. В свете открывшихся обстоятельств это выглядело... плохо и недостойно. Мягко говоря. Со всем этим Чонин не годился для тех отношений, что хотел бы поддерживать с ним Крис. Гипотетических отношений, потому что, чёрт возьми, Чонину всего-то пятнадцать. То есть, шестнадцать, но разницы никакой. Всё равно ребёнок. Покалеченный ребёнок, которому нужно беречь спину. Как тут ни думай, ничего не выйдет даже через три года, когда Чонин официально будет совершеннолетним. Потому что травма никуда не денется.

Уже в доме Крис задыхался от волны нежности, когда помогал Чонину снять куртку и ботинки. Довёл до дивана в гостиной и уложил, убрав подушку предварительно, чтобы Чонин лежал на абсолютно ровной поверхности. Дрожащими руками расстёгивал рубашку и снимал так, чтобы как можно меньше потревожить. Потом возился с пуговицей и молнией на брюках, медленно стягивал, стараясь не пялиться. Покончив с брюками, сцапал сложенный плед, встряхнул и завернул в него Чонина.

— Есть хочешь?

Чонин слабо покачал головой.

— Ладно, настаивать не буду, но утром тебе придётся плотно позавтракать. И поспишь сегодня здесь. Нечего шляться по лестницам. Мне утром позвонить в школу и предупредить, что ты не придёшь?

— Я приду, — тихо, но твёрдо возразил Чонин. — К утру точно отпустит, не волнуйся. Не в первый раз. И я не калека, поэтому не веди себя так. Это неприятно. Со мной в последний год всё было в порядке. Если играть по правилам, то всё будет хорошо, хён. Тут просто климат сильно отличается, вот слегка и не рассчитал. Ерунда.

— Я вовсе не... — Крис умолк и вздохнул. — Просто волнуюсь. Может, натереть тебе спину согревающей мазью?

— Утром, хён. В клинике уже всё сделали.

— Ладно. — Крис нерешительно протянул руку, сглотнул, но всё же ласково отвёл чёлку у Чонина со лба. — Поспи, ладно? И буди меня, если что. Спокойной ночи, горе.

Чонин слабо улыбнулся, но глаза закрыл, едва слышно шепнув: "Спокойной ночи, хён".

Крис просидел с ним рядом почти полчаса, но после поднялся, сходил в душ и отправился к себе. Дверь на всякий случай закрывать не стал. Забрался под одеяло, долго ворочался без сна, а уснул уже под утро, передумав уйму мыслей — хороших и не очень.

Уснул с одной мыслью. Именем.

Чонин.

 

 

 

  
\- 4 -

 

Крис вздохнул, изучая чаинки в чашке перед ним.

— Тебя это так сильно беспокоит? — уточнил Исин, терпеливо выслушав всё, что Крис на него вывалил.

— А не должно?

— Ты сам говорил, что он совсем маленький. Пятнадцать, да?

— Шестнадцать, — машинально поправил Крис.

— Ладно, шестнадцать. Но ему ведь не навсегда шестнадцать, — попытался подбодрить его Исин с мягкой улыбкой.

— Ага, но травма спины — очень даже навсегда, — ещё больше помрачнел Крис.

— Ну, во-первых, секс — это не главное, ты сам знаешь. А, во-вторых, у тебя-то со спиной всё в порядке. Приловчишься.

Крис уставился на Исина с ошеломлением в глазах, пока тот с невозмутимым видом отпивал чай из чашки. Ещё бы, потому что уж Исин-то отлично знал, что Крис больше любит быть сверху. Правда, тогда секс с Чонином — в перспективе, разумеется — отпадал на все сто.

— Как вариант, — добавил Исин, отставив чашку. — Опыт у тебя есть. Ну и мало ли, вдруг с ним тебе это понравится в любом виде. Говорят, когда любишь, такие вещи не имеют особого значения.

— Но я не говорил, что люблю его! — возмутился Крис, ещё не пришедший в себя после предложения Исина.

— Не говорил, — не стал спорить тот. — Ну а если не любишь, так тем более всё просто. Выкинь его из головы, да и всё. Ребёнок, больная спина, никаких перспектив и полная безнадёга, а с ним рядом ты на время — всё скоро закончится.

Легко сказать, но трудно сделать. Крис не мог выкинуть Чонина из головы. Не получалось. Ему с трудом удавалось осаживать воображение, сдерживать фантазии и не выходить за заданные самому себе рамки. С огромным трудом, пока он не стал замечать, что любуется простыми и невинными вещами.

Он смотрел, как Чонин занимался, обложившись учебниками, как трогал кончиком пальца нижнюю губу, когда проговаривал беззвучно что-нибудь, чтобы лучше запомнить. Смотрел, как Чонин в очередной раз забирался на стул или диван с ногами, подтягивал колени к груди и обхватывал их руками. Зато теперь Крис понимал, почему Чонин предпочитает сидеть именно в такой позе — меньше нагрузка на спину.

Крис выучил, как Чонин ест. Наловчился по малейшему движению бровей или губ определять, что по душе, а что — так себе. Подметил любимые жесты Чонина, позы, манеру колотить по плечу или колену собеседника кулаком в минуты сильного веселья. И Крис неизменно терял себя в глубине тёмных глаз, где всегда плясали загадочные озорные искорки.

Спустя неделю занятия у Чонина опять заканчивались поздно. Крис подъехал к уже знакомому зданию и поднялся по ступеням, бросив короткий взгляд на табличку у входа. Колледж при Оперном театре Монреаля. Крис чуть не присвистнул от лёгкого удивления. Интересно, и на какие же это занятия Чонин сюда ходил?

Ответ Крис узнал спустя три минуты, когда поднялся по лестнице и заглянул в знакомую раздевалку. Двери зала всё так же были распахнуты, как и в прошлый раз, а в зале танцевал Чонин. От зеркальных стен будто отскакивали весёлые отрывистые звуки композиции в джазовом стиле. Чонин, приподнявшись на носках, быстро крутился, потом так же резко, как сменилась тема мелодии, остановился, плавно перераспределив тяжесть тела на левую ногу, чуть отведённую в сторону. Тёмная, промокшая от пота, майка не скрывала руки и плечи, позволяя любоваться игрой гибких мышц под смуглой кожей. Сильный взмах руками Чонин сплёл с резким выпадом ногой вперёд и тут же припал к полу, почти коснувшись грудью левого колена.

Музыка смолкла, и зал наполнился строгим голосом той самой дамочки, что в прошлый раз отчитывала Криса. На сей раз она отчитывала Чонина:

— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет!

Чонин выпрямился и расстроенно опустил голову, уткнувшись взглядом в пол.

— Ну вот что ты делаешь? Я же говорила тебе — сдерживайся! Нельзя так просто выйти на сцену и выплеснуть на публику свои эмоции. Публика назовёт это безыскусным и наигранным. Техника великолепна, ничего не могу сказать, хотя ты нарочно смазываешь некоторые элементы. Как раз из-за эмоций. Пойми, то, что хорошо для школьной сцены, не всегда хорошо для сцены большой. Тебе нужно управлять эмоциями с ювелирной точностью. Мы уже которую неделю бьёмся с этим, а до тебя всё никак не дойдёт.

Чонин закусил губу, немного выдвинув подбородок вперёд. Крис уже знал, что это означает. Чонин не был согласен с наставницей, но промолчал.

— Ладно, ступай, продолжим в следующий раз. Повторишь румбу, хорошо?

— Да, мадам, — едва слышно отозвался Чонин и рванул к раздевалке. Помедлил, заметив Криса, коротко кивнул и спрятался за дверцей шкафчика.

— Это было здорово, — отметил Крис, задумчиво разглядывая повисшую на дверце майку.

— Не очень, — буркнул из-за дверцы Чонин, торопливо обтираясь полотенцем и натягивая свежую футболку.

— А мне понравилось. И наплевать, кому и что там не так.

— Много ты понимаешь... — Чонин влез в свитер и одёрнул его, а Крис вручил ему тёплую куртку.

— Я публика, — улыбнулся Крис. — А у публики есть мнение. Тебе всё ещё наплевать?

Чонин устало посмотрел на протянутую куртку, перевёл взгляд на Криса и вздохнул.

— Это, правда, было очень здорово. — Крис накинул куртку Чонину на плечи и расправил меховой воротник. — Ты не говорил, что танцуешь.

— Вряд ли это представляло для тебя интерес. — Чонин смотрел на его подбородок и не пытался отстраниться. А Крис на таком близком расстоянии чуял лёгкий запах шампуня, исходивший от тёмных и чуть влажных от пота волос, и сладковатый фруктовый аромат, наверное, от жевательной резинки.

— Тут ты прав, — не стал отпираться Крис. — Мне было не особенно интересно. Раньше. Но ты впечатлил даже такую чёрствую и далёкую от искусства натуру. И ты прав, я мало в этом понимаю, но вот могу сказать совершенно точно, что у тебя необычная манера танца. Глаза трудно отвести. Хотя отвести глаза у меня совсем не получилось, если честно. Ни легко, ни трудно.

Чонин долго смотрел на него прямым взглядом. Пристально и испытывающе. Красиво очерченные губы сложились в лёгкую улыбку, а в глазах весело заплясали яркие искорки. Он так ничего и не сказал, но определённо запомнил слова Криса. Сцапав рюкзак и пакет с майкой, рванул к двери, но Крис перехватил его, снял с себя тёплый вязаный шарф и обмотал им шею Чонина.

— Шустро мышкой в машину. Мокрый весь. Простынешь — убью, — твёрдо предупредил Крис, отметая тем самым все попытки Чонина избавиться от чужого шарфа.

Домой ехали молча, и Чонин уснул прямо в машине, спрятав нос в складках вязаного шарфа. Крис на руках отнёс его в дом и уложил на кровать в просторной комнате на втором этаже. Раньше он тут не был толком, видел комнату Чонина лишь в первый день, мельком.

Стол у окна, ровная стопка учебников и тетрадей, ноутбук с летающими снежинками на спящем мониторе, открытый пенал с карандашами и ручками, блок бумаги для записей и старенький плеер с полустёртой надписью на боку. На полках у стены книги на корейском, диски и пара коробок с косметикой. Сначала Крис решил, что с косметикой, но потом тронул пальцами, покопался и достал толстый чёрный карандаш. На одной из граней красовалось: "Для профессионального грима". Крис понимающе улыбнулся и подумал, что те чёртовы джинсы, как видно, тоже нужны были Чонину не для школы, а для сцены. Если уж он дополнительно так много занимался танцами, то, наверное, время от времени и выступал тоже.

Шкаф с одеждой Криса не заинтересовал, потому он вернулся к кровати и попытался снять с Чонина шарф и куртку. В шарф Чонин вцепился мёртвой хваткой, так что Крис махнул рукой и просто аккуратно снял с Чонина тёплые ботинки, уложил соню на кровати удобнее, подсунул подушку и тихонько прикрыл дверь. Из любопытства заглянул в ванную, что располагалась рядом с комнатой Чонина, заглянул и в соседнюю комнату. Зеркальные стены и всего одно узкое окно — зал для танцев, как и следовало ожидать. Скорее всего, отголоски музыки, что Крис иногда слышал, доносились именно отсюда. На подоконнике и в углах зала красовались динамики. Чонин наверняка подключал к центральному динамику плеер и включал музыку, а потом танцевал.

Шарф Чонин Крису так и не вернул. Ни утром, ни потом.

Никогда.

 

***

 

Вызов в школу стал для Криса полной неожиданностью. Он собственными глазами видел, что Чонин всегда прилежно занимался, поэтому любые учебные проблемы казались невероятными — на грани фантастики. Начальник учебной части ещё и не соизволил ввести Криса в курс дела. Просто позвонил и потребовал, чтобы Крис немедленно явился в школу, иначе ему придётся отстранить Чонина от занятий.

Недоумевающий Крис отпросился с последних лекций, приехал в школу и с горем пополам нашёл нужный кабинет. В приёмной нарвался на секретаря пуританского вида. Чонин с мрачным лицом сидел на диване у стены, но поднялся, прихватив рюкзак, едва секретарь накинулась на Криса с вопросами. Их обоих тут же провели к начальнику.

Господин Дюбуа отрывисто представился, уточнил, кем является Крис, и перешёл к делу. Крис лениво наблюдал за этим щуплым типом, отмечая склонность к беспорядочной жестикуляции и желчность натуры. Господин Дюбуа вызывал у Криса стойкое чувство отвращения, но он следил за посещаемостью и решал проблемы, создаваемые учениками. А Чонин, как ни крути, был учеником именно этой школы.

— Он пропускает занятия по общей истории, господин Ву, — возмущался Дюбуа. — Две недели, вы можете себе представить? Не появляется вообще! И я несказанно удивлён, потому что до этого ученик всегда посещал занятия и не вызывал нареканий. Я мог бы закрыть глаза на несколько пропусков, потому что ваш подопечный порой выступает в школьном театре и клубе с танцевальными программами. Загруженность, репетиции — это понятно. Но две недели! И он отказывается объяснить причину! Вообще ничего не говорит! Вы же понимаете, что так продолжаться не может. Либо вы решите эту проблему, ну... скажем, в течение двух дней, либо моя записка по этому поводу окажется на столе у директора, а Ким Чонин будет отстранён от занятий на неопределённый срок.

— Это всё? — невозмутимо уточнил Крис, когда в кабинете повисла гнетущая тишина.

— Разумеется.

— Мы можем идти? С вашего позволения, конечно.

— Да, ступайте, — благосклонно кивнул выговорившийся и спустивший пар начальник учебной части.

Крис и Чонин покинули кабинет, прошли немного по коридору и остановились на небольшой площадке у лестницы. Как видно, сейчас шли занятия, потому вокруг никого не оказалось.

Крис подвёл Чонина к окну, присел на край подоконника и скрестил руки на груди. Чонин стоял к нему вполоборота, держал в руке рюкзак и молчал.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне, что случилось.

— Ничего, — буркнул Чонин и отвернулся совсем.

— К тебе кто-то цепляется? Преподаватель придирается?

— Нет. Это неважно.

— Это важно, раз ты пропускаешь занятия. Если мы с тобой сейчас не решим этот вопрос, то они доберутся до твоих родителей. Ты не только сам подставишься, но и меня утянешь с собой, да ещё и дашь повод для волнений матери. Слушай, ты, безусловно, можешь решить всё сам, ничуть не сомневаюсь. И я не собираюсь лезть туда, куда не просят. Но тебе нужно ходить на занятия. Если я чем-то могу тебе помочь, просто скажи — я помогу.

— Ничего не нужно, хён, — тихо отозвался Чонин, бросив на него быстрый взгляд поверх плеча. — Всё в порядке, правда.

— И ты не будешь пропускать занятия?

— Не буду. Но не сегодня.

— Так, погоди... — Крис нахмурился и предположил: — Тебе сейчас надо на историю?

— Да, — не стал отпираться Чонин. — Но сегодня я туда не пойду. Пойду завтра, хорошо? Если не возражаешь, сегодня я вообще уже никуда не пойду.

— Ты чего-то боишься? Или ищешь способ отвертеться?

— Хён, если бы я искал способ отвертеться, то попросил бы отсрочку посерьёзнее, тебе не кажется? Один день ничего не даст, ведь так? Я не хочу сегодня никуда идти. И если ты не занят, то, может, просто погуляем?

— Гм... — Крис растерянно развёл руками, а потом его осенило: — Дело в какой-нибудь девчонке?

— Нет. — Но глаза Чонин отвёл. Не то чтобы врал, но явно недоговаривал.

— Ты уже встречался с кем-нибудь? — повеселевший Крис оттолкнулся от подоконника, ухватил Чонина за руку и потащил к лестнице.

— Ну так...

— Откуда такая неуверенность? Мне казалось, ты должен пользоваться популярностью. Или тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Нет. И вообще...

— Волнуешься, что можешь сесть в лужу? Не заморачивайся. Девчонки любят ушами. Главное, складно говорить и не теряться, тогда они сами полезут к тебе в штаны.

У Чонина заполыхали даже кончики ушей. И он попытался высвободить руку. Крис остановился на ступенях и с подозрением осмотрел его с головы до ног и обратно.

— Ясно, так далеко зайти пока не вышло, но целоваться ты хоть умеешь?

Чонин определённо мечтал провалиться сквозь землю и прятал глаза. Крис не смог удержаться от улыбки — его мальчик был невинным, как ангел, и чистым, как первый снег. Даже не верилось.

— Могу тебя научить, хочешь?

Чонин, очаровательный до невозможности в своём смущении, шумно фыркнул, выдернул пальцы из ладони Криса и пулей слетел вниз по лестнице под тихий смех. Когда же Крис добрался до машины, Чонин уже топтался рядом и щеголял слабым румянцем на скулах — оклемался.

Крис закинул в салон рюкзак, захлопнул дверцу и развернул вознамерившегося просочиться в машину Чонина носом к перекрёстку.

— Давай что-нибудь перекусим или выпьем хотя бы, а то я от нервов голодный, как волк. Тут кафешки есть вообще?

— В квартале отсюда неплохое кафе, — пожал плечами Чонин и лёгкой походкой двинулся вперёд, указывая дорогу. Крис неспешно шёл следом и откровенно любовался, водя взглядом по фигуре Чонина от плеч до лодыжек. Высокий, гибкий, грациозный даже в тёплой куртке и тяжёлых ботинках. Красивый настолько, что у Криса дыхание перехватывало, а "мой мальчик", не пропадающее из мыслей, казалось естественным и родным. Хотелось догнать Чонина, поймать его пальцы и согреть их жаром ладонь. Останавливало лишь то, что люди вокруг не поймут. Или поймут так, что на душе станет противно и гадко.

Они прошли перекрёсток, свернули налево. Но стоило впереди замаячить яркой вывеске, как Чонин вдруг остановился и прикрыл глаза.

— Что...

— Хён, ты слышишь? — почему-то шёпотом спросил Чонин и повернулся к узкому проулку, захламлённому мусорными урнами.

— Что слышу? Ты о чём?

— Погоди... — Чонин шагнул к проулку.

— По-моему, это плохая идея, — попытался образумить Чонина Крис, но тот отмахнулся и ускорил шаги. Тихо выругавшись, Крис кинулся следом. Чонин ещё прибавил ходу, почти бегом добрался до конца проулка и свернул вправо, потом налево, чтобы вдруг резко замереть на месте. Крис едва не налетел на него и машинально сжал его плечи ладонями.

Впереди под навесом на вымощенном досками пятачке под глухой плач гитары и щёлканье кастаньет танцевали мужчина и женщина. То ли испанцы, то ли мексиканцы — Крис не улавливал такие нюансы. Вокруг навеса расположились зрители. Многие хлопали в ладоши, помогая отбивать ритм. Женщина, что танцевала, могла похвастать седыми прядями в иссиня-чёрных волосах, но она сохранила при этом стройность и гибкость. Взлетевшие над головой кисти красиво изгибались и вращались, а каблуки задорно отбивали дробь, с силой толкаясь о крепкие доски. Мужчина выглядел помоложе лет на десять, двигался с тигриной грацией и хищностью. Резкие взмахи руками живо напомнили Крису танец Чонина. Не то же самое, но очень похоже. Со страстью, ощутимой и поглощающей.

Чонин слегка повёл плечами, сбрасывая ладони Криса, и шагнул ближе к навесу, жадно разглядывая танцующую пару. Ещё шаг и ещё. Но идея и впрямь оказалась неважной — их заметили. Гитара и щёлканье кастаньет тут же стихли, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. И Крис почувствовал себя неуютно под прицелом добрых двух десятков глаз.

— И что это вам тут надо? — на не самом правильном английском поинтересовались у Криса и Чонина. Два рослых парня подошли к ним ближе, и доброжелательностью тут точно не пахло.

— Просто посмотреть, — тихо ответил Чонин прежде, чем Крис успел рот открыть и брякнуть что-нибудь примирительное.

— Тебе тут цирк или что? — с угрозой уточнил один из парней, наступая на Чонина и вынуждая сделать шаг назад. Если б только Чонин хотел сделать этот шаг назад. Он не сделал. Остался стоять на месте.

— В цирке не танцуют, — отрезал Чонин. — Мне интересно. Правда. Разве кому-то плохо будет, если мы только посмотрим?

— Слушай, амиго... — Крис не на шутку заволновался, потому что парень сжал кулак с явным намерением пустить его в дело.

— У меня имя есть. Чонин. Я учусь танцам. Мне интересно, — упрямо повторил Чонин. — Это... красиво. Меня учат совсем не так, и я не понимаю...

Женщина, что недавно танцевала, громко окликнула прицепившуюся к Чонину парочку по-испански. Крис уловил вопросительные интонации. Второй парень, что до этого молчал, чуть повернулся и насмешливо ответил ей по-испански, лениво указав на Чонина. Женщина скупо усмехнулась, подняла руку и поманила пальцем, потом что-то сказала негромко.

Оба парня смерили Чонина оценивающими взглядами, после тот, что говорил по-английски, сплюнул себе под ноги и качнул головой:

— Донна хочет, чтобы ты танцевал.

Чонин слегка покраснел и неловко сунул руки в карманы куртки.

— Я так вот не умею.

— Но ты же сказал, что учишься танцевать, значит, как-то умеешь.

— Мне говорят, что у меня не получается. — Чонин и вовсе нахохлился, уткнувшись носом в меховую опушку на воротнике куртки. Тут уж вмешался Крис и слегка подтолкнул Чонина.

— Иди. Ты умеешь. Просто покажи им.

— Да не умею я. По звучанию румба, но меня совсем не такому учили. Ничего общего.

— Румба, — кивнула женщина, достав чуть помятую пачку сигарет. Она вытряхнула сигарету, щёлкнула зажигалкой, затянулась, а с выдохом певуче произнесла: — Rumba pa’ resucitar los muertos.

— Румба воскрешает мёртвых, — перевёл один из парней. — Будешь танцевать? Или боишься?

Чонин с силой стиснул зубы и принялся расстёгивать куртку. Впихнул куртку в руки Крису, сверху положил шарф Криса, который так и не вернул до сих пор. Слегка поёжившись от холода, Чонин одёрнул лёгкую синюю кофту и медленно двинулся к пятачку под навесом. Ступил на доски и остановился в центре, немного неуверенно осматриваясь.

Женщина сделала новую затяжку, выдохнула вверх сизый дымок и кивнула музыканту. Тот ловко подбросил и подхватил гитару, ударил по струнам и пробежался пальцами. Ритм походил на тот, что звучал прежде, но мелодия другая. Отбросив сигарету, женщина принялась хлопать. К ней присоединялись и остальные. Хлопки сначала разделяли большие интервалы, но постепенно они звучали всё чаще.

Чонин оглянулся на Криса с растерянностью в глазах, нервно облизнул губы и прикрыл глаза. Привыкнув к ритму, он всё же начал танцевать. Чистые классические движения, безупречно выверенные годами и долгим опытом. Даже Крис опознал румбу. Ту румбу, что танцевали в классах и на официальных и любительских выступлениях и соревнованиях. Чонин танцевал безупречно, но зрители давились смешками, пока наконец не принялись посмеиваться открыто.

Чонин опустил руки, замерев на месте. Смотрел себе под ноги и кусал губы. Крис едва не кинулся к нему, чтобы обнять и успокаивающе погладить по голове. Волком смотрел на смеющихся испанцев — или мексиканцев, чёрт бы их — и мечтал удавить. Потому что они смеялись над ребёнком, а так нельзя. И смеялись напрасно. Ребёнок же не виноват, что его учили вот так танцевать, а не иначе.

Женщина смеяться перестала, подошла к Чонину и тронула за плечо, уронив негромко что-то испанской скороговоркой. Взяла за руку, шагнула в сторону, ударив каблуком по доске, и отпрянула. Слегка толкнула ладонью в грудь, заставив Чонина сделать шаг назад, и жестом велела шагнуть обратно. Она говорила быстро и напевно и хмурилась, если Чонин мешкал и не выполнял её указания вовремя.

Крис едва не выронил куртку Чонина из рук, когда услышал его низкий голос. Только говорил он точно по-испански. Поразило это явно не только Криса, но и тех двух парней, что пытались прогнать их недавно. Видимо, ребята почувствовали себя идиотами, когда сообразили, что переводили на английский для того, кто и по-испански понимал отлично.

Женщина кивнула в ответ на тихий вопрос Чонина и постучала сухим кулачком ему по груди. Крис опознал в её словах лишь "корасон". Спасибо латинской музыке — он хотя бы знал, что "сердце" по-испански "корасон".

Дальше пошло веселее. Снова гитарные переборы зазвучали под навесом с чётким ритмом. Танцевали женщина и её партнёр, а Чонин стоял рядом с ними, смотрел и время от времени повторял то, что он умудрялся углядеть. Крис не видел ни начала, ни конца танцевальных фраз, но Чонин — видел.

Женщина остановилась, одобрительно покивала, отметив, как именно Чонин повторил фрагмент танца, и отступила в сторону, позволяя Чонину и мужчине-танцору занять место под навесом и продолжить. Когда у Чонина что-то не получалось с первого раза, над ним снова начинали смеяться. Чонин упрямо выдвигал вперёд подбородок, злился и начинал сначала. Только он точно пока не замечал, что смех стал другим. Над ним ни разу больше не смеялись так, как в начале. Крис хорошо это видел со стороны. Теперь над Чонином посмеивались с уважением и одобрением. И, кажется, Крис понимал, почему. Как раз из-за того, чем была так недовольна мадам в колледже. Из-за горячности и насыщенности танца Чонина. Его движения завораживали силой эмоций и страстей. Они как будто брызгами разлетались даже с кончиков его пальцев.

Испанцы переглядывались, улыбались и повторяли: "Дуэндэ".

Через час Крис решительно растолкал зрителей, подошёл к Чонину и завернул его в куртку, строго напомнив:

— Не с твоей спиной, малыш. На сегодня хватит.

— Но... — Чонин попытался вывернуться, только Крис не намеревался рисковать его поясницей. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд женщины, снова доставшей сигарету, Крис пояснил:

— У него травма спины, нельзя застудить снова, а то опять придётся торчать в клинике. Если можно, мы придём ещё сюда. Наверное, не раз и не два.

Женщина чуть улыбнулась и кивнула, погладила притихшего Чонина по голове и лениво направилась к двери дома, что располагалась метрах в десяти от навеса.

Крис обмотал шею Чонина шарфом и принялся застёгивать на нём куртку, старательно игнорируя сердито-обиженный взгляд из-под длинной чёлки.

— Набрался новых впечатлений? И как ты только умудрился на таком расстоянии услышать музыку, а?

— Это было легко. От такой музыки у меня... кровь горит. Не могу просто стоять и слушать. Ноги сами просятся в танец, — проворчал всё ещё немного сердито Чонин. — Это как звенящие струны эмоций на кончиках пальцев и под кожей.

— Обычно эмоции красят цветом.

— Ну и что? — Чонин хмыкнул. — Я их слышу.

— Эмоции? В звуке?

— Почему нет?

В самом деле, почему нет? Кто-то видит чувства в цвете, даже если это чёрно-белые картинки, а кто-то... слышит музыкой.

— У тебя волосы мокрые, видишь? — Крис натянул Чонину на голову капюшон. — Домой. И немедленно. Прости, хорошо? Танцевал бы ты в зале, я б и слова не сказал. Но здесь холодно, а ты весь мокрый, хоть отжимай. Потанцуешь ещё, потом неделю на койке будешь валяться. И не сможешь согнуться. Или разогнуться. Оно тебе надо? Дома потанцуешь вволю. А потом мы ещё как-нибудь придём сюда. Или сам придёшь, от школы ведь недалеко. Только пообещай, что в первую очередь будешь думать о спине.

— А ты мне на слово поверишь? — вскинув голову, уточнил Чонин.

— Поверю. Ты пока не давал мне повода сомневаться в твоих словах. Надеюсь, что и не дашь.

Чонин задумчиво разглядывал его целую минуту, потом вздохнул.

— Ладно, обещаю. Точно домой сейчас? А то кафе тут недалеко.

— Нет уж. Тебе надо в душ, малыш. Срочно.

— Не называй меня так. — Чонин посмотрел волком.

— Хорошо. Мой мальчик. Так лучше?

Чонин с досадой поморщился, громко фыркнул и рванул обратно к оставленной у школы машине.

— На тебя не угодишь! — крикнул ему вслед Крис, довольно улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Но это можно расценить как согласие?

Ответа он, конечно же, не дождался.

 

 

 

 

 

  
\- 5 -

 

Чонину с лёгкостью удавалось вгонять Криса в состояние шока. Он умел обескураживать парой фраз и выглядеть при этом невинным ангелом во плоти. Крис искренне пытался не искать двойное дно в словах и поступках Чонина, но юридическое образование и соответствующий склад ума здорово этому мешали.

В конце февраля Чонин с безмятежным видом протянул ему ручную камеру и попросил заснять видео с его танцем. Вроде бы нормальная просьба. Крис, не чуя подвоха, поднялся на второй этаж и сунулся следом за Чонином в зеркальную комнату. Пока возился с камерой и настраивал, не сразу понял, чем именно занят в это время Чонин.

Отлипнув от камеры, Крис вскинул голову и едва не свалился на пол с инфарктом, потому что у него перед глазами Чонин стягивал футболку, открывая грудь и плечи. Отбросив футболку, он ещё и за пояс джинсов взялся с явным намерением их снять.

— Что ты делаешь? — возмущённо вопросил Крис, хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь остаться на месте. Камеру при этом он тоже старался изо всех сил не сломать. Смотреть на полуодетого Чонина он определённо не мог. Спокойно — не мог. Взгляд своевольно скользил по бронзовой коже, задерживаясь там, где хотелось прикоснуться губами, провести языком, поцеловать, оставить метку... Что бы Крис ни вдалбливал себе в голову, он не мог остаться равнодушным. Никак. Какими бы возвышенными ни были его чувства к Чонину, тело Чонина всё равно привлекало его со страшной силой. Хотя бы обнять... или тронуть самыми кончиками пальцев... или коснуться дыханием... Хоть что-нибудь.

При мысли, что к телу прилагалась душа, Крису и вовсе становилось немыслимо дурно. Потому что Чонин сводил его с ума весь. Полностью. Со всеми его привычками, увлечениями и талантами. С его неудержимым смехом, ослепительными или смущёнными улыбками, с упрямо выдвинутым подбородком, озорными искорками в глазах, медведеватой стеснительностью и бурными всплесками эмоций, когда кулаком по колену или в плечо до сочных синяков.

— Раздеваюсь, хён, сам не видишь?

— Зачем? — Ещё немного — и Крис начал бы заикаться.

— Я хочу посмотреть на видео, как работают мышцы, чтобы понять, где я делаю всё правильно, а где ошибаюсь. Если танцевать в одежде, то я же ничего не увижу.

— Ты собираешься танцевать без одежды? — Кажется, сердечный приступ для Криса был неминуем. Он и в одежде-то не выдерживал откровенной сексуальности танцев Чонина, а уж если Чонин будет танцевать голым... Прощай, бренный мир, Крису Ву ты уже по барабану, полностью фиолетов и весь индифферентен.

— Ну да, а что? — Чонин уставился на Криса с недоумением.

— А ты сам подумай, — зарычал на него Крис. — Если кто-то увидит такое пор... видео, то что подумает, представляешь?

— Нет, а что? — Чонин почти что сиял святой наивностью.

— То, что ты без одежды, несовершеннолетний, а тот, кто снимает эту... этот танец, принудил тебя танцевать без одежды. И, может, не только танцевать. Совращение малолетних — это уголовное преступление вообще-то. Так не пойдёт, извини. Я не могу снимать тебя без одежды на видео.

— И что же мне тогда делать? — с обиженным возмущением вопросил Чонин, требовательно глядя на него из-под длинной чёлки.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?

— А тут есть кто-то ещё? Хён, мне, правда, нужно. Мы можем заснять видео, ты дашь мне посмотреть, а потом сразу удалим. Никто не увидит.

Крис помотал головой, лишившись дара речи от такой перспективы. Потому что Чонин рисковал так никогда и не закончить танец. Потому что оператор окончательно двинулся бы крышей и натворил много чего.

Крис с трудом сглотнул и севшим голосом пробормотал:

— Есть вариант.

— Какой? — Чонин всё ещё сжимал пальцами пояс джинсов, и это здорово мешало Крису заниматься умственной деятельностью. Потому что очень хотелось посмотреть на Чонина без джинсов. Даже если нельзя, всё равно...

— Давай я установлю камеру под лучшим углом. Ты будешь тут один, хоть раздевайся совсем. Сам сможешь включать и выключать камеру, и танцевать часами, если надо.

Чонин долго смотрел на него, закусив губу, потом кивнул.

Установив камеру, Крис пулей вылетел из зеркальной комнаты. Ещё и дверь захлопнул для надёжности. Пометался по первому этажу, попытался посмотреть какой-то фильм, что-то съесть... Потом в ванной плескал в лицо холодной водой и старался прийти в себя. Немного оклемавшись, подумал как юрист, что Чонин не просто так устроил этот цирк. Но, с другой стороны, Крис не видел ни одного мотива для подобного поведения. Разве что на фоне всех тех мелочей, вроде предложения научить целоваться, Чонин решил проверить, всё ли с Крисом в порядке.

В принципе, мелочей хватало, потому что Крис не мог безупречно скрывать тягу к Чонину, интерес, влечение и прочие вещи. Он мог вести себя безукоризненно. Да и вёл. Но те чувства, что он испытывал к Чонину, всё равно так или иначе, но просачивались. Пусть по капле, но просачивались. Потому что любви, огня и кашля не утаишь. А Чонин не по годам наблюдательный, рассудительный и сообразительный. С его уст порой слетали такие слова, какие пристало говорить людям с немалым жизненным опытом. Да и с деньгами он обращался намного разумнее Криса и удерживал от лишних трат.

Как правило, дети и подростки часто просят родителей купить им что-нибудь отнюдь не практичное. Но Чонин никогда Криса о подобном не просил. Намного чаще он отказывался вообще от покупок. Приходил и говорил, что надо купить что-то, когда это действительно было необходимо. И они покупали необходимое строго по списку, укладываясь точно в ту сумму, на которую Чонин рассчитывал.

Когда Крис закупался продуктами, он всегда притаскивал кучу пакетов сверх нужного и трамбовал покупки в холодильник под осуждающим взглядом Чонина. Когда же за продуктами по какой-либо причине приходилось отправлять Чонина, он всегда приносил только то, что было оговорено. И у него ещё оставались деньги.

— Неужели тебе не хочется иногда купить что-нибудь ещё?

— Хочется. Но я думаю о том, что через час об этом и не вспомню, потому — зачем?

Эта логика для Криса оставалась непостижимой. И чересчур взрослой для парнишки пятнадцати лет от роду. Ладно, шестнадцати.

Алло, центральная, шестнадцать! Никаких фантазий, никаких желаний, никаких чувств! И не трогать руками даже в мыслях, хотя с этим хуже...

— Держись от него подальше, козёл, — строго предупредил собственное отражение в зеркале Крис и полез под душ. Холодный. Едва не завопил от обрушившейся на голову ледяной воды и торопливо повернул вентиль с горячей. Так-то лучше.

Прикрыв глаза, Крис лениво перебирал в памяти всё, что натворил, и пытался понять, где и в чём он мог проколоться настолько, чтобы Чонин решил его испытать. Если. Потому что помешанность Чонина на танцах сбрасывать со счетов не стоило.

Крис едва не застонал, когда подумал, что у него над головой Чонин сейчас танцует перед камерой. Обнажённый.

Зря подумал, потому что воображение живо нарисовало гибкое тело с длинными мышцами под бронзовой кожей. Красиво настолько, что дух захватывало. И Крис спохватился только тогда, когда уже провёл ладонью по члену пару раз. Руку убрать не смог, как и избавиться от фантазий. Зажмурившись, принялся надрачивать быстрее, чтобы сбросить напряжение поскорее и забыть. Хоть на время.

И застыл на месте, различив характерный звук, будто бы кто-то распахнул дверь в ванную.

— Гм... Хён, я на минутку. Только умоюсь. Вверху нет воды.

Крис медленно повернул голову и уставился на взмокшего от пота Чонина затравленным взглядом. К Чонину он стоял боком, а незадёрнутая шторка открывала чудный вид, должно быть. Хотя бы стоящий колом член она точно не скрывала. Как и ладонь на нём. И вообще всю позу Криса, которую можно было истолковать однозначно без каких-либо трудностей. И ничего ни черта не падало, потому что Чонин, его голос... Ну в самом деле, как ещё истолковать это, если голый парень торчит в душе со стояком наперевес и наяривает ладонью. Уж точно не как вышивание крестиком. Крис считал Чонина чистым и наивным, но не до такой степени.

У Чонина же брови выразительно дрогнули, когда он оценил картинку в целом.

— Прости, не думал, что ты средь дня решишь принять душ, хён. Обычно ты утром и вечером это делаешь.

С невозмутимым лицом Чонин шагнул к раковине, проигнорировав немо открывающийся и закрывающийся рот Криса. Зашумела вода. Чонин увлечённо поплескал в лицо, обтёр шею, ухватил мыло и намылил ладони. Крис оторопело смотрел на него и невольно думал, что даже сейчас умывающийся Чонин выглядел убийственно горячим.

— Надеюсь, я тебе настрой не порушил? — пробормотал Чонин, крепко зажмурившись и натерев мыльной пеной лицо. — Не стесняйся, если что.

Крис до боли закусил губу и подумал, что мелкого засранца не мешало бы удавить ещё в колыбели. Как будто нарочно издевался тут. Но ведь не скажешь же: "Поумывайся ещё полчасика, пока я на тебя дрочить буду дальше". Потому что, алло, центральная, мелкому засранцу всего шестнадцать! И мелкий засранец с больной спиной. Хотя это неважно. Крису хватило бы и малости — прикоснуться, поцеловать, тронуть губами. Он бы кончил. Даже от этого. Ну а если тронуть губами бёдра и взять в рот член, чтобы удовольствие было обоюдным...

Крис зашипел от неожиданности. Стоило лишь подумать о своих губах на члене Чонина, как его собственный член ощутимо дёрнулся, затвердел ещё больше и выплеснул семя Крису на живот. Причём именно в ту секунду, когда Чонину приспичило покончить с умыванием и отвернуться от раковины. Чонин смотрел на него с лёгким смущением и неприкрытым интересом одновременно. Потом шагнул к двери и поймал пальцами край полотенца, чтобы вытереться.

— Прости, — с трудом выдохнул Крис, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Чонина.

— Всё в порядке, хён. Извини, что помешал, — тихо отозвался Чонин и добавил за секунду до того, как бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь: — У тебя красивые бёдра.

Крис беспомощно ловил ртом воздух и пытался переварить услышанное. На миг даже решил, что примерещилось. Но нет, он чётко слышал эти слова, а его воображение точно было не способно на такой выпад, потому что Крису и в голову никогда не приходило, что у него, оказывается, красивые бёдра. Да с чего вдруг? Ему никогда такого не говорили.

Но настоящий ад начался чуть позже.

Утром спящий на ходу Крис по привычке сунулся в ванную, не обратил внимания на горящий свет и шумящую воду, склонился над раковиной, плеснул в лицо холодной водой и раскрыл глаза, уставившись в зеркало сначала на собственное отражение, а потом на отражение... Крис проснулся сразу же. Полностью.

Под тёплыми струями сладко потягивался Чонин и довольно жмурился.

— Доброе утро. Хён, ты разбираешься в водопроводных трубах? У меня в ванной до сих пор нет воды, — сонно промурчал Чонин, совершенно не замечая, что его "драгоценного хёна" капитально прихватило от вида стройного гибкого тела. Обнажённого, между прочим. Совсем. И невозможно...

— Господи... — Крис чуть не откусил себе язык, едва не расшиб голову о дверь, почти навернулся, запнувшись о порожек, но всё-таки зацепился пальцами за край коврика и загремел на пол в коридоре. Громко так, отлично рассадив колени, исцарапав ладони и больно долбанувшись подбородком. Но хотя бы всё упало. И то хорошо.

— Хён, ты там не убился? — встревоженно позвал из ванной Чонин.

— Если бы, а ведь так хотелось убиться... — пробормотал Крис, уткнувшись в ковёр. — Господи, я согрешил. Покарай меня мгновенной смертью. Пожалуйста.

— Хён, я не хотел тебя напугать. Правда. И ещё... я забыл полотенце. Можешь принести моё? Или я могу твоё взять?

Не было печали...

— Моё бери, — сдавленно отозвался Крис, пытаясь отлепить себя от коврика. При мысли, что у них осталась одна ванная на двоих, Крису немедленно захотелось уволиться к чёртовой матери, потому что он физически этого бы не выдержал. Либо набросился бы на Чонина рано или поздно, либо убился бы при попытках мгновенно исчезнуть из ванной. Хрен редьки не слаще.

Отправив ходячий фетиш с ярлычком "несовершеннолетний — держаться подальше и не трогать" в школу, Крис принялся решать проблему с ванной на втором этаже. Сначала полазил сам: осмотрел, обнюхал, покрутил вентили. В ванной в самом деле не было воды. Стоило повернуть вентиль, в трубах фырчало и чихало, но ни капли из крана выжать не удавалось. Так и не сообразив, в чём тут дело, Крис обратился к специалистам.

Специалист прибыл через полчаса, обследовал всё в ванной, засел там с инструментами, а потом справился с задачей, обнаружив в процессе в одной из труб сюрприз в виде презерватива. Поржал, отметив, что изделие отличного качества, получил причитающееся и отбыл с широкой улыбкой на лице и в прекрасном настроении.

Крис заглянул к Чонину в комнату, пошарил по ящикам в столе, а после догадался сунуть нос под подушку, где и красовалась новенькая упаковка с соответствующим содержимым. Припомнив себя в возрасте Чонина, Крис припечатал ладонь к лицу. Ну что поделать, если мальчику любопытно? Доигрался, экспериментатор малолетний. Хотя, гадёныш такой, мог бы и сразу честно сказать, в чём там дело, с ванной-то. Чтобы Крис не выглядел таким идиотом в глазах специалиста, демонстративно помахивавшего презервативом.

Вообще нормальные мальчишки, да и Крис в тринадцать, слегка повозившись с изделием из латекса, наполняли потом смешные штуки водой и сбрасывали с крыши на головы прохожим. Вот весело было. Но Чонин умудрился как-то с помощью всего одной единицы лишить себя воды в ванной. С другой стороны, дом двухэтажный, и под окнами прохожие не шляются, а до дороги бросать далековато — не долетит точно. Крис бы не добросил. Потому лишать себя воды и впрямь интереснее. А может, Чонин просто уронил презерватив, и тот прошмыгнул в сливное отверстие, а там уж застрял.

Чёрта с два теперь угадаешь, а Чонин уж точно не признается ни за что на свете.

 

 

 

 

 

\- 6 -

 

В воскресенье вечером они решили посмотреть в гостиной какое-нибудь весёлое кино. Крис не запомнил ничего, потому что украдкой рассматривал сидевшего рядом на диване Чонина — это было намного интереснее. Чонин залез на диван с ногами в своей обычной манере и грел Криса горячим боком.

Как они уснули и когда, Крис тоже не запомнил. Зато проснулся от того, что Чонин плотно прижимался к нему.

Тоже в порядке вещей для подростка — видеть эротические сны. Другое дело, что Крис оказался не готов к тому, что его облапают, надышат ему на шею и прижмутся губами. Причём мелкий засранец ещё и не шумел — домогался во сне тихо, но уверенно. Выдавали его только сбитое тяжёлое дыхание и активные действия.

Крис тихо умирал, пока по его телу шарили горячие руки. Попытался обнять Чонина и погладить ладонью по спине, чтобы немного успокоить. Тут же обмер, обнаружив, что футболка на Чонине задралась, а его пальцы легли на гладкую кожу на пояснице.

С резким выдохом Чонин ещё сильнее прижался к нему, позволив прочувствовать твёрдость в районе бёдер.

Крис зажмурился, тая от прикосновения губ к шее — немного ниже линии челюсти. Новый выдох опалил кожу не хуже поцелуя. И Крис безотчётно просунул руку между ними, чтобы провести пальцами по напряжённому животу и пробраться под пояс лёгких брюк. В ладонь удобно легло твёрдое и тяжёлое, горячее и влажное. Под пальцами жил слабый пульс и ощущалась манящая рельефность.

С губ Чонина слетел невнятный, но откровенно изумлённый возглас, ну а после резкого движения он ожидаемо загремел с дивана.

Крис с сожалением прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и тихо поинтересовался:

— Ты там не убился?

— Н-нет, — донеслось снизу минуты через две.

— Помочь? — Крис подложил руки под голову и коварно улыбнулся бесстрастной люстре на потолке.

— Хён!!!

— Ну что? Можно подумать, я никогда не был в твоём возрасте, стесняшка. Знаешь такое слово — "поллюция"? Что теперь, казнить тебя за это? Если так казнить всех, у кого случалось и случается до сих пор, то люди на Земле вымрут. Так тебе помочь?

— Уже поздно, — глухо проворчал с ковра Чонин.

— В смысле — уже кончил? Или в смысле — всё упало? — индифферентно уточнил Крис. — Хотя... если загреметь с дивана... упало, да? Так и будешь лежать на полу?

— Нет, но мы проспали, кажется.

— Аминь... Что?!

Через минуту оба носились по дому как угорелые и торопливо собирались, потому что и впрямь проспали. Пришлось запихнуть Чонина в салон "кадиллака" и отвезти в школу, чтобы успеть к началу занятий.

У школьных ворот Крис притормозил. Чонин распахнул дверцу, собираясь выскочить на тротуар, и одна из девушек у ворот тут же замахала ему рукой. Чонин помедлил.

— Симпатичная. Губа не дура. Давно подцепил? — проницательно разобрался в ситуации Крис, мысленно предъявив счёт девице за спущенный в ванну презерватив.

Чонин заполыхал даже ушами и втянул выставленную уже из машины ногу обратно.

— Целовались уже хоть? — продолжил истекать ядом Крис.

— Хён, перестань, — тихо попросил вконец засмущавшийся Чонин.

— Ужас какой. Тебе сколько лет, чудо? При твоих данных уже давно пора миновать уйму этапов.

— Времени не хватает, — буркнул Чонин и отвернулся.

— Это как? — не понял Крис, с интересом разглядывая тёмные волосы на затылке и прикидывая, стоит расчесать Чонина или отпустить на волю лохматым.

— С тех пор, как мне стукнуло двенадцать, я меняю школы примерно раз в два месяца.

— Ты поэтому испанский знаешь?

— Да не знаю я испанский! — зафырчал тут же Чонин. — Просто хорошо понимаю и могу сказать несколько фраз.

Ясно всё. Крис не представлял, радоваться ему или печалиться, зато понимал теперь, почему у него на руках такой невинный ребёнок. В самом деле, сложно грешить, когда меняешь школы и окружение, как перчатки. За два месяца только и успеешь, что попривыкнуть немного и сломать лёд — и уже пора переезжать на новое место. Даже странно, что при таком количестве переездов Чонин не стал нервным и диким. Хотя... его спасали танцы и музыка.

— Ладно, сорвиголова, запоминай. Девчонки любят ушами. Язык у тебя подвешен неплохо, вот и пользуйся.

— Сам знаю.

— Угу, я вижу. А ещё ты красивый и обаятельный.

Старый румянец ещё не успел сползти, а Чонин уже зацветал новым. И Крис испытывал от этого иррациональное удовольствие. Через минуту, налюбовавшись вволю, сжалился.

— Ну беги уже, а то точно опоздаешь.

Чонин выбрался из машины и двинулся к школьным воротам. Крис проводил его задумчивым взглядом, понаблюдал за ужимками местной красотки и отметил пару здоровых лбов, косившихся на Чонина с откровенной неприязнью. Это немного беспокоило. С другой стороны, Чонин и впрямь по-взрослому рассудительный, так что глобально вляпаться не должен.

Крис довольно улыбнулся, глядя, как Чонин шагает в компании девушки к центральному зданию школы. Его мальчик умный и красивый, и талантливый — таким легко гордиться.

— По-моему, у тебя уже крыша едет, — поставил ему диагноз Исин, когда они вновь встретились в кафе.

— Мне уже всё равно как-то, — безмятежно отозвался Крис. — И я бы не сказал, что так уж схожу с ума. Мне хорошо просто быть рядом. И смотреть, как он танцует. Хотя ты прав — крыша едет.

— Именно. Дело не в том, что это неправильно. Дело в том, к чему это может привести.

— М-м-м? — Крис отвлёкся от коктейля и вопросительно посмотрел на Исина.

— Был такой офигенно умный чувак. Фрейд. Слышал, может? Если что-то долго в себе держать и переживать минута за минутой, то это может мутировать в нечто ненормальное. Наверное, тебе стоило отказаться от этой работы тогда, когда ты понял, насколько всё серьёзно. Было бы проще поставить крест. И сейчас, кстати, не поздно.

— Почему? — Крис всерьёз обиделся. — Да, у меня от него крыша едет, но я не кидаюсь на него — держу себя в руках без особого труда.

— Вот именно. Потому что ты знаешь, что ему пятнадцать...

— Шестнадцать, — сквозь зубы рыкнул Крис.

— Шестнадцать, ладно. Так вот, ты знаешь, что ему шестнадцать, что у него больная спина, поэтому и держишь себя в руках. Но ты ведь всё равно хочешь. И любишь. А он в итоге всё равно уедет и оставит тебя с носом. Что тогда?

Крис отставил стакан и потёр веки ладонями.

— Я не знаю, Исин. Просто не знаю. И я не могу запретить ему жить. Он совсем ребёнок и ничего толком не пробовал. Как я могу у него отбирать это и связывать по рукам и ногам своими чувствами?

— Не можешь. Поэтому просто исчезни, пока никому не стало плохо. Знаешь, люди в большинстве своём, скажем так, чувствуют эмоциями, а вот ты... ты чувствуешь страстями. Ты, по-моему, вообще не знаешь, что такое нормальные эмоции. Если у тебя крыша поедет окончательно, ты будешь опасен — в первую очередь — для него.

— Нет, — Крис твёрдо покачал головой, — не для него. Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что могло бы...

— Ты так думаешь. Но реальность не всегда соответствует нашим намерениям.

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься. Скорее, я сам сдохну, чем позволю случиться чему-нибудь плохому с ним.

Это полностью соответствовало намерениям и желаниям Криса.

Он помнил, как мама Чонина называла сына солнышком. Чонин стал солнышком и для него. Даже в мелочах.

Крис никогда не прятался от правды и признавал, что сам он сложный человек, потому что настроение и страсти у него скакали чуть ли не каждую минуту из белого в чёрное и обратно. Внешне он оставался спокойным и невозмутимым, но внутри у него всё ревело, бурлило и клокотало, как в паровом котле. И людям вокруг он часто напоминал минное поле, когда не знаешь, куда ногу поставить, чтоб не рвануло и не прибило.

А Чонин с лёгкостью лечил собой и депрессию Криса, и просто плохое настроение. Крису вообще хватало одного взгляда на Чонина, чтобы начать улыбаться.

Но Исин, конечно, не ошибался, когда говорил, что Крис хочет Чонина, только любил Чонина он при этом намного больше. Чонин был для него верой в лучшее, надеждой. Крис просыпался с мыслями о Чонине и засыпал с ними же. Словно молитва утром и на ночь.

Чонин.

Его любимый мальчик.

Светлый и лучистый, как солнышко.

Его вера, его религия и его Бог.

— Ты точно спятил, — вздохнул Исин. — Сдвиг по фазе у тебя, дружище...

Но оба даже не догадывались, насколько всё плохо.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
\- 7 -

 

Звонок из школы спустя две недели Криса удивил. Неожиданно. Насколько он знал, Чонин больше не пропускал занятия, но на дисплее красовался всё тот же номер.

— Господин Ву? Мы с вами...

— Да, я вас помню, мсье Дюбуа. Что вам угодно? — Крис торопливо глянул на часы — до лекции по криминалистике оставалось ровно две минуты.

— Вы должны приехать в клинику...

Пока Крис ошеломлённо молчал, Дюбуа диктовал адрес той самой клиники, где Крис уже бывал в компании Чонина. Хуже того, у Криса всё скрутило в груди дурным предчувствием.

— Что случилось?

— Понимаете, это не... телефонный разговор. Пожалуйста, поспешите. Необходимо как можно быстрее решить ряд вопросов. Это очень важно. Я жду вас у регистратуры.

Крис не стал отпрашиваться, лишь коротко предупредил Исина, что ему надо в клинику, и что-то случилось с Чонином. Дорогу от университета до клиники Крис не запомнил. Вбежал в холл клиники и резко остановился, увидев рядом с взвинченным Дюбуа полицейского.

Дальше всё походило на какой-то кошмар, тягучий жуткий сон, когда проснуться хочется нестерпимо, но не получается. В ушах эхом отдавался голос Дюбуа, но Крис ничего не видел — он представлял будто наяву всё, что произошло в тот день. Начиная с репетиции и выступления в школьном клубе и заканчивая клиникой.

После выступления в клубе Чонин вместе с другими школьниками пришёл на занятие по истории, где случилась короткая стычка с двумя его одноклассниками. Не в первый раз, к слову. До этого — по словам Дюбуа — был виноват сам Чонин, который резко реагировал на насмешки по поводу его английского и несколько раз заступался за классных аутсайдеров: парнишку на социальном попечении, у которого всё время вымогали деньги и заставляли выполнять всякие мелкие поручения, девчушку-пышку и одноклассника с дефектом речи — его передразнивали постоянно. Но во всех тех случаях хватало вмешательства учителя, чтобы пресечь назревающую драку.

— Ничего особенного, в этот раз они просто повздорили из-за девочки, — не преминул добавить Дюбуа, но его слова ничего не добавляли к тому, что Крис видел в собственной голове. Всего лишь повод... Он знал, как это бывает. Чонин яркий, приметный, талантливый, потрясающе танцует и вспыхивает, как спичка. Неудивительно, что он нравился девчонкам. Только при этом он оставался иностранцем и чужаком. Вполне естественно, что хватало тех, кому он был как кость поперёк горла даже без его обострённого чувства справедливости.

Крис даже не удивился, когда Дюбуа перешёл к сути. Просто мысленно поражался — смелости хватило только при количественном превосходстве в шесть раз. Они пытались всячески Чонина задеть, насмехались над тем, что парень предпочитает танцы вместо того, чтобы играть в футбол или баскетбол, докатились до того, что открыто обвинили его в нетрадиционной ориентации. В результате все семеро собрались в кабинете начальника учебной части и получили нагоняй. Только стало хуже.

Дюбуа не знал, как они умудрились оказаться на пустом стадионе все семеро. Зато Крис знал, что когда кому-то хотят устроить "тёмную", устраивают так или иначе. Способ находится всегда. И даже гений всё равно не сможет избегать ловушек вечно, будучи в меньшинстве.

Он чуть прикрыл глаза, отчётливо представляя себе всё, что творилось на стадионе. Знал, что Чонин ни за что бы не уступил. Особенно тогда, когда в его отношении намерения той шестёрки были настолько очевидны. Скорее всего, Чонин и начал первым, потому что ему требовалось хоть как-то уменьшить количество противников. Одному расквасил нос, второму ударом ноги сломал челюсть. Потом свернулся на земле клубком, защищая голову, но не помогло. Сознание он потерял за несколько секунд до того, как на стадионе появился старый тренер, вспомнивший, что позабыл на скамье журнал, а вместе с ним — два помощника помоложе.

Завидев тренера и двух дюжих парней, шестёрка рванула прочь, но их всех опознали и завернули в кабинет начальника по учебной части. Вызвали скорую для Чонина и одного из нападавших, которому Чонин сломал челюсть.

— Вы же понимаете, в некотором роде это рядовой случай. Просто драка...

— Когда шестеро на одного? — тихо уточнил Крис. — Просто драка? Только потому, что они успели избить его, но не успели изнасиловать?

— Послушайте, они сейчас у меня в кабинете. И я, конечно же...

Крис не слушал. Он слишком хорошо знал эту кухню. Если бы он сейчас прямо заявил, что подаст в суд от имени Чонина, то впоследствии никто и рта бы не раскрыл для дачи показаний, а саму ситуацию вывернули бы так, чтобы переложить вину на Чонина. Так было раньше и так будет. Школе выгоднее замять дело в том случае, если дело и впрямь обошлось только побоями.

— В каком он состоянии? — перебил Крис господина Дюбуа.

— Поймите, надо как можно быстрее решить вопрос...

— Я вас спросил о другом, — непроизвольно повысил голос Крис. — Мне наплевать на любые вопросы, пока я не услышу ответ на свой вопрос. Где он? Что с ним вообще? У него достаточно серьёзная травма спины, вы понимаете? Потому я хочу немедленно услышать, чем всё это для него обернулось.

Ушибы и ссадины, как оказалось. Зато в количестве. Били и кулаками, и ногами. И пришлось наложить швы на рану на голове.

Про внутреннее кровотечение из-за нескольких особенно сильных ударов по корпусу сказали чуть позже и сразу успокоили, что переливание крови уже сделали, и состояние стабильное. "Легко отделался", — вот так это все называли.

Крису разрешили зайти в палату и побыть несколько минут с Чонином. Врач предупредил, что Чонин проснётся только поздним вечером, не раньше.

Крис нерешительно прикрыл за собой дверь и помедлил, разглядывая вытянувшегося на койке Чонина. Кошмар продолжался и всё никак не заканчивался. Крис, в общем-то, до сих пор не мог поверить, что это на самом деле происходит. Не с его мальчиком. Реальность оставалась до жути нереальной, и он ничего не чувствовал. И сердце, и мозг впали в непреходящее оцепенение. Крис вообще не ощущал себя самого. Смотрел на Чонина, а собственные глаза казались чужими.

Он деревянно шагнул вперёд, ещё и ещё. Остановился и с силой закусил губу. Там, где не красовались пластыри, белели бинты. К счастью, никаких проводов и подозрительных аппаратов и приспособлений рядом с Чонином не наблюдалось. И Крис оказался прав на все сто — руки Чонина выглядели так, как полагалось выглядеть рукам человека, который дрался до самого конца. Бинты спускались с запястий на кисти, но не скрывали разбитые костяшки, ссадины и царапины, грязь под ногтями. Сами ногти тоже не в лучшем виде, а на левой руке под ногтем на мизинце расползалась синева — именно по мизинцу скользнула бита.

Крис присел на край, хотел коснуться руки Чонина, но не осмелился. Побоялся, что может причинить боль невольно. С горечью он изучал лицо Чонина и оставшиеся на нём следы. С правой стороны глаз заплыл, оттенки багрового смешивались с насыщенной синевой. Опухоль плавно переползала на скулу. На переносице осталась глубокая поперечная ссадина, едва-едва затянувшаяся подсохшей корочкой из крови и сукровицы. Левую бровь перечеркнула ещё одна ссадина, похожая темнела на скуле. Кровь запеклась в левом уголке рта. Разбитые губы... Слева на голове выбрили волосы вокруг раны, наложили швы и залепили плотным пластырем.

Если всё остальное прятали бинты, то шея оставалась открытой. Багровые разводы переходили от ярких оттенков к тёмным, местами под кожей разливалась насыщенная синева. И Крис мрачно предполагал, что под бинтами такая же картина, если не хуже. Один сплошной синяк...

Крис сполз с койки, встал на колени и всё-таки прикоснулся к левой руке Чонина. С бесконечной осторожностью гладил кончиками пальцев и не знал, что ему теперь, чёрт возьми, делать.

Он учился на юридическом, проходил практику в конторе отца и прекрасно понимал, как работает система и для чего. Но даже если бы он не знал и попытался протащить дело в суд... он не мог. У него не было такого права, потому что Чонину он никто. Только родители Чонина могли дать делу ход — разобравшись с нюансами международного права и договоров между Канадой и Кореей, а это время, и упущенное время — это проблема при снятии побоев непосредственно с Чонина, включая прочую бумажную волокиту, которая будет непременно, ведь и родители, и сам Чонин были гражданами другого государства. Ещё дать делу ход могли школьные социальные работники, которым однако выгоднее замять всё, так что на них и рассчитывать нечего. И дело это гиблое, потому что не будет ни свидетелей, ни показаний. Подумаешь, мальчишки девчонку не поделили и подрались. Обычное дело. Всем же наплевать будет, что шестеро на одного, и какие они там цели себе преследовали. Тем более, речь об иностранце. Кому есть дело до иностранца? Никому.

Пребывая в моральной пустоте и глухом отчаянии, Крис послушно вышел из палаты, когда врач напомнил, что время вышло. На машине добирался до школы и безучастно ждал в приёмной. Смотрел на пятёрку парней и ждал. Слушал их смех и ждал. А они откровенно веселились, зная наверняка, что всё для них закончится довольно неплохо. И даже не задумывались о том, что по их милости в клинике в палате лежит талантливый мальчик, которому они едва не разбили мечты вдребезги. Походя.

Крис до боли стискивал зубы, стараясь удержать в себе поднимающуюся волну гнева. Буря после затишья. Эта волна шла, как цунами, сминая и ломая его внутри. Он даже дышал с трудом из-за всплеска слепящей ненависти и изо всех сил старался не позволить себе вспыхнуть.

Скрипнула дверь, и в приёмную заглянул шестой. На лице у него красовалась характерная повязка, фиксирующая челюсть. А Крис запоминал имена и лица. Когда стало невмоготу, вышел в коридор. Рассеянно бродил взад и вперёд, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Бродил, пока не увидел на одной из дверей табличку "Архив". Убедившись, что в его сторону никто не смотрит, Крис приоткрыл дверь и прошмыгнул внутрь. Искал папки с нужными именами, находил, открывал и запоминал адреса. Эти шестеро жили в разных кварталах — не очень удобно. Другой полезной информации в личных делах Крис не отыскал, потому осторожно покинул архив и вернулся в приёмную.

Дюбуа задерживался, а шестёрка перед Крисом выглядела всё жизнерадостнее. Они упомянули клуб, и Крис навострил уши. Без цели и особого смысла. Криса всегда отличала хорошая память, поэтому он просто запоминал.

"Всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас..."

Крис хорошо уяснил это правило, поэтому он запоминал и выжидал. Умение ждать всегда было его сильной стороной. Умение ждать и выбирать идеальный миг для нанесения удара. Он слушал и запоминал, оставаясь в мыслях с Чонином и уговаривая его поскорее проснуться. Хотя Криса так и подмывало встать, подойти к шестёрке, нависнуть над ними и вкрадчивым голосом предложить каждому по очереди выйти с ним за дверь. И только ударами Крис не ограничился бы. И вот сейчас ему было наплевать, есть этим парням девятнадцать или нет. Пофиг. У подонков возраста не бывает. Они всегда и все одинаковые. Как под копирку.

Расчётливый разум тихо шептал: "Не смей. Не выдавай себя. Для них ты просто тот, кто присматривает за школьником. Они думают, что Чонин тебе никто. Пусть так думают дальше. Если что, тебя никто не заподозрит".

В чём? Крис не знал. Он просто не мог думать сейчас, когда его мальчик спал в клинике и ещё не осознавал, что всё закончилось. Сердце рвалось туда, к нему. А приходилось сидеть и смотреть на тех, кого Крис хотел бы стереть из этой реальности. На тех, кто громко сочувствовал товарищу со сломанной челюстью и сожалел, что мало всыпали этому "грязному япошке" и не вставили как следует.

Крис до боли впился ногтями в ладони и уставился на носки собственных ботинок. Мало, да? Если бы скорую вызвали попозже, Чонин, скорее всего, умер бы от внутреннего кровотечения. Диагностировать такую штуку сложно, и Чонина спасло лишь то, что скорую вызвали быстро, а там попался опытный специалист, так что с этим успели как раз вовремя. Но этой шестёрке было мало.

Сил надолго ему не хватило, и он снова вышел в коридор, потом спустился в холл, чтобы купить бутылку воды. Отметил возле конторки охранника старого тренера и одного из помощников. Отличил по форме и бэйджикам на груди.

Крис лениво скрутил крышку, отпил из бутылки немного и сдвинулся к колоннам, подобравшись ближе. В предположениях не ошибся — преподаватели и охранник обсуждали свежие события. Они говорили о Чонине, и Крис мог слушать их вечно. Пусть даже их слова ранили, как стрелы. Так он и узнал, что рана на голове и мизинце осталась от удара битой. И Чонину повезло, что удар получился смазанным. Чуточку точнее — и о внутреннем кровотечении можно было бы не вспоминать, мёртвому всё равно.

Конечно, старый тренер видел далеко не всё, но то, что увидеть успел, рассказал. Крис запомнил каждое подслушанное слово. Узнал и многое другое — например, содержание некоторых бесед в раздевалках и имена тех, кто распускал слухи. У него в голове не укладывалось, как всё это могло дойти вот до такого. Не укладывалось в голове, как можно было испытывать ненависть и злобу по отношению к тёплому, как солнышко, Чонину, который никому ничего плохого не сделал. Просто тихо сидел на занятиях и танцевал на сцене или перед зеркалами.

Крис задыхался от отвращения и ярости. Горло сжималось, и на грудь давило фантомной тяжестью. До невыносимой боли, которую требовалось срочно выплеснуть. Хотя бы криком и воем. Хотелось крушить что-нибудь, ломать, слышать хруст и чьи-нибудь вопли, но приходилось молча давиться собственным бессилием.

Спустя полчаса господин Дюбуа соизволил-таки принять Криса и шестёрку отличившихся. Пока он что-то вещал, Крис лихорадочно пытался найти хоть какой-нибудь выход и сохранить лицо спокойным и неподвижным. Губы подрагивали, и Крис от души надеялся, что это не слишком заметно со стороны.

— Господин Ву?

— Ничем не могу вам помочь, — холодно отозвался Крис, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать голосом подлинное своё состояние. — Я всего лишь присматриваю за ребёнком по просьбе его родителей. Решать подобные вопросы вправе лишь они. Это всё? Я могу идти?

 

 

 

 

  
\- 8 -

 

Крис сидел у койки и жадно ловил каждый медленный вдох и выдох Чонина. Не отводил глаз от ресниц и дёргался всякий раз, едва ресницы слабо подрагивали. Он ждал, когда же Чонин проснётся. Сейчас это казалось самым важным. Чтобы он проснулся наконец и позволил Крису убедиться, что всё хорошо.

За окном разлилась тьма, а Чонин всё спал при ярком свете ламп. Обеспокоенный Крис успел сбегать к врачу и вытрясти из него подтверждение, что переливание крови помогло. После этого пришлось прождать ещё два часа, и только тогда Чонин проснулся.

Крис едва не свалился со стула, потому что под его ладонью слабо шевельнулись разбитые пальцы.

Чонин медленно повернул голову чуть влево, чтобы лучше видеть Криса. Глаза нормально открыть не смог, да и не открыл бы он правый, только левый. Крис различил слабый блеск под ресницами, и Чонин снова смежил веки, чтобы едва слышно выдохнуть непослушным хриплым голосом:

— Хён...

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Болит что-нибудь?

— Не знаю. Ничего... не чувствую.

Крис сначала запаниковал, но потом сообразил, что Чонина искололи обезболивающими, да и другой дрянью напичкали. Вряд ли он чётко ощущал собственное тело.

— Помнишь что-нибудь? — поколебавшись, спросил Крис. — Тебя побили.

— Только побили? — после долгой паузы уточнил Чонин. Лицо у него при этом осталось спокойным. И Крис понимал, что глупо надеяться, будто бы Чонин ничего не знал о намерениях своих обидчиков, но всё-таки надеялся. Теперь же эти надежды рассыпались прахом. А ещё Чонин из-за лекарств не ощущал нормально своё тело и не понимал, что и где именно у него болит. И не знал, что с ним успели сделать, а что — нет.

— Всё хорошо, мой мальчик, — шепнул Крис, погладив по забинтованной кисти. И Чонин после его слов напрягся. Крис чуть сам себя не убил к чёртовой матери, сообразив, как мог расценить его утешающую фразу Чонин. — Ты потерял сознание как раз в тот миг, когда вас заметили. Эти трусы кинулись удирать, а тебя отправили в клинику. Ты, конечно, весь в боевых отметинах, но врач сказал, что ты легко отделался и скоро будешь на ногах. Хочешь что-нибудь?

Чонин слабо качнул головой и притих, чтобы через несколько минут вновь погрузиться в сон.

— Прости меня... — Крис наклонился, подхватил ладонью пальцы Чонина и тронул губами — мягко и бережно. — Прости мою беспомощность и никчемность. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Просто не представляю. Всё, чему меня учили, такое бесполезное, оказывается. Они отчаянно не хотят шумихи и готовы на всё, чтобы замять это дело. Любой ценой.

Чонин чуть шевельнулся во сне и слабо сжал пальцами ладонь Криса.

Утром Крису пришлось отправиться в университет, хотя в груди болезненно ныло, и желания оставлять Чонина одного Крис совершенно не испытывал. Не то чтобы он боялся, будто Чонин наделает глупостей. В любом случае, Чонин пока и встать без существенной помощи не мог, да и спал почти всё время. Просто Крис не хотел оставлять его одного — дурное предчувствие не отпускало.

И не зря.

Крис примчался в клинику сразу после окончания занятий. Если бы не случайное стечение обстоятельств, так и не узнал бы, что к Чонину приходил Дюбуа. Но Крис узнал и кинулся в палату. Чонин всё так же лежал на койке. Не спал, но вот глаза будто затянуло непроницаемой пеленой. Ни единого намёка на прежние озорные искорки.

— Чего он хотел? — спросил Крис напрямик.

— Ничего. Просто просил подписать что-то.

— Только не говори, что подписал.

— Не скажу. Мне и ручку не удержать пока.

Крис выдохнул с чувством облегчения, сел на стул у койки и согрел в ладонях пальцы Чонина.

— Ничего не подписывай, хорошо? Вообще ничего.

— Он сказал, ничего не будет, — пробормотал Чонин, прикрыв глаза. Опухоль на лице чуть спала. Правый глаз в открытом состоянии походил на щелочку, но и то хорошо. Раньше Чонин и открыть его не мог вовсе.

Крис молча гладил пальцы Чонина. Если даже ему было паршиво при мысли, что виновных не накажут за проступок, то Чонину, должно быть, было ещё паршивее. Понимать, что даже на закон нельзя полагаться...

— Как себя чувствуешь, малыш? — Крис ласково отвёл волосы у Чонина со лба и погладил по левой щеке, постаравшись не задеть ссадину.

— Ты же не ждёшь, что я честно отвечу, хён? Зачем тогда спрашиваешь? — Чонин отнял у Криса руку и неловко завернулся в простыню. Крис смотрел на болезненно-осторожные движения и бессильно сжимал кулаки. Чонин двигался так, словно ощущал себя хрустальным, и любое неосторожное движение могло разбить его вдребезги. Неудивительно, конечно, при всех последствиях. Крис помнил, что его били ногами, потому практически весь торс как один большой синяк. И ещё хорошо, что рёбра уцелели — ни переломов, ни трещин. Но серьёзные ушибы — это не менее болезненно.

Крис потянулся к плечу Чонина и почти невесомо коснулся ладонью, но замер, как от удара.

— Хён, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое хотя бы на час. Я хочу... побыть один.

Крис сглотнул горькую слюну, поднялся со стула и вышел вон. Шагал по коридорам, ничего не видя перед глазами. В ушах до сих пор эхом звенели тихие слова Чонина, от которых у Криса всё внутри переворачивалось. И снова хотелось выть от боли.

Крис не помнил, как забрался в машину. Он не обращал внимания, куда едет и как. Дорога просто сама стелилась под колёса. Опомнился он тогда только, когда на очередном перекрёстке различил надпись. Не сразу, но узнал название того самого клуба, что упоминали те шестеро. Рядом со школой Чонина.

Крис остановился у тротуара, где стоянка разрешалась. Сидел и смотрел на вывеску клуба. Бессилие постепенно таяло, потому что измотанный бесконечным волнением разум Криса подсунул ему почти безумные мысли. Мать всегда ему говорила — если места себе не находишь, прочти "Отче наш" три раза, и сердце успокоится. Только вот прямо сейчас молитва натолкнула Криса на принцип, упомянутый в Библии. "Око за око".

Чонин принадлежал ему, и неважно, что так думал только Крис. Чонина доверили ему, а он не справился. Чонин был его солнцем, его верой, его религией и, чёрт бы всё побрал, его Богом. И сейчас его солнце...

Но это неправильно. Неправильно точно так же, как желание замять скандал. За счёт Чонина.

Неправда, что сходят с ума бурно и беспорядочно. Разум сумасшедшего безмятежен и спокоен — Крис мог это подтвердить наверняка. Это походило на щелчок выключателя. Раз — и свет вспыхнул. Крис ощущал себя примерно так же. Непередаваемое чувство умиротворения и зудящая в кончиках пальцев жажда действий, потому что точно знаешь, что и как надо делать.

Ладно. Просят? Да воздастся им. Стократно.

Тише. Глубокий вдох и выдох. Самое главное в любом деле — хорошо подготовиться и предусмотреть последствия. С этим просто — Крис обожал криминалистику всегда, а знания — оружие. Надо всего лишь вытряхнуть из головы всё нужное и использовать правильно.

Крис отъехал от клуба и погнал к клинике. По пути сделал две остановки. Сначала снял с собственной карты все деньги, потом заглянул в магазин с косметикой. Купил парик, помаду, подводку, тени, ещё что-то, что ему посоветовали для яркости. Вторую остановку он сделал у клиники на окраине города. В самой клинике подошёл к аптечному автомату и купил несколько препаратов, шприцы и десять пластиковых капсул с бахилами. Хотел ещё выехать за город, чтобы кое-что проверить, но решил повременить. Ему требовалось увидеть Чонина сначала. Да и план в голове сложился ещё не весь.

Когда он заглянул в палату, Чонин уже снова спал, перевернувшись на живот. Крис подошёл к койке и заботливо поправил простыню. Присев рядом, долго изучал взглядом осунувшееся и помеченное следами от ударов лицо. В воображении снимал слой за слоем, пока отчётливо не представил себе Чонина таким, каким тот был прежде.

— Просто дай мне знак, мой мальчик. Просто заставь меня поверить, что я всё делаю правильно. Мне необходимо твоё благословение. Придай мне сил, хорошо? Пожалуйста...

Крис накрыл ладонью пальцы Чонина и уткнулся лбом в смятую простыню. Честно пытался вспомнить начало молитвы, но ни черта не получалось. А потом горячие пальцы оплели его ладонь. Чонин слабо шевельнулся, поморщился от боли и снова затих. Дышал размеренно и ровно, продолжая спать. И Крис вспомнил молитву наконец.

— Я скоро вернусь. Просто подожди.

Первым делом Крис сгонял за город. Год назад ранней весной он отдыхал здесь с однокурсниками и знал про заброшенный дом на недавно выкупленной под строительство отеля земле. К дому подъезжать не стал — оставил машину на шоссе, натянул на обувь бахилы и двинулся кружным путём. На ходу выудил из кармана телефон и прикинул прогноз погоды. Начало весны выдалось холодным, и обещали поздние снегопады, что чудесно подходило Крису.

Он убедился, что заброшенный дом ещё не снесли. Заглянул внутрь и спустился в подвал. Идеально. Вернувшись к машине, проехал ещё немного и прикинул, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы добраться до озера. Озеро не могло похвастать крупностью, потому воду сковывал до сих пор прочный лёд. Крис прошёлся по льду, постоял у машины, оглядывая местность и продумывая последние детали плана.

Собственному спокойствию он мог лишь молча поражаться. И при этом он не испытывал ни сожалений, ни колебаний, ни сомнений. Он не знал, нужно ли это Чонину, но знал, что ему самому — необходимо. И таки Исин был прав на все сто — Крис спятил.

"Я неуязвим, потому что Ты — со мной".

Крис отправился домой, устроился перед зеркалом и вывалил на стол всё, что купил не так давно. С первого раза ничего не получилось, но Крис упрямо пытался снова и опять. Пытался до тех пор, пока не удалось ровно нанести на лицо нужный тон. Экспериментировал с оттенками, стараясь изменить овал лица, сделать так, чтобы лицо казалось шире и короче. Подвёл глаза и добавил тёмно-синие тени. Чёрным карандашом терпеливо выводил брови поверх тщательно замазанных родных, придавая им другую форму.

"Брови держат лицо. Если кардинально изменить форму бровей, лицо будет казаться другим", — рассказывал им на лекциях по криминалистике преподаватель, когда они проходили основы маскировки преступников.

Губы себе Крис тоже нарисовал другие. Предварительно замазал всё тональным кремом, чтобы затушевать естественный контур, а потом карандашом нарисовал контур новый. Немного помады нужного оттенка и блеска.

Осмотрев результат в зеркале, Крис запихнул в ноздри ватные валики, чтобы сделать нос крупнее. Довольно кивнул и надел парик, спрятав под ним светлые волосы и прикрыв искусственными прядями уши. С ростом он ничего сделать не мог, зато мог обмотать пояс парой толстых шарфов, чтобы казаться со стороны грузным и тяжёлым. Из одежды он выбрал то, что точно раньше не носил.

Вскоре из зеркала на Криса смотрел мужчина лет тридцати. Эдакий молодящийся типчик, старавшийся выглядеть ярче. С Крисом этот мужчина не имел ничего общего, а над верхней губой у него красовалась крупная родинка.

"Дайте им деталь, которая не будет заурядной, — и они запомнят только её".

В одиннадцать вечера Крис заходил в новом облике в тот самый клуб. К полуночи он облазил весь клуб и осмотрел всех посетителей. Здесь были четверо. Двух не хватало. Но жадность — это грех.

Крис направился в туалет, где и засел. Для начала он, конечно же, прикинул расстояние и путь до чёрного хода. Рядом с дверью спал его "кадиллак". Дверь до этого была заперта, но Крис открыл её, просверлив замок строительным "пистолетом" — семь секунд возни всего-то, и плотно притворил.

Первой в туалет к пауку залетела одна муха. Парень нетвёрдо стоял на ногах и пытался отлить. В одной из кабинок увлечённо трахались и громко стонали, поэтому Крис со спокойной совестью ухватил парня за шкирку и врубил лбом в стену. Закинул себе на плечо руку и отволок к чёрному ходу. Запихнув безвольное тело в багажник, достал подготовленный свёрток. Прямо сквозь ткань брюк всадил иглу шприца и неторопливо вдавил поршень до отказа. Закрыв багажник и сунув в пакет под передним сиденьем уже ненужные инструменты, вернулся в туалет и принялся ждать.

В его сети спустя час угодили сразу две мухи. Один из парней заперся в кабинке, а второй принялся наводить лоск перед зеркалом. Крис терпеливо ждал, пока в сортире останутся только трое — он сам и две мухи. Голова работала чётко, как часы. Он даже не беспокоился, когда парочка у двери затянула поцелуй. Они всё равно ушли.

Едва дверь за ненужными свидетелями закрылась, Крис двинулся в том же направлении, но, оказавшись за спиной у парня, что торчал перед зеркалом, Крис резко ударил ребром ладони немного ниже затылка и подхватил обмякшее тело. Выдернул ремень, скрутил и сунул в свободную кабинку. Прислонившись плечом к перегородке, принялся любоваться на выкрашенные чёрным лаком ногти. Ну а когда третья муха полезла из кабинки наружу, Крис просто долбанул дверцу ногой. Не особенно трезвый парень "поцеловался" с дверью лбом. Поскольку дверь летела ему навстречу с отличной скоростью, парень тоже попрощался с сознанием и провалился в личную нирвану. Крис первым отволок его к машине, прикинул размер и вес и тоже сунул в багажник, чтобы затем сделать укол. Вернулся в сортир и забрал связанного ремнём кадра — тот ещё не оклемался. Тем хуже для него. После укола он бы точно не оклемался в ближайшее время. Этого Крис устроил на заднем сиденье.

Осталось поймать четвёртую муху. Впрочем, ловить одного было всяко проще. Всего лишь полчаса ожидания — и Крис отъехал от клуба с четырьмя пассажирами в "кадиллаке". Машину он остановил немного в стороне от шоссе, натянул бахилы и вышел наружу. С неба густо валил обещанный синоптиками снег.

Крис прошёл к дороге, что вела к заброшенному дому. Веткой опробовал толщину наста и прикинул вероятное количество снега, что должно было насыпать к утру. Ему подходило. Пожалуй, стоило поблагодарить преподавателя криминалистики за его опыт, который Крису уж точно пригодился.

Крис вернулся к машине, съехал на узкую дорогу и подкатил к дому. Вовремя — четвёртая муха затрепыхалась. Ожидаемо, потому что ему укол Крис делать не стал.

Чем раньше начать, тем быстрее можно будет закончить. Как раз временем Крис не располагал.

Он перетаскал пойманных мух в подвал. Троицу спящих надёжно связал ремонтным скотчем. Ещё и рты всем заклеил для надёжности. Потом притащил связанного четвёртого и сбегал к машине ещё раз, чтобы принести ящик с бутылками пива.

На глазах у перепуганного четвёртого Крис разложил ножик и принялся срезать одежду со своих пленников. Срезал всё, чтобы не мешало. И не сильно волновался, если в процессе на телах пленников оставались царапины.

Покончив с одеждой, Крис запихал лоскуты в пакет для мусора. Потом неспешно достал из ящика бутылку пива, сорвал крышку и вылил содержимое себе под ноги.

Остававшийся в сознании парень испуганно и с недоумением смотрел на него. Крис подкинул в руке бутылку пива, проверил, надёжно ли сидят перчатки на руках и подошёл к перепуганному пленнику. Медленно опустился на корточки, всматриваясь в лицо с отлично заклеенным ртом. Имя он выкинул из памяти за ненадобностью. С той же лёгкостью, с какой это имя скоро все забудут навеки.

— Ты ведь знаешь, какой грех совершил? — доверительным тоном поинтересовался Крис. — Ты помнишь, на кого посмел поднять руку? Впрочем, да, в твоих руках ведь была бита. Интересно, у тебя есть таланты? Хоть какие-нибудь? Не думаю. Но ты запомнишь его имя. Потому что, подыхая тут, ты будешь думать только о нём. И ты будешь проклинать себя за то, что сделал и собирался сделать ещё.

Парень принялся мотать головой, словно пытался убедить Криса, что никогда в жизни не посмеет сделать Чонину ничего плохого.

— Прости, но я тебе не верю. Покаяние должно быть искренним, а не по принуждению. Но я слышал, как ты смеялся в то время, когда он лежал в клинике. Ты смеялся, а ему делали переливание крови. — Крис едва не раздавил в руке пустую бутылку от боли, что всколыхнул собственными словами. — Я дам тебе время на покаяние. Умирать ты будешь почти сутки. А теперь, детка, покажи свои прелести...

Парень пытался хоть как-нибудь избежать уготованной ему участи — достаточно испорченный, чтобы сообразить, что намеревался проделать Крис с ним с помощью пустой пивной бутылки. Но ему сопротивление не слишком помогло. Крис втолкнул ему бутылку в задний проход сначала горлышком. Покачал без жалости и осторожности, вталкивая так глубоко, как получится, методично расширяя отверстие достаточно, чтобы после втолкнуть в дрожащее тело уже донышком. Старательно дожимал, чтобы ввести всю бутылку. Покончив с этим, свалил парня на бок, отвёл назад ногу и с силой ударил — до отчётливого хруста стекла внутри тела. Парень так широко распахивал глаза от боли, что белки покраснели от полопавшихся сосудов. Кричать он не мог толком — Крис позаботился о тишине.

Он хотел, чтобы все шестеро умерли друг за другом, но в разное время — проще будет ввести в заблуждение полицию. Конечно, в итоге они всё равно поймут, от чего именно умерли жертвы, но время будет упущено так или иначе. И они будут думать, что долгая смерть входила в намерения убийцы, а это заставит их думать о другом. Именно этим соображением определялся выбор способа убийства — ничем больше. Потому что Крис ничего не чувствовал к этим мухам. Вообще ничего. Ноль. Абсолютный. Он всего лишь хотел удалить их из своей реальности и реальности Чонина. Фатальная несовместимость. Эти мухи такой реальности не заслужили и недавно окончательно потеряли на неё право.

Крис без сожалений покинул заброшенный дом и вернулся в город. Позаботился о внешнем виде и помчался в клинику. Прибыл аккурат к девяти утра.

— Думаю, через три дня вы сможете забрать его домой. В течение недели, конечно же, ему придётся показываться мне каждый вечер. И, знаете, поговорите с ним, пожалуйста.

— В смысле? — Крис настороженно уставился на врача.

— Он почти не ест. Мне бы не хотелось кормить его другим способом. Но если он не будет есть, вы не сможете забрать его. Поговорите с ним. Я понимаю, что у него нет аппетита после всего случившегося, но ему необходимо хорошо питаться. Особенно в его возрасте. И особенно в его нынешнем состоянии.

— Я... попробую.

— Попробуйте. Еду уже должны были принести. Если не будет сам есть, кормите его. Хоть как-нибудь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ему стало хуже после всех наших усилий.

Чонин тихонько лежал под простынёй, кое-как устроившись на боку. Точно слышал, как открылась дверь, и звук шагов Криса тоже слышал, но не отреагировал.

Крис уныло осмотрел поднос на столике у койки. Как и предупреждали, Чонин к еде не притронулся.

Оглянувшись на дверь, Крис махнул рукой и сбросил пиджак на стул, потом осторожно улёгся на койку рядом с Чонином и погладил его по лохматым тёмным волосам.

— Тебе надо поесть.

— Не хочется.

— Знаю, но всё равно надо, иначе тебя не отпустят. А мне бы хотелось уже через три дня отвезти тебя домой.

— Три?

— Угу. Если ты будешь есть.

Чонин шевельнулся и попытался перевернуться, чтобы улечься лицом к Крису. Получилось неважно. Крис приподнялся и помог Чонину занять нужное положение, вновь лёг, поймал пальцы Чонина в ладонь, поднёс к губам и легонько поцеловал.

— Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

Крис старался не глазеть на разноцветные разводы на лице и шее Чонина.

— Сомневаюсь. — Чонин впервые за эти дни смотрел на него прямо и не отводил глаза. — Если сделали раз, и ничего за это не было, сделают ещё раз. А я не такой уж и наивный дурак — везение вечным не бывает. Хён, мне нельзя туда возвращаться.

— Но ты вернёшься. — Крис снова поцеловал узловатые пальцы и слабо улыбнулся. — Я обещаю тебе, это больше не повторится. Если хочешь, я могу поклясться. С тобой всё будет хорошо. С тобой всегда всё будет хорошо. Мне ты ведь веришь?

— Не знаю, — выждав немного, ответил Чонин.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил мне?

Чонин осторожно придвинулся ближе и уткнулся носом Крису в грудь. И только через несколько минут едва слышно пробормотал:

— Уже ничего, хён. Ты сделал всё, что мог. Я поем, но завтра. Съем всё. Но не сейчас.

— Почему?

— Не могу... Слишком больно даже говорить, не то что есть, — неохотно признался Чонин почти шёпотом.

Крис обречённо смежил веки и обнял Чонина, стараясь не причинить боль. Врачи тоже хороши, даже не сообразили, что ребёнок не ест не потому, что не хочет, а потому, что ему больно. Всё тело до сих пор один сплошной синяк.

— Тогда поспи. Я никуда не уйду.

— Хён...

— М-м-м?

— Нет, ничего.

 

 

 

 

  
\- 9 -

 

Крис пропустил занятия, но вечером вновь улизнул домой, чтобы преобразиться и заглянуть в клуб. Он полагал, что сегодня поймает только одного, но удача улыбнулась ему — он поймал всех.

Покончив с двумя парнями из предыдущего улова тем же способом — с помощью бутылок из-под пива — и запаковав первого в целлофан, Крис выволок труп из дома. Загрузил в багажник и вырулил на шоссе. У озера остановился и посидел в машине, сжимая руками руль.

Рассуждал в мыслях о серийных убийцах и невольно соотносил полученные знания с собой. Когда он всё запланировал, то даже не помышлял о стандартных сценариях. Но прямо сейчас, анализируя поступки и прикидывая те пути, по которым пойдёт следствие в будущем, Крис отчётливо понимал, что действовал именно так, как серийный убийца. И какими бы ни были предположения следствия о его мотивах, они так и не смогут постичь его логику. Ту логику, которая для самого Криса являлась неоспоримой и единственно правильной.

Безусловно, на совести этих шести парней один проступок, который их объединял. Проблема в том, что дело замяли и умолчали. Официально вроде как ничего и не было. Если в школе будут придерживаться этой политики, то следствие не сразу выяснит, что объединяло шесть жертв. При условии, что они вообще найдут всех. Если найдут не всех, то привязать их к Чонину будет и того сложнее. Но у Чонина есть железное алиби. Остаётся Крис, но у Криса, вроде как, мотива нет. Он всего лишь сын знакомой матери Чонина, который присматривает за Чонином. Его могут заподозрить, но вряд ли всерьёз, потому что его связь с Чонином внешне настолько слаба, что не предполагает осуществление самосуда с таким риском.

Хотя, конечно, полиция со временем может выяснить о Крисе нечто интересное, но Крис был готов к этому и припас козырь.

Блестяще и идеально. Если всё сделать правильно, это дело никогда не будет раскрыто.

Пожалуй, Исин вновь не ошибся. И Фрейд — тоже. И это пугало.

Крис вскрыл упаковку с перчатками, натянул на руки и вышел из машины, чтобы довести до конца первый акт пьесы. Он по-прежнему не испытывал ни сожалений, ни трепета. Волок к свежей полынье тело убитого им человека, но убийцей себя не ощущал. Скорее, Крис сожалел о том лишь, что этот конкретный человек умер так легко. Он хотел бы убить его иначе, но тогда было бы труднее замести следы. Потому что Крис не хотел быть пойманным. Он не мог быть пойманным. Нельзя. Просто нельзя. Потому что он должен быть рядом с Чонином. Потому что он должен беречь Чонина. От всего.

Потому что он неуязвим только тогда, когда с ним его Бог, его вера и его религия. Его солнце.

Чонин ведь сам сказал, что Крис сделал всё, что мог. Что Крис всё сделал правильно. Ему виднее. Кому, как не ему...

— Всё так, как должно быть... — бормотал Крис, погружая свёрток в ледяную воду и глядя, как его утаскивает под лёд и тянет вниз. — Всё правильно.

У каждого мира есть только один Бог. И у мира Криса Бог был тоже один. А Бог должен быть безгрешен. И верующие — орудие Его и воля Его. Чёрное или белое, чёрт возьми. Чёрное или белое?

Чонин — белый. Как только что выпавший снег.

Выпрямившись, Крис вскинул голову и блаженно прикрыл глаза. На щеках таяли крупные снежинки, превращаясь в тёплые капельки.

Осталось пять. Завтра два, и ещё три после. И справедливость будет восстановлена, а руки Криса отмоет от крови его Бог.

И всё забудется.

Так должно быть и так будет.

Ещё две ночи — и всё.

Два тела Крис завёз в глушь и зарыл в снегу. Оставшиеся три упаковал в целлофан с камнями и сбросил с моста в реку. Осталось сжечь всё, что напоминало о людях, которых больше нет. Заодно Крис избавился от старых покрышек, поставил новые и тщательно вычистил машину. На всякий случай. Прошёлся слабой кислотой по салону и багажнику, выжигая микроследы. Сменил обивку, работая как проклятый. Сжёг парик и косметику, и ту одежду, в которой появлялся в клубе. Избавился от всего.

Прихваченный из библиотеки справочник тоже пригодился. Крис смастерил небольшую бомбу из хозяйственных смесей, подсоединил к канистре с бензином и выставил таймер из электронных наручных часов.

Заброшенный дом сгорел через сутки без участия Криса. Сгорел тогда, когда сам Крис при куче свидетелей забирал Чонина из клиники.

Осталось перевернуть страницу и забыть всего несколько дней из собственной жизни. Крис сдержал данное слово, и Чонин мог вернуться в школу без опаски сразу же, как только ему бы позволили врачи.

Утром в пятницу Чонин рассеянно пил горячий шоколад, сидя на табурете непривычно прямо и правильно — он всё ещё менял положение с трудом, а без помощи Криса вряд ли смог бы даже встать с кровати, ну или на это ушло бы очень много времени и сил.

Крис выскочил на крыльцо, чтобы забрать бутылку молока и утреннюю почту. Газеты он небрежно бросил на край стола, а бутылку понёс к холодильнику.

Чонин без энтузиазма зашуршал газетами, а после притих.

Крис поставил молоко в холодильник и вернулся за стол, усевшись удобнее, повернул немного голову, чтобы посмотреть, что в газете так заинтересовало Чонина.

Объявление о розыске пропавших несовершеннолетних. Шесть парней не появлялись дома уже больше трёх суток. Родные били тревогу, а полиция объявила их в розыск. Упоминалось, что подростки не особенно спокойные, потому могли попросту сбежать из дома.

— Забавно, — тихо проронил Чонин и вернулся к горячему шоколаду.

— Что именно? — без особого интереса спросил Крис и придвинул к себе собственную чашку с горячим шоколадом.

— То, что пропали именно они. Эти шестеро. Из моей школы. Те... самые.

— Может, испугались, что всё-таки легко не отделаются?

Чонин пожал плечами, слегка поморщился от боли в спине и рёбрах, смерил Криса задумчивым взглядом и снова занялся горячим шоколадом.

В глубине тёмных глаз Крис всё ещё не видел танца озорных искорок. От этого было больно. Он отчаянно хотел вернуть своего мальчика, своё лучистое солнышко. И он не знал, как это сделать.

Полиция нанесла им визит через несколько дней. Инспектор Момсен показал снимки парней сначала Чонину. Тот спокойно подтвердил, что знает их, вместе учились. И подтвердил, что все шесть принимали участие в недавнем инциденте. Нет, больше он их не видел и пока в школе не появлялся. Был в клинике. И инспектор Момсен собственными глазами видел, что Чонин до сих пор осторожно садился и поднимался со стула из-за боли в рёбрах и спине. Инспектор Момсен вообще прекрасно видел тёмные пятна, разбавленные желтизной, на лице, шее и руках Чонина.

Чонин оставался вне подозрений, и для Криса это было самым важным.

После инспектор Момсен демонстрировал фотографии Крису. Крис пожимал плечами и честно отвечал, что не уверен, знает ли он людей со снимков, потому что видел их всего раз, понятия не имеет, как их зовут. В конце концов, этих людей уже не существовало, просто инспектор Момсен пока этого не знал. И Крис щедро снабдил его сведениями, что почти всё время проводил в клинике с Чонином либо на занятиях. Ну или заезжал домой, чтобы поспать немного.

Инспектор Момсен негромко сообщил ему, что произошедшее с Чонином в данных обстоятельствах утаивать и дальше не выйдет, поэтому, как только пропавшие ребята отыщутся, им официально предъявят обвинение. Но с обвинением все давно опоздали, и Крис со спокойным видом пожал плечами.

Больше полиция к ним не приходила — по этому вопросу. Зато через пару дней газеты взорвало статьями. Чонин в них даже не заглядывал, а вот Крис полистал. Как и следовало ожидать, историю с Чонином раздули и приукрасили, зато у многих сложилось впечатление, будто шестёрка виновных сбежала как раз из страха понести заслуженное наказание.

Вечером Крис и Чонин лежали рядышком в гостиной на полу и дружно таращились в книгу. Крис время от времени отвлекался и косился на Чонина, пытаясь прикинуть, действительно ли Чонину всё понятно. Вообще-то, отвлекаться не полагалось, потому что именно Крису предстояло проходить тестирование по прецедентному праву. Это Чонин читал с ним за компанию. Из любопытства. И иногда задавал вопросы.

Крис вздрогнул, когда горячие пальцы задели его ладонь.

— Хён? Можно переворачивать, я уже дочитал.

Крис поспешно перевернул страницу и снова покосился на Чонина.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. То есть, тебе всё понятно? Правда?

— Если не понял, я спрашиваю. Хён, ты озвучиваешь этот вопрос уже шестой раз. Не надоело? — принялся тихо ворчать Чонин, разглаживая ладонью страницу. — Читаем дальше или как? Тебе до завтра надо подготовиться, помнишь? Поставят "E" — домой можешь не возвращаться.

— С чего такие строгости? — не удержался от широкой улыбки Крис.

— Не хочу краснеть за тебя. И вообще, хён, если ты собираешься потом в полицию, то на кой чёрт тебе международное и прецедентное право?

— А вдруг пригодится? В любом случае, не вижу проблемы. У меня все нужные часы есть, а в дополнительные я могу брать что угодно. Ладно, не отвлекаемся, а то ещё страниц сто осталось, а времени всё меньше. Лежать не устал?

— Не-а, — протянул Чонин, снова уткнувшись взглядом в книгу.

Через неделю Чонину разрешили вернуться к занятиям и позволили танцевать, но в два раза меньше, чем обычно, велев увеличивать время занятий танцами постепенно. Но Чонин радовался и тому, что у него было сейчас. Крис постоянно заглядывал в танцкласс с зеркалами, чтобы контролировать Чонина и напоминать о времени. И ездил с ним пару раз к испанцам. К счастью, знакомая им уже женщина, всегда наблюдавшая за танцами Чонина, сама не позволяла Чонину танцевать дольше, чем ему пока разрешали врачи.

В один из по-весеннему солнечных дней Крис застал Чонина дома в танцклассе. Чонин сидел спиной к двери и проводил по лицу предплечьем. Заслышав звук шагов Криса, он снова торопливо провёл предплечьем по щеке и притих. Крис бесшумно опустился на пол, мягко обнял Чонина со спины, пристроив подбородок у него на плече, и тихо велел:

— Не реви.

— Я и не ревел, — буркнул Чонин.

— Ну да... — Крис решительно развернул его лицом к себе и хмыкнул, оглядев сухие щёки. Но вот тёмные ресницы слиплись от влаги. — Причина хоть веская?

Чонин немедленно выдвинул вперёд подбородок и уставился на Криса с непреклонным упрямством. Как в старые добрые времена. Потом, правда, понурился и вздохнул.

— Хён, я реву только тогда, когда всё почти идеально, но не хватает самой малости в танце. И у меня не получается эту малость преодолеть. Или когда я сам всё испортил какой-нибудь жалкой ошибкой, которой можно было избежать, будь я внимательнее и ответственнее.

— Характерная черта перфекциониста, — весело хмыкнул Крис. — И что у тебя не получается?

Не получался у Чонина переход между двумя фрагментами танца. Крис мало в этом понимал, но даже ему стало понятно, что конкретно Чонина не устраивало. Первая часть танца заканчивалась падением на одно колено, а вторая должна была начинаться с вращения. Так для себя обозначил это Крис. И у Чонина не получалось перейти от одного фрагмента к другому. То есть, он переходил, конечно, пытался несколько раз и по-разному, но всё время у него это выходило... сбито. Даже Крис улавливал неправильность, неровность, не... не... неестественность!

— Стой, — притормозил чересчур увлёкшегося Чонина Крис. — Забудь об этом. Не думай вообще. Ты ведь знаешь, чем заканчивается одна часть, и как начинается другая. Правильно? Ну вот и попробуй танцевать так просто. Сам по себе. Просто под музыку. Не думай о переходе вообще.

Предположение Криса оказалось верным. Стоило Чонину выкинуть из головы заданные параметры, и танец тут же сложился. От первой части ко второй Чонин перешёл в неожиданно высоком прыжке с места. Выглядело сложно, но естественно. Правда, у Чонина после разболелся бок из-за большой нагрузки. Крис на всякий случай залепил ему поясницу согревающими пластырями и отправил отлёживаться на диван.

— Что у тебя с этим танцем? — поинтересовался он, слегка поглаживая поясницу Чонина через тонкую ткань футболки.

— В смысле? — не понял Чонин, вскинул голову и посмотрел на Криса поверх плеча.

— Ну, если ты так разволновался из-за одной помарки... Выступление?

— А... да.

— Надо что-то покупать?

— Нет, хён. Всё готово. Только сам танец до ума довести.

— Это танец из вечерней школы? — уточнил на всякий случай Крис. Обычно танцы наставницы Чонина из колледжа при Оперном театре отличала именно такая жёсткая выверенность и попытки Чонина сдерживать эмоции.

— Да, — глухо буркнул Чонин, уткнувшись носом в диванную обивку. Он явно не приходил в восторг от грядущего выступления именно с этим танцем, хотя прежде ему любые танцы доставляли радость. Крису нравилось смотреть, как он танцует. Что угодно. Но вот на те танцы, что случались под переливы гитары в подворотне, Крис мог бы смотреть вечно. Они были ближе Крису, чем другие. И ему нравилось, когда Чонин не сдерживался. Тогда его танцы походили на воплощение души Криса.

"Многие люди чувствуют эмоциями, но ты не знаешь, что это такое. Ты чувствуешь страстями".

Когда Чонин танцевал под навесом под слаженные хлопки, щёлканье кастаньет и плач гитары, он воплощал собой именно те страсти, которые были понятны Крису от и до. Он казался таким же, как Крис. Чувствующим страстями.

В пятницу Чонин молча положил на стол у чашки Криса пригласительный билет. Крис слабо улыбнулся и аккуратно пригладил тёмные волосы, чтобы спрятать след от раны на голове прядями подлиннее.

— Я приду посмотреть.

У Чонина на губах медленно проступила чуть робкая ответная улыбка, а в глубине глаз едва заметно, почти намёком, вспыхнули озорные искорки. Крис сгрёб Чонина в объятия и взъерошил ему чёлку. Гладил ладонью по спине и улыбался.

Его мальчик потихоньку возвращался домой. К нему.

Аллилуйя?..

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- 10 -

 

В понедельник без десяти шесть Крис удобно устроился в кресле, стараясь не обращать внимания на гомон вокруг. Зал для выступлений в клубе у школы не поражал воображение размерами, но казался вполне хорошим и функциональным. Зрительские места окружали сцену, возвышавшуюся над полом на полтора метра, и полукругом убегали вверх дугообразными рядами, словно в амфитеатре. Крису досталось место в крайнем левом секторе в десятом ряду. Отсюда сцена просматривалась великолепно, хоть и под углом.

Свет погас ровно в шесть. Ещё минута ушла на то, чтобы зрители перестали шушукаться и насторожились. Потом освещение сцены немного изменилось, и из-за кулис появилась девушка в простом и строгом платье. Она опустилась на резной табурет за роялем.

Крис откровенно скучал почти час, лениво наблюдая за сменой юных талантов. Возможно, многие из них в самом деле в будущем стали бы великими и знаменитыми, но Крис их не знал и не особо впечатлился. И он уже откровенно вертелся в кресле с нетерпением — ждал, когда же выйдет Чонин со своей классической румбой.

Нужный миг Крис поймал как раз из-за зазвучавшей внезапно знакомой музыки. А потом затаил дыхание, потому что на сцене Чонин воспринимался иначе. И Крис ни разу не видел его одетым вот так — в узкие чёрные брюки с немыслимым количеством нашитых на них ярких бляшек и в болеро с роскошной вышивкой. На мониторе на стене можно было разглядеть мастерский грим на лице и выразительно подведённые глаза.

Его мальчик танцевал безупречно — выверенно, с неповторимой грацией и натиском. Его танец напоминал фехтование рапирой. Чисто, гладко и в яблочко. В первой половине. Крис узнал тот самый переход, из-за которого Чонин так волновался накануне, но вот дальше... Дальше пришёл дуэндэ, и Чонин танцевал совсем не то и уже иначе. Он танцевал так, словно вдруг оказался вновь на крепких досках под навесом и слышал быстрые хлопки зрителей и их одобрительные возгласы, голос женщины с дымящейся сигаретой в руках. Он был пламенем, танцующим на ветру, когда важна не правильность и отточенность движений, а страсть и её формы. И казалось, что Чонин умеет парить и летать. Он с лёгкостью переходил из одного движения в другое, успевая бросать жгучие взгляды в зал. И не замечал, как его наставница вскочила с кресла и замерла перед сценой. Крис не видел её лица, но весь её облик излучал возмущение и негодование, потому что Чонин откровенно послал классику к чёрту.

В гробовой тишине, разлившейся вокруг сцены после последнего аккорда, Чонин поклонился и с гордым видом ушёл. Ушёл до того, как на сцену обрушился шквал аплодисментов, а Крис сорвался с места и кинулся к скрытому проходу под сценой. Он потратил минут семь, чтобы обежать служебные помещения за сценой и найти Чонина. Тот сидел один в крошечной каморке, забравшись с ногами на стул и уткнувшись лбом в подтянутые к груди колени. Из-за скрипа приоткрывшейся двери он вскинул голову, скользнул по лицу Криса растерянным взглядом и снова уткнулся лбом в колени.

Крис захлопнул хлипкую дверь, в два длинных шага добрался до стула и опустился на колено, сжал в ладонях пальцы Чонина, отметив заметную дрожь, и тихонько спросил:

— Ну, как ты?

— Я всё испортил, да? — глухо отозвался Чонин, избегая смотреть на Криса. — Я, правда, хотел выступить безупречно, как и планировалось. Но... но просто было так... как по учебнику математики... Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто не смог — и всё. Это было таким... ненастоящим. Как будто даже не я танцую, и...

— Ты с ума сошёл! — завопила на всю каморку вломившаяся следом за Крисом наставница. Крис неохотно выпустил из рук пальцы Чонина, ухватился за плечи дамочки, развернул носом к двери, выставил вон и запер дверь на засов.

Крис сразу же вернулся к Чонину, вновь поймал его руки и потянул, заставив подняться и выпрямиться. Бережно коснулся подбородка, осмотрел влажные дорожки на щеках и ласково стёр их подушечками больших пальцев.

— Ну вот, подводка размазалась. Ты теперь похож на грустного енота, знаешь? — Крис мягко обнял Чонина и погладил по влажным от пота волосам. — Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься, ни в чём не уверен, только учишься... и переходный период до кучи. В твоём возрасте положено чудить, но знаешь... если бы ты видел, в каком восторге была публика... Ты самый лучший, ясно? Без вариантов. И сегодня ты был прекрасен. Эта сцена была только твоя, мой мальчик. Ничья больше.

Чонин плотнее прижался щекой к его шее, помолчал, но всё-таки тихонько уточнил:

— Так тебе понравилось?

— Я у твоих ног, чудо. Какой ещё ответ тебе нужен? Собирайся шустрее, а то мокрый весь. Отметим дома в тепле, а по дороге обдумаем грядущий банкет на две персоны. Или хочешь куда-нибудь съездить?

Пока Крис болтал, Чонину хватило времени, чтобы взять себя в руки. И к лучшему. Собранным и рассудительным Крису он нравился больше, чем грустным и расстроенным из-за ерунды. Правда, Крису пришлось поспешно развернуться носом к двери, потому что Чонин кинулся переодеваться, на ходу прикидывая вслух варианты:

— В душ надо, а это долго. Лучше дома. Хён, заедем за курочкой?

— А что-нибудь сладкое?

— Не хочется. Лучше курочку со специями, которая тебе в прошлый раз понравилась, помнишь? Там, где...

— Угу, как раз по пути. Заодно можем заглянуть в кинолавку и взять что-нибудь посмотреть. Фильм про танцы, как думаешь? — Крис засмеялся в голос, когда Чонин накинулся ему на спину, ухватился за шею и повис, болтая ногами в воздухе.

— Здорово. Я сейчас. Уже почти...

Крис с сожалением выпрямился, когда приятная тяжесть со спины испарилась, потом проверил, хорошо ли застёгнута куртка на Чонине. Из-под ворота выглядывал его вязаный шарф, который Чонин явно не намеревался возвращать и таскал до сих пор.

Уже дома Крис обосновался за кухонным столом, чтобы приготовить все оговоренные по пути блюда, а Чонин заперся в ванной на втором этаже. Выполз оттуда он через час сияющим, чистым, окутанным яркими нотками мандарина. Крис покосился на узкие облегающие джинсы с осуждением — они откровенно демонстрировали длину и тренированность красивых ног. Футболка, впрочем, заслуживала более строгого наказания, потому что слегка промокла и липла к широким плечам и гибкой спине. Чонину на лоб в весёлом беспорядке свешивались влажные тёмные волосы, и он время от времени рассеянно смахивал их в сторону.

Заглядевшись на посвежевшее после душа чудо и лучистую улыбку, Крис почти забыл о том, что делает, пока Чонин не вскинул голову, чтобы после ухватить Криса за запястье и отволочь к раковине.

— Хён, ну ты даёшь...

Крис растерянно смотрел на бегущую из крана тёплую воду и руки Чонина. А Чонин терпеливо и аккуратно смывал с его ладони кровь. Ухватив зубами полоску пластыря, сосредоточенно обтёр палец Криса салфеткой, щедро наложил на порез толстый слой мази-антисептика и обернул пластырем.

Крис завороженно смотрел, как подкрашенная алым вода утекает в сливное отверстие, чтобы перевести немного ошеломлённый взгляд на Чонина. Тот пытливо заглядывал ему в лицо.

— Что-то случилось, хён?

— Нет... — Крис поперхнулся, потому что голос предательски сломался и пропал. Потому что Чонин только что смыл кровь с его рук. Всю кровь. И, Господи, это походило на прощение и благословение сразу, на, чёрт бы её побрал, снизошедшую на Криса благодать.

Он неловко сгрёб Чонина руками, прижал к груди и уткнулся носом во влажные спутанные пряди. Дышал и задыхался одновременно, пытаясь преодолеть необъяснимое давление на грудь и рёбра. Тело сводило болью, высекая из глаз жгучие капельки влаги.

— Прости меня... Прости, что не справился... Прости, что не был рядом, когда был так тебе нужен... Прости...

— Хён, — полузадушенно позвал Чонин и упёрся ладонями ему в грудь, заставляя сделать выдох и новый — нормальный — вдох. — Да что с тобой такое? Всё же хорошо. Ты чего? Ну вот, здорово...

Чонин стёр слезу со щеки Криса точно так же, как недавно это проделал Крис — с ним.

— Что, запоздалая истерика, что ли? Такой большой и вроде бы взрослый, а ревёшь тут ни с того ни с сего. Ладно ещё я, мне как человеку, связанному с искусством, можно. С головой не всё хорошо по жизни. Но ты ж юрист, а юрист — это почти бульдозер или асфальтоукладчик.

— Ну спасибо, ну удружил, — не выдержал и фыркнул раздосадованно Крис. — Бульдозер, красота какая...

— Это для сравнения. Успокоился? Празднуем дальше? Или ещё поревёшь у меня на плече?

— А ты против?

— Хм... вроде нет. — Чонин наигранно расправил футболку на плече и шутливым жестом пригласил Криса продолжить. — Вот, реви, пожалуйста, вволю.

И, негодяй такой, просиял своей неповторимой улыбкой, заставляя тем самым Криса хохотать над самим собой. Хохотали они ещё долго, когда Крис пытался поесть палочками.

— Не издевайся, я их лет десять уже в руках не держал.

— Оно и видно. Я сдохну быстрее, чем ты подцепишь этот кусочек. Дай-ка... — Чонин бесцеремонно вытянул руку, ухватил собственными палочками кусочек рыбы с тарелки Криса и поднёс к его губам. Крис сглотнул, мельком подумав, что недавно Чонин сам ел с помощью вот этих палочек, но рот беспрекословно открыл. Ещё и языком прошёлся по кончикам палочек.

— Но ты же не будешь меня кормить...

— Меня не затруднит. — Чонин ухватил следующий кусочек. — Хён, иногда ты невозможно милый и забавный. И совсем беспомощный.

— Скажешь тоже. Я страшный и опасный...

— Хомячок, да-да. Особенно с такими раздувшимися щеками, — расхохотался теперь уже Чонин, выпустил палочки и знакомо врезал расслабившемуся Крису кулаком по колену, наверняка обеспечив отличным синяком. После шутливой потасовки Крис ухватился за тонкую лодыжку и костистое запястье, чтобы отволочь непоседливого мальчишку на диван в гостиной и поставить выбранный в кинолавке фильм. В итоге на диване они оба устроились почти одинаково — забравшись с ногами и обхватив колени руками. Крис не собирался подражать Чонину, просто само собой вышло. Как и у Чонина само собой вышло придвинуться ближе, а потом уснуть, уронив голову Крису на плечо. Переволновался во время выступления и после, вот и устал.

Крис осторожно вытянулся на диване, улёгся удобнее и прижал к себе сонного горячего Чонина. Тот тихонько сопел, уткнувшись ему в грудь носом. Тёплый, тихий, угловатый, кожа да кости, но бесконечно уютный и желанный.

Крис раз за разом проводил ладонью по непослушным тёмным волосам и беззвучно глотал непролитые слёзы. Потому что осталось не так много времени, потому что пятнадцать, то есть, шестнадцать, потому что потом придётся жить как будто вовсе без сердца, потому что нельзя быть рядом вечно, потому что даже прямо сейчас нельзя просто поцеловать, коснуться губами смуглой кожи и оставить память о своём дыхании на каждом кусочке тела Чонина — с головы до ног, искупать в своей любви. И потому что нельзя сомкнуть губы на пальцах ног, провести языком по чётко проступающим на ступне жилам, облизнуть твёрдые косточки на лодыжках, потереться щекой о голень и пометить поцелуем колено. Крису и этого бы хватило, даже такой малости. Но и это запрещено.

А на следующий день Крис снова мчался в школу и вламывался в кабинет Дюбуа. Чонин понуро сидел в углу с разбитыми руками и слабо кровоточащей ранкой на нижней губе. В стороне от него торчал рослый парень с отлично разукрашенной физиономией и ватными тампонами в ноздрях.

— Это переходит все границы! — бушевал Дюбуа. — Я всё понимаю, но решать каждую проблему кулаками...

— А в чём дело-то? — притормозил его Крис. — Они ж не без причины сцепились, надо полагать.

Дюбуа поперхнулся воздухом, схватился за стакан с водой и торопливо промочил горло. Неловко сел на место и провёл по губам тыльной стороной ладони.

— Понимаете, ситуация, конечно... В общем, это было связано с недавним инцидентом. И ваш воспитанник, по большому счёту, полез в драку не без веской причины. Но и вы меня поймите — я же не могу затыкать рты всем подряд.

— Можете, — возразил Крис. — Особенно в том случае, когда это слухи, порочащие репутацию. Подсудное дело, кстати.

— И что? — снова взвился Дюбуа. — Я уже проводил общий сбор и вбивал им в головы, чтобы не вякали. Толку? А если этот сорвиголова всякий раз будет лезть в драку и разбивать морды всем придуркам вокруг, то что скажут их родители? Как мне прикажете разбираться с родителями хотя бы этого? Ну скажу я им, как всё было. Дальше что? Им их отпрыск дороже, чем чужой ребёнок.

Крис задумчиво сплёл пальцы, покосился через стекло в сторону приёмной и вздохнул, отметив хмурый вид Чонина.

— У вас тут есть спортивные клубы в школе?

— Эм-м-м... Конечно, — ошарашенно отозвался Дюбуа. — Бейсбол, американский футбол...

— Нет. Бокс, кикбоксинг, каратэ, не знаю...

— Есть секция кикбоксинга, — кивнул Дюбуа.

— Тогда оформите документы на Чонина. В течение двух-трёх недель.

— А его для начала спросить не хотите, надо ли ему это?

— С ним я сам как-нибудь поговорю. Без вас. Вы же хотите, чтобы у вас тут спокойно было, так? Ну вот я вам и помогу. Мне нужно время. Две-три недели, не больше. Надеюсь, вы три недели сами продержитесь тут и решите как-нибудь проблемы с дисциплиной. Ну а через три недели голова болеть у вас уже не будет.

— Почему это? — уставился на Криса с нескрываемым подозрением Дюбуа. — Можно подумать, вы за три недели сделаете из бабочки чемпиона в среднем весе, как же...

— Чемпиона не сделаю, конечно, но трогать его через три недели никто не рискнёт. Даю вам слово. И эта "бабочка" уже неплохо начала карьеру, не находите? По крайней мере, того оболтуса Чонин отделал, как оса. Вон как рожа распухла. По рукам, мсье Дюбуа?

Дюбуа посопел, посомневался, но всё-таки кивнул. Крис на его месте тоже согласился бы при виде того рослого парня, что явно был крупнее и тяжелее Чонина, но выглядел намного хуже после драки.

Крис вывалился из кабинета, прихватив по пути Чонина. В машине Чонин немедленно забрался на сиденье с ногами, нахохлился, бросил на Криса пару быстрых взглядов и начал с неизменного:

— Хён...

— Я тебя спросил о чём-то?

— Нет, но...

— Вот и помолчи тогда.

— Ты злишься? На меня?

— Вот ещё. Подумать надо просто, так что посиди тихо немного, идёт?

— Будешь ругать, да?

— Нет. Лень что-то. Ты помолчишь хотя бы десять минут?

— Пф! — обфырчал его Чонин и демонстративно отвернулся к окну. Крис покосился на его разбитые руки и тихо вздохнул. Через три минуты полез за телефоном.

— Привет, Тао. Можно к тебе прямо сейчас нагрянуть? Дело есть. И да, нужна помощь.

Тао упираться не стал и предложил заглянуть на огонёк. Всё так же радушен, как в былые времена, когда Крис ходил в зал его отца. Теперь залом по большому счёту заправлял уже сам Тао. И именно туда Крис собирался отвезти Чонина.

— Ух ты, — восхитился Тао, полюбовавшись на разбитую губу и руки Чонина. — Что за шпингалет?

— Он особенный, — возразил Крис, тронул Чонина за плечи и заставил шагнуть вперёд. — И постоянно влипает в истории. Так что у меня к тебе просьба, хорошо?

— Надеюсь, ты не хочешь, чтобы я в сжатые сроки организовал ему чёрный пояс? — с индифферентным видом уточнил Тао, хотя по лисьему прищуру глаз Крису сразу стало ясно, что Тао любопытно.

— Таких жертв я от тебя не потребую, не бойся. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты научил его самым сильнодействующим техникам уличных драк. Пожёстче.

— Угу. Проще простого, — расплылся в широкой улыбке Тао. — Два пальца в глаза и поглубже — стопроцентный смертельный исход.

Чонин растерянно обернулся и с изумлением посмотрел на Криса.

— Запоминай, он дело говорит. Надёжно. Зато подумаешь сто раз перед тем, как использовать это. Вперёд. Тао, оставляю его тебе сегодня на пару часиков, заеду и заберу попозже. И ещё... побереги его спину. И научи паре способов эту самую спину защищать и смягчать удары по ней. Старая травма.

— А сколько у меня времени в теории?

— Пара недель.

— С ума сошёл? — схватился Тао за голову. — Шутишь, да? Что мы успеем за две недели, а? Я же даже мышцы ему поставить...

— Не потребуется, — Крис подмигнул Тао, — малыш танцует. Считай, две трети дела уже сделаны. У него отличные координация и реакции, он уже достаточно натренирован. И я уверен на все сто, что он с лёгкостью запомнит и повторит любой приём, который ты ему покажешь. Тебе нужно лишь научить его задавать вектор и правильно бить. Просто научи его самым полезным и нужным вещам. Остальное он уже умеет.

— Всё равно... Две недели. Да ты псих просто!

— Я в него верю. — Крис погладил пребывающего в прострации Чонина по голове, улыбнулся и удрал пошустрее.

Забирал он Чонина почти в восемь вечера под громкое нытьё Тао, что некоторые отдельно взятые личности упрямее баранов. Сам Чонин, вымотанный первой тренировкой, вырубился в машине сразу же, едва добрался до сиденья. Крис потом на руках относил своего спящего мальчика в комнату и укладывал на кровать.

Утром позвонил Исин с напоминанием о приглашении на день рождения.

— Слушай, ты же знаешь, что я сейчас не один живу, — тоскливо протянул Крис, машинально тыча пальцем в кнопку кофеварки. Зевнув, он распахнул дверцу холодильника и обшарил взглядом полки в поисках бутылки молока. Конечно же, молоко последним брал Чонин, поэтому поставил бутылку не туда, куда её обычно ставил Крис.

Крис ставил бутылку на среднюю полку на дверце и как придётся, а Чонин вечно ставил бутылку на самую нижнюю полку в самом холодильнике и педантично разворачивал этикеткой, чтобы надпись "молоко" смотрела прямо на того, кто откроет холодильник. Маленький зануда.

Крис стоял у холодильника с телефоном возле уха и счастливо улыбался бутылке молока. Выглядел, должно быть, полным кретином, но счастья это ничуть не омрачало. А всё-таки хорошо, что никто его не видел в этот миг. Особенно Исин.

— Знаю. И что? Ему не пять лет. И даже не три годика. Скажешь, он не сможет побыть ночь без тебя? Крис, имей совесть. Ты, конечно, спал с Джимми и всё такое, да и расстались вы не самым лучшим образом, но вы дружите до сих пор. И он лично тебя приглашал ещё полгода назад. И ты обещал прийти. Джимми ждёт тебя. К тому же, без тебя мне идти не с руки. Если ты не пойдёшь, не пойду и я. Получится очень некрасиво.

— Я помню, что я обещал. И ты, конечно, прав. Чонину не пять лет. И даже не три годика. Но я не оставлю его одного почти на всю ночь. Прости. Это даже не обсуждается. — Крис наклонился, ухватил бутылку с молоком, снова ей улыбнулся, выпрямился и захлопнул дверцу. — Чёрт, я и подарок купить забыл...

— А я купил за двоих. Крис, ты должен пойти. Ну, хочешь, возьми мальца с собой.

— Спятил? — Крис развернулся к столу, водрузил бутылку на стол и замер, уставившись на сонного Чонина, переминавшегося с ноги на ногу на пороге кухни.

— Почему сразу спятил? Просто возьмём его с собой. Посидишь там немного и тихо уедешь, если так не хочешь там торчать. Но появиться тебе надо.

— Джимми будет просто в восторге, если...

— Он в курсе, что ты присматриваешь за ребёнком. И он в этом плане не станет к тебе цепляться. Да и на ребёнка выпивку делить не надо. В чём проблема?

— Ни в чём. Дай мне минуту, хорошо? — Крис прижал телефон к груди и кивнул Чонину. — Есть разговор.

— М-м-м? — сонно протянул Чонин, потёр глаза кулаками, доплёлся до стула и залез на него с ногами. — Доброе утро, хён.

— Если бы... Меня приглашают на день рождения. То есть, уже пригласили. Вечер пятницы. Но я не хочу оставлять тебя одного.

— Переживу, — пожал плечами Чонин. — Как ты сказал, мне не пять и даже не три. Развлекайся, хён. Одну ночь без тебя я как-нибудь продержусь. Надеюсь, баррикадироваться в доме мне не надо?

— Угу. Конечно. Но есть идея получше. Хочешь пойти со мной?

— А? — Чонин заглянул в свою пустую чашку и с удивлением посмотрел на Криса. — Но я же никого там не знаю.

— Тебе и не надо. Просто съездим вместе, вручим подарок и повеселимся. Там будут танцы, девочки и... мальчики. Пить, разумеется, ты не будешь.

— Вообще? Или то, что крепче десяти градусов? Не волнуйся, хён, пить спиртное я не буду. А танцы?..

— Ну просто музыка и танцы. И танцевальные бои. Или так себе идея?

Чонин снова пожал плечами.

— Хён, ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? Если хочешь, то я поеду. Если это напряжно, то я посижу дома.

Крис снова прижал телефон к уху и вздохнул.

— Исин, мы будем.

— Ты и твой подопечный?

— Ага. Оба. Мы за тобой заедем тогда, не траться на такси.

Чонин внимательно смотрел после, как Крис намешивал себе кофе, а ему — какао. Потом Чонин сам щедро доливал в чашки молоко.

— Я никогда не был на чужих праздниках, — задумчиво сообщил он немного позднее. — Тем более, на дне рождения.

— Не волнуйся, это будет просто вечеринка. В дом натащат еды и выпивки, набьётся куча народа. В гостиной будет греметь музыка. Толпа народа будет отплясывать, а некоторые расползутся по комнатам. Но вообще обычно это весело. Как раз и поглядишь.

— А в чём ехать?

— В том, в чём тебе будет удобнее. Приятный вид желателен, но не обязателен.

— Может, ты всё-таки конкретнее подскажешь?

— Джинсы. Которые мы покупали вместе. А вот что-то к ним в пару сам выбирай. Только глаза не подводи, хорошо?

Чонин удивлённо вскинул голову.

— Хён, ты так говоришь, как будто я постоянно бегаю с гримом на лице. Я же только на сцене...

Крис с досадой закусил губу — само сорвалось с языка. Просто волновался немного. И как теперь выкручиваться?

— Я знаю. Просто... я говорил уже, там будут девочки и мальчики. Некоторые мальчики... не совсем... как бы...

— Геи? — разглядывая какао в чашке, подсказал Чонин и уставился на Криса исподлобья. — Хён, ты хочешь сказать, что...

— Нет, — поспешно перебил Чонина Крис. — Я знаю многих из тех, кто там будет. Приличные люди. Но некоторых я не знаю. Потому не хочу, чтобы у них был повод прицепиться к тебе. Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что они могут и не подумать, что ты несовершеннолетний. Ну а если увидят грим, то решат, что ты играешь на их поле. Или подумают, что ты метросексуал, и начнут подтрунивать.

— Дыши ровно, хён, я не намеревался накладывать грим, — выдержав паузу, буркнул Чонин и занялся какао.

 

 

 

 

 

  
\- 11 -

 

Пятница всё равно нагрянула внезапно. К Тао они не ездили, поэтому собирались вроде бы спокойно и неспешно. Но когда Чонин спустился, почти готовый к выходу, Крис застыл на месте.

Узкие чёрные джинсы по-прежнему смотрелись на Чонине чересчур соблазнительно, подчёркивая длину и стройность сильных ног. И Чонин надел к джинсам облегающую чёрную футболку, накинув сверху белую сетку с рукавами в три четверти. На запястьях тихо звякали простые браслеты, а на шее блестела серебряная цепочка из скованных попарно восьмёрок. Тёмные волосы были уложены волосок к волоску, и ничто не напоминало о ране на голове.

Чонин выглядел старше с такой причёской — без чёлки. Даже Крис почти поверил, что ему восемнадцать-двадцать, а не шестнадцать. Белая сетка ещё ощутимо подчёркивала ширину плеч и мышцы на руках, что тоже прибавляло к облику Чонина лишний воображаемый год.

— Совсем плохо? — Чонин вопросительно вскинул брови, отметив "окаменелость" Криса.

— Если бы. Скорее, совсем хорошо. — Крис торопливо отмер и кинулся к куртке Чонина, набросил на плечи. Пока Чонин возился с молнией и надевал ботинки, Крис проверил телефон в кармане. Им полагалось ещё заехать за Исином и подарком.

Исин неловко забрался на заднее сиденье с большой коробкой в руках, потом с интересом попялился на Чонина и украдкой показал Крису большой палец.

— Так тебе пятнадцать, симпатяга? — бесцеремонно вопросил Исин, устроившись удобнее.

— Шестнадцать, — тихо поправил Чонин. — Меня зовут Чонин.

— Из Кореи, да?

— Много откуда.

— Крис говорил, ты танцуешь необыкновенно.

— Хён преувеличил, — нахохлился Чонин. — Вы кто вообще? Давно хёна знаете? Учитесь вместе?

— Исин я, — развеселился Исин. — Мы с Крисом в школе вместе учились, сейчас факультеты разные, но занятия иногда совпадают. Со школы вот до сих пор и дружим. Я его отрезвляю.

— Это как? — Чонин забрался на сиденье с ногами и повернулся боком, чтобы лучше видеть Исина.

— А вот так. Нормальные люди живут эмоциями, а Крис понятия не имеет, что это такое...

— Я тебя умоляю! — зарычал Крис, стараясь следить за дорогой и не глазеть на Чонина.

— Крис живёт страстями, — не унялся Исин. — У него вечно всё как ядерный взрыв с фатальными последствиями. Хотя иногда он забавный до невозможности. Как отмочит что-нибудь, так хоть стой, хоть падай.

— Да, я знаю. Так бы сразу и не сказал, когда его только увидел. Но да, он очень милый иногда. — Чонин немного смущённо улыбнулся и едва не взъерошил себе волосы, но вовремя спохватился — причёска уцелела.

— И ничего я не милый, — пробурчал Крис.

— Ага, злой и бурый, вечно всем недовольный, — ехидно поддел Исин. — Когда сюсюкал над моим хомячком, прямо воплощал собой вселенское зло. Все волки давились со смеху.

— Не порти мне репутацию в глазах подрастающего поколения.

— Да ладно, Чонин не такой уж маленький. Вон даже меня в росте обогнал.

Чонин немедленно расцвёл, чем сразу же убил все претензии на взрослость. Когда он солнечно сиял улыбкой на смуглом лице, с этими противозаконными ямочками на щеках, смешливыми складочками у глаз и озорным танцем искорок у зрачков, то тянул только на шестнадцать. Не больше. Но это совершенно не мешало сердцу Криса отбивать бешеную чечётку в груди и рваться прочь из тела.

— Господи, ну до чего же очевидно, — пробубнил себе под нос Исин с явным расчётом на тонкий слух Криса. — Надеюсь, Джимми тоже будет очевидно. И он похоронит все надежды.

— Джимми? — заинтересовался Чонин. — Какие надежды?

— Ты для них ещё слишком маленький. Мы о своём, о взрослом, — мило улыбнулся Исин. У Чонина тут же испортилось настроение, и он сердито отвернулся.

К счастью, через две минуты они уже выбирались из салона и поднимались на высокое крыльцо. В доме гремела музыка, а из приоткрытых окон доносились громкие голоса.

— Как всегда. Ничто и никогда не начинается вовремя. Всегда либо раньше, либо позже, — подытожил Крис и от души побарабанил в дверь.

Стучать пришлось ещё дважды, а после дверь наконец распахнулась. На пороге стоял и чуть щурился невысокий парень с поразительно красивым и ухоженным лицом. Худым назвать его бы не вышло, как и полным. Просто формы у него казались плавно-округлыми, а лицо — детским. И он неуловимо чистотой кожи и правильностью линий напоминал куклу.

— Глазам своим не верю, — выдал он после долгого молчания. Разглядывал Криса так, словно Крис был диковинным зверем. Потом парень кинул небрежно Исину и перевёл взгляд на Чонина. — А это что за Лолита? Крис, с каких пор ты...

— Это Чонин. Я за ним присматриваю, — торопливо отбарабанил Крис, чтобы Джимми не ляпнул чего лишнего. — Следи за речью при ребёнке, хорошо? А то ты можешь научить плохому.

— Только плохому? — Джимми слабо улыбнулся и посторонился, жестом пригласив гостей внутрь. Интерес к Чонину у него увял сразу же после пояснений Криса. А Крис невольно вздрогнул, потому что Чонин крепко сжал его ладонь, оказавшись в пёстрой толпе, заполонившей прихожую. Они кое-как в тесноте сбросили верхнюю одежду и прошли в гостиную, доверив Исину миссию по вручению подарка.

Чонин настороженно озирался по сторонам, пока не зацепился взглядом за пятачок в центре, где танцевали две девушки.

— Что они делают, хён? — с удивлением тихонько поинтересовался он, внимательно глядя на девчат, танцующих друг напротив друга.

— Это танцевальные бои, — слабо улыбнулся Крис. — Хочешь посражаться?

— Я не... — Чонин обернулся к Крису и уставился на него расширившимися от недоумения глазами. — Бои?

— Эй, Майки! — Крис помахал высокому нескладному парню с длинными волосами, забранными в хвост низко на затылке. Тот как раз ставил музыку после окончания разборок девчат. Крис танком двинулся вперёд, рассекая толпу и волоча за собой Чонина, на которого тут же все принимались пялиться с лёгким недоверием. Может, он поначалу и казался на вид постарше, чем был, но с округлившимися от удивления глазами тянул только на шестнадцать. Да и всё равно тут всем было больше двадцати двух. А на двадцать два Чонин не тянул вообще никак при любом раскладе, так что казался чужим в этой толпе. — Майки!

Крис наконец добрался до знакомого и, взяв Чонина за плечи, поставил перед собой.

— Майки, объясни ребёнку суть происходящего и правила. Ему интересно.

— О-у... Майки, — представился парень с хвостом и протянул Чонину большую ладонь, слабо сочетавшуюся с его обликом. Чонин потаращился на ладонь с лёгкой опаской, потом всё же пожал, хоть и без особой охоты — не привык к такому.

— Чонин, — тихо назвал своё имя он с неизбежной корейской напевностью.

— Эм... Красиво. Только это... я же язык сломаю, извини. Джонни, идёт?

Чонин безразлично пожал плечами и приготовился слушать. Первым делом Майки объяснил, что играют всегда на деньги или обязательства. Ну и надо уметь танцевать, конечно же. И не просто танцевать, а ещё знать какие-нибудь фишки, которые не каждый сможет сделать. К этому прилагались хорошие реакции и чувство дистанции.

— Ты пойми, Джонни, это же не драка в обычном смысле слова, потому травмы тут никому не нужны. По большому счёту, это просто имитация драки. Танцевальная.

— И кто побеждает? Как это вообще определяется?

— Побеждает тот, кто лучше и дольше танцует. На каждый выпад противника тебе надо ответить чем-то достойным и равноценным. Если противнику нечем побить твой ход, ты побеждаешь. Сразу дам тебе мудрый совет — никогда не выкладывай все козыри сразу. А лучше просто посмотри пару боёв, чтобы лучше понять. Как сообразишь и смекнёшь, что тут к чему, так и вылезешь сам. Крис, бабло есть? Или на обязательства?

— Вот ещё, — зафырчал Крис. — На деньги. Какой минимум сегодня?

— Пять сотен.

— Идёт. Мой мальчик, имей в виду, если продуешь, мы станем на пять сотен беднее.

Чонин бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд поверх плеча, тихо хмыкнул и повернулся к пятачку, где уже топтались два парня в мешковатых брюках.

— Джангл, наверное. Да, Майки? — предположил Крис, который смутно припоминал этих ребят. Видел на экономическом в университете.

— Гы-гы, не волнуйся, я им в джангл сюрприз присуну, поглядим, как выкрутятся.

Колонки дрогнули и запульсировали басами, позволяя ребятам в центре пятачка поймать ритм и размеренно переставлять ноги. Майки сжал губами фильтр сигареты и щедро добавил к ритму простенький индийский мотивчик на флейте. Один из парней-танцоров тут же последовал за мотивом движениями рук и ног, напоминавшими экзотическое плавное плетение в воздухе.

— Подыгрываешь Рашиду? — Крис отобрал у Майки зажигалку и кивнул в сторону Чонина. — Не при ребёнке же.

— Ещё чего. Просто он всё равно первый начинает. Ну и мне просто нравится его пластика.

Пластика у Рашида в самом деле отличалась. Возникало даже впечатление, что у него нет костей — одни литые и гибкие мышцы. Но индийский мотив через несколько секунд сменился страстью бас-гитары, и теперь своё мастерство показывал соперник Рашида. Поразительной пластики у него не было и в помине, зато стремительные и летящие движения — были.

— Как сокол, — едва слышно пробормотал по-корейски Чонин. — Летит.

— Санни очень быстрый, — отозвался Майки, который не понял слов Чонина, но решил уж всё пояснять, коль Крис просил. — Резкий, как порыв ветра. Напористый. Мне вот даже интересно, кто ж из них и кого уделает.

— А это всегда так? Миксовка и смена темпов и...

— Когда как, — пожал плечами Майки. — Бывает, что трек чистый. Иногда и просто ударные, без мелодии. Как бойцы захотят.

И он сменил мелодию на классику. Самую натуральную.

— Моцарт. Великий чувак. Был. Но творения бессмертны.

Оба танцора растерялись от неожиданности. Зрители возмущённо завопили и засвистели, требуя зрелища. Крис тихо посмеивался, продолжая придерживать стоящего перед ним Чонина за плечи.

— Так тоже можно? — чуть повернув голову, спросил у него Чонин.

— Музыку ставит Майки. И он понимает в танцах, хоть сам и не танцует больше. Если ему кажется, что поединок вялый, он вносит разнообразие. Майки — джокер в этой игре. Если хочет, то ему можно.

— А почему ты сказал, что он больше не танцует?

— Потому что не танцую, — ответил вместо Криса Майки. — Несчастный случай. С моей левой задней. Две минуты могу, а потом — нет. И месяц буду ковылять, как подбитый истребитель. Сложная травма.

— Извини, — тихо пробормотал Чонин.

— Да ладно тебе, любопытство не порок, Джонни. Ты лучше скажи, вникаешь или пока не понял?

— Вроде понял. Но посмотрю до конца.

Победил в итоге Рашид, за которого болел Майки. Его переходы были чище и быстрее, движения складывались в чёткий осмысленный рисунок, и он всегда показывал какие-нибудь сложные элементы, которые не всякому по плечу повторить. Чонин болел за Санни, потому немного расстроился, когда Санни проиграл. Крис полагал, что стиль Санни просто в большей степени походил на то, что нравилось Чонину, потому Чонин и болел за него.

— Не переживай, Джонни. Санни выиграет в другой раз. Он сегодня явно не в настрое. Ну что, ещё смотреть будешь?

— Незачем. Хочу потанцевать, — немного робко улыбнулся в ответ Чонин. — Только как и с кем? Я тут никого не знаю.

— Фигня вопрос. Что хочешь?

— В смысле?

— Микс, хип-хоп, потяжелее, классику, бальные, рок-н-ролл... Это ж твой первый выход, вот и говори, что нравится.

— Румба.

— Охренеть. Крис, ты где его взял? — восхитился Майки.

— Там уже нет. Румбу потянешь?

— А вот хрен его... — Майки поднялся с места и выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост, оказавшись аж на голову выше Криса. — Народ! Кто по румбе? Такие у нас сегодня вообще есть в наличии?

— Латина если в целом? — отозвались из угла женским голосом, низким и сочным.

— Бьянка, ты, что ли?

— Олень из Аляски. Кто ещё? Чисто румбу не хочу, настроение не то. Испанские и латиноамериканские в куче и на выбор. — К пятачку пробралась сквозь толпу невысокая девушка. Невысокая до приземистости и плотная. Она могла бы показаться пышкой, если бы не удивительно тонкая талия при широких бёдрах, сильных плечах и роскошной груди. А ещё она поразительно грациозно двигалась, хотя на ногах у неё красовались ботинки на платформе в десять сантиметров. — Ну так что? И с кем?

— Джонни, тебе как? Потянешь эту ядрёную смесь? — Майки поглядел на Чонина сверху вниз.

— Думаю, да, — неуверенно отозвался Чонин.

— Только имей в виду — Бьянка реально умеет танцевать. И она обычно не проигрывает.

— Почту за честь скрестить с ней шпаги, — буркнул Чонин и тоже полез к пятачку.

Бьянка выразительно вскинула бровь, оглядев выбравшегося из толпы Чонина. Она подбоченилась и хищно усмехнулась.

— Правда, что ли? Ты можешь румбу?

— Увидишь, — немного скованно пожал плечами Чонин и чуть растерянно огляделся. Смотреть из толпы и оказаться в центре её внимания — разные вещи.

— Эй, что вы скисли? Поддержите парнишку с дебютом! Что прям как неродные? — громко возмутился Майки. — Кто начинает, ребятки?

— Даме открывать бал, — отозвался Чонин раньше, чем Бьянка успела рот раскрыть. Она вновь усмехнулась и коротко кивнула, сбросила лёгкую куртку и стянула кофту, оставшись в пятнистом топике и свободных брюках. На обнажённом животе чётко проступали тренированные мышцы. Бьянка умудрялась выглядеть одновременно сильной, крепкой и безумно женственной. Крис ни разу с ней в университете не пересекался, даже словом не перебрасывался, но видел пару раз её бои. Танцевала она и впрямь здорово.

Бьянка вскинула руки под задорное "Ола-ола!", а потом коротко похлопала ладонью по бедру, задавая тот ритм, который ей сейчас хотелось услышать. И Майки поставил версию сальсы, неспешную и эротичную. А через четыре секунды Чонин всё порушил — внезапно и совершенно неожиданно. Он вдруг оказался на пути Бьянки и поймал её на выходе из серии вращений, поддержал, заставил сделать оборот и отпустил, сдвинувшись скользящим классическим шагом назад. Опешили все, включая Бьянку.

— Поставлю румбу. Надо дать мальчику шанс показать себя, — с философским спокойствием выдал Майки и честно поставил румбу.

С первым же звуком новой композиции Чонин взвился спущенной пружиной в прыжке, хлопнув в воздухе ладонями по коленям. Коснувшись ногами пола, крутанулся под наклоном, опираясь только на носки. И Бьянка тут же шагнула к нему, хищно вскинув руки в стороны и медленно подняв их над головой — припомнила Чонину его недавнюю выходку с встреванием в танец партнёра. Чонин спокойно скользнул мимо, ведя ладонью по обнажённой талии, замер у Бьянки за спиной и привлёк к себе. Бьянка грациозно "стекла" по нему вниз, почти коснувшись подтянутыми ягодицами пола. Но Чонин удержал её и резким рывком заставил подняться, одновременно разворачивая к себе лицом.

— Твою мать, они что творят тут? — возник рядом с Крисом Рашид.

— Историю? — хмыкнул всё-таки закуривший Майки. — Такого ещё точно не устраивали. И мальчик в самом деле круто танцует. С Бьянкой ещё так мастерски не управлялись. Её хрен подловишь, она всегда непредсказуемая. А с Джонни они вон как гармонично смотрятся. Температуру им поставлю. Пусть покажут класс.

— Какой класс? Они там сексом занимаются, а не танцуют, — обрычал его Крис, нервно сжимавший и разжимавший кулаки.

— Тоже хорошо. Секс — вещь нужная.

— И Бьянку посадят за совращение несовершеннолетнего.

— Ага, куда уж там. Мальчик сам дымится. И румбу иначе не станцуешь. Румба и есть секс. Крис, ты чего дёргаешься? Смотри, как бы тебя самого не загребли за совращение.

— Ух ты! — восхитился добравшийся до Криса Исин. — Это Чонин там с Бьянкой? А с каких пор в боях можно танцевать в паре?

— С этих, — флегматично уточнил Майки. — Хороши ведь. Только я такое судить не умею. Ничья, идёт?

— Да похрен. Вырубай уже. Хватит с них, — снова прорычал Крис, исходя на раздражение от ревности. Чонин уже облапал чёртову Бьянку с головы до ног, и это ни в какие ворота не лезло. Лучше бы против парня танцевал. Хотя... нет уж. Ну и дело, в общем-то, было не в этом. Облапал и облапал... Но он ей ещё и улыбался. Солнышком.

Исин сделал глоток из бутылки и слегка толкнул Криса плечом.

— Слишком очевидно, — тихо подсказал он. — Даже чересчур. Возьми себя в руки, а? Это просто танец, а на тебе лица нет. Словно вот-вот кинешься туда и унесёшь своё счастье малолетнее на руках, поубивав всех, кто попадётся на пути.

— Стоило бы, — буркнул Крис и постарался не смотреть на танцующую парочку. Но взгляд сам возвращался к ним и отмечал радостные улыбки, которыми Чонин и Бьянка обменивались открыто и беспечно. После танца Бьянка ухватилась за шею Чонина и тягуче поцеловала в губы, ещё и слегка шлёпнула ладонью по заднице на прощание.

Малиновый от смущения Чонин проталкивался к Крису, застенчиво улыбаясь на ходу в ответ на выкрики и комплименты. Он нашёл взглядом лицо Криса и тут же отвёл глаза. Улыбка пропала, будто её стёрли ластиком. Подошёл он к Крису и Исину уже с видом потерявшегося щенка.

— Круто, — сообщил ему Майки с улыбкой на пол-лица. — Прямо порнография.

Крис раздражённо сунул Чонину под нос стакан с лимонадом, едва не облив в процессе. Чонин смотрел на него вопросительно, но пояснений не дождался. Крис просто буркнул, чтобы он побыл пока с Исином, а сам удрал из гостиной в поисках туалета. Ему требовалось в самом деле взять себя в руки и сунуть голову под холодную воду, чтобы остыть. Всё внутри кипело и бурлило. Особенно при мысли, что Чонин и Бьянка потрясающе смотрелись в паре.

Так, как сам Крис никогда не сможет смотреться с Чонином. Точнее, Крис вообще никогда не сможет...

Он толкнул нужную дверь, пустил воду и умылся, провёл мокрыми ладонями по волосам и выпрямился. Смотрел в зеркало, но собственного отражения не видел. Сравнивал себя и Чонина. Чонин ниже на полголовы где-то, когда дома и босиком. И тонкий в поясе. Но в ширине плеч он не уступал Крису даже сейчас. И когда Крис тренировался в школе Тао, всё равно не мог похвастать настолько отточенными и рельефными мышцами. А ещё рядом с Чонином Крис казался бледным, как смерть.

Противоположные типы внешности. Полностью. Но всё это — то, что было в Чонине — привлекало Криса всегда. Только не сложилось. Ему никогда не удавалось наладить и поддерживать отношения с парнями, похожими на Чонина. Фатальная несовместимость характеров, если верить Исину. Чонин стал первой удачей и глобальным провалом по всем фронтам.

Алло, центральная, всего шестнадцать! Ребёнок и на деле, и по документам. Невыносимо желанный ребёнок. Необыкновенный ребёнок, похожий на море. Ребёнок, ради которого Крис мог лгать, бросаться в пламя, убивать и умирать. Ради которого Крис мог спокойно перерезать горло Бьянке. Невинный и чистый ребёнок. Ребёнок, умеющий отмывать чужую душу от крови. Как Бог.

Крис вцепился пальцами в край раковины и стиснул зубы. Опять стало трудно дышать и ясно думать. Чонин не желал пропадать из его головы, настойчиво маячил и манил к себе. Озорные искорки в глазах, смешливые складочки в уголках, тёплая улыбка, ямочки ещё эти на его лице, шея... Когда Чонин смеялся, запрокидывая голову, Крис подыхал от желания коснуться узора из гибких мышц губами и кончиком языка повторить очертания ключиц. Просто подыхал. В муках. Но должен был тоже смеяться и делать вид, что живее всех живых и в упор не видит Чонина. И он смеялся в голос, а про себя выл от безысходности и с разбега кидался в воображаемую пропасть, чтоб на камни с высоты и откинуться в один миг без мучений.

Никаких чувств.

Не помогало.

Чёрное и белое.

Исин верно говорил — надо исчезнуть, отпустить, выкинуть Чонина из жизни, забыть. Только сказать легко, а вот сделать... Всё равно что с кровью и мясом оторвать от себя руку или ногу. Эффект будет примерно тот же, если не хуже. Потому что Чонин нужен ему. Нужен как родная половина самого себя. Как отражение, чёрт бы его побрал, в зеркале.

Никаких чувств, но что делать с этой страстью?

Крис отпустил край раковины и поднял руки перед собой — они тряслись. Не дрожали, а откровенно тряслись. Он сжал кулаки и постарался сделать глубокий вдох. Задержал воздух, мысленно считая до восьми — издевательски медленно и неспешно, потом выдохнул.

На выходе из туалета столкнулся с Джимми, о существовании которого успел забыть.

— Исхудал ты что-то, — лениво отметил Джимми, заступив ему дорогу. — Тебя и не видно почти. Помнится, раньше ты более благосклонно относился к тусовкам, а теперь почти как отшельник.

— Меня всё устраивает. — Крис обошёл его и хотел направиться к гостиной, но Джимми поймал его за рукав и притормозил.

— Слушай, ты всё ещё злишься, да? Не то чтобы...

— Я не злюсь. — Крис устало развернулся лицом к Джимми и вздохнул. — Совсем не злюсь. Потому что намного хуже было бы продолжать и лгать.

— И даже не попытаешься всё вернуть? — Джимми требовательно смотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Что вернуть-то? Ты же всё равно ушёл сам.

— Измены до этого тебя не останавливали. Но стоило мне сказать, что я ухожу, и ты сдался? Странно это, тебе не кажется?

— Так тебя беспокоит именно это? Но ты сам достаточно ясно и аргументированно объяснил, чем я тебя не устраивал.

— Ты псих, Крис, и мы оба знаем, что это правда. И никогда не угадаешь, когда ты слетишь с катушек. То долгое затишье, а потом... Каждый раз твои вспышки становились полной неожиданностью. И ты выглядел жутковато.

— О да, наверное, все должны нормально реагировать, заставая своих парней в тот миг, когда они трахаются с первым встречным. Прости, что моя нервная система слегка сложнее, чем у амёбы. Делать морду кирпичом и спокойно попивать пивко в таких ситуациях у меня не получается.

— Я в курсе, что ты впадаешь в ярость, когда твоим имуществом пользуются чужие. Только есть одно "но". Живые люди тебе не имущество.

— Да что ты? Я не припомню, чтобы соглашался на отношения с парнем, который вечно тянет третьего в постель. Моя постель рассчитана только на двоих. И я никогда этого не скрывал. К чему вообще этот разговор? Мы благополучно расстались почти год назад. Разве есть смысл к этому возвращаться теперь?

— Отбираешь шанс пересмотреть всё? — помрачнел Джимми. — А если я хочу начать сначала? Нам ведь было и хорошо вместе. И ты не можешь отрицать...

— Хоти. Мешать не буду. Но у меня такого желания нет.

— С кем-то встречаешься? — Джимми сцепил руки в замок и немного жалобно посмотрел снизу вверх. — Я ничего такого не слышал. И Исин не говорил. Если ты свободен, то почему нет? Мы могли бы просто попробовать. Не выйдет, значит, не выйдет. Но попытаться хоть стоит, да?

— Джимми... — Крис устало провёл ладонью по прикрытым векам и подавил желание испустить тяжкий вздох. Он пробовать ничего не собирался, но в голову вдруг пришло, что это способ если и не забыться, то на время изгнать Чонина из мыслей. Согрешить. Чтобы груз грехов на душе Криса сделал Чонина ещё более недосягаемым. Далёким, как звезда. Чтобы всякая надежда погибла окончательно. Потому что Бог безгрешен, и грешнику рядом с Богом не место.

Крис не стал сопротивляться, когда Джимми обнял его за шею и мягко потянул, заставляя наклониться и встретить губами чужие губы. А целоваться Джимми умел. Целоваться так, чтобы воздуха не хватало, а чувства обострялись и пленяли.

До тихого "хён" за спиной.

Крис решил, что ему показалось. Просто примерещилось. Потому он замер, напряжённо вслушиваясь и пытаясь перевести дыхание после поцелуя. Джимми чуть повёл бровью и негромко подсказал:

— Лолита.

Крис медленно выпрямился и обернулся. Чонин не смотрел на него — с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывал собственные ботинки.

— Хён, мне нужны деньги на такси.

Чонин резко крутанулся на пятках и зашагал прочь, пока Крис закрывал глаза и мысленно перебирал самые отвратительные проклятия в голове.

— Неужели ты... Ему же девятнадцати нет, да? С каких пор тебя потянуло на малолеток? Точно же Лолита.

Крис стремительно повернулся, поймал Джимми за воротник, подтащил к себе и потянул вверх. С минуту изучал слегка побледневшее лицо, потом чётко, почти по слогам, предупредил:

— Назовёшь его так ещё хоть один грёбаный раз, удавлю нахрен. Вобью это слово тебе в глотку обратно. Вместе с зубами и языком. По-английски нормально? Или тебе по-французски продублировать?

Джимми громко сглотнул и испуганно покачал головой.

— Понял. Молчу.

Крис разжал пальцы и направился в ту сторону, куда умчался Чонин. Не нашёл ни в коридоре, ни в прихожей. Увидел тогда лишь, когда распахнул входную дверь. Чонин торчал у крыльца и возился с молнией на куртке.

— Что случилось? — поёжившись от прохлады, спросил Крис и спустился по ступеням.

— Ничего. Мне скучно. Поеду домой.

— Но...

— Всё в порядке. — Чонин отвернулся, сунув руки в карманы.

— Погоди тогда, я оденусь и отвезу тебя. И надо будет сказать Исину, чтобы...

— Не надо. Вон такси уже едет. Ключи у меня есть. Развлекайся, хён.

Крис уныло смотрел, как Чонин забирался в салон и отводил глаза, пока он расплачивался с таксистом и называл адрес. И Чонин даже не попрощался нормально. Ещё и отвернулся.

Крис растерянно провожал взглядом отъезжающую машину и пытался не думать о том, что Чонин видел или не видел. Не думать не получалось, а чем вытравить эти мысли, Крис не представлял.

 

 

 

 

 

  
\- 12 -

 

Домой Крис вернулся около пяти утра. Вернулся не пьяный, но и не безупречно трезвый. В помятой одежде, пропахшей одеколоном Джимми и кого-то ещё. Планировал тихо принять душ и залечь в спячку в своей комнате.

Не вышло.

Чонин сидел за кухонным столом. Неизменно босой, забравшийся на стул с ногами. На столе перед ним лежала книга, половину которой он успел прочесть до возвращения Криса.

Вскинув голову, Чонин бросил на него короткий взгляд, аккуратно положил между страницами закладку, закрыл книгу и соскользнул со стула. Молча прошёл мимо и стал подниматься по лестнице.

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо проронил в пустоту Крис, глядя прямо перед собой — туда, где минуту назад сидел и читал книгу Чонин. В ответ не услышал ничего. Ни слова.

Алкоголь даже в небольших дозах был плохим советчиком. А ещё жутко хотелось помыться и лечь спать, а не вести долгие беседы с Чонином, выясняя причины странного поведения.

Крис едва не уснул в ванне, нашёл в себе силы доползти до кровати и забраться под одеяло. Чувствовал себя премерзко, потому что с кем-то потрахался, но не помнил, с кем. Точнее, не потрудился спросить имя случайно оказавшегося рядом и готового к приключениям гостя. Гость ничем не походил на Чонина — высокий, но субтильный типчик с полным отсутствием даже намёка на мускулатуру, бледной кожей и звучным тенором. Зато стонал и скулил на весь дом, наверное, пока Крис пытался вбить в него всю свою депрессию. Конечно, депрессия никуда не вбилась, а при Крисе и осталась. Потом ещё и Исин так посмотрел на него, что стало противно от себя самого же. А Чонин просто добил. Морально уничтожил и растоптал Криса окончательно.

Крис поднял над собой нарисованный в воображении плакат: "Я умер, забудьте про меня на пару суток". Он старательно закрывал глаза и пытался уснуть, но в мыслях толпились сотни вариантов на тему, как объяснить то, что Чонин видел, безобидно и сведя к шутке. Поскольку решения задачи не существовало в принципе — трудно сделать вид, что присосался к губам левого парня так, ради смеха и в шутку, мимо, дескать, проходил, а дай-ка чмокну взасос, вот прикольно будет! — все варианты отпадали в стадии зародыша. Всё-таки Крис считал Чонина невинным и чистым, но не кретином уж точно.

Если один парень лезет целовать другого всерьёз, то это уже кое-чем попахивает. А если называть вещи своими именами, то не попахивает, а откровенно воняет. Ну а если парень не просто лезет, а целует, то тут уже вообще всё ясно. И даже на алкоголь не списать, потому что Крис не успел набраться ни тогда, ни потом.

"Скажи ему всё так, как есть", — настойчиво подсунула память слова Исина. Ага, вот прямо с разбега и сразу потом пинком под зад из этого дома, а Крис даже квартиру себе не присмотрел в качестве запасного варианта. В общежитие сейчас соваться — дохлый номер. Значит, сначала надо присмотреть жильё, а потом говорить так, как есть. Чтобы после не сидеть бездомным псом под дверью у Чонина. Хотя... даже с присмотренной квартирой Крис наверняка сидел бы под дверью бездомным псом.

Потому что Чонин, чёрт возьми. За ним же надо присматривать, иначе снова влипнет. И никто, кроме Криса, не в силах за ним нормально присмотреть. Его мальчик — настоящий непоседа с обострённым чувством справедливости. Если его случайно не зацепит, он сам себе найдёт на голову кучу неприятностей.

И да, Исин снова прав, потому что это точно любовь. Когда готов солгать, пойти куда угодно, сделать что угодно, убить и умереть ради конкретного человека, то это, дьявол её возьми, любовь в особо острой форме. И она не лечится. Без вариантов.

И этой любви всего шестнадцать. Потому что Крис тоже мастер наскребать себе на хребет. Нет бы влюбиться в кого-то нормального. В Исина, например. Исин вообще замечательный. По нему любовь рыдает горючими слезами. Но нет. Крис же любит трудности. В количестве. Поэтому Чонин. Поэтому Крису надо подыхать каждый раз, глядя на это малолетнее безобразие, сияющее солнышком и ни о чём не подозревающее. Подыхать, мечтая о том, что никогда не сбудется. Подыхать от его чистоты, таланта, педантичности и неожиданно взрослой рассудительности.

А ещё у Чонина никого нет тут — один Крис.

— Господи, ну хоть уснуть мне дай, а? — уткнувшись лицом в подушку, взмолился Крис. — Ещё лучше — сдохнуть во сне. Или подскажи, где взять баллон с закисью азота. Сам убьюсь и умру под громкий хохот над самим собой.

Исин как-то спрашивал, почему непременно баллон с закисью азота. А Крис неизменно отвечал, что это единственный приемлемый для него способ самоубийства. Гипотетически. Потому что подыхать настоящий мужчина должен с улыбкой. Со ржачем в голос — так и вовсе супер.

Исин всегда издевался над Крисом и говорил, что самоубийство ему точно не светит, потому что нрав паршивый, а значит, ему на роду написано жить долго и мотать всем нервы.

Паскуда?..

  
***

  
В десять часов, когда в небе весело светило солнце, Крис мыл посуду и ждал, когда Чонин соизволит спуститься к позднему завтраку. Соизволил. Молча. "Доброе утро, хён" и прилагавшаяся по умолчанию тёплая улыбка на смуглом лице сделали вид, будто их не существует. Хотя бы для Криса.

Удар ниже пояса.

Крис упрямо тёр тарелку и косился на Чонина.

Чонин босиком прошёлся по коврику, проскользнул за спиной Криса, постаравшись не задеть его, и сунул нос в холодильник. За молоком, которое пять минут назад Крис поставил на стол вместе с чашкой какао.

Не обнаружив в холодильнике молока, Чонин распахнул дверцу верхнего шкафчика, чтобы достать коробку с какао, которой тоже на месте не оказалось. И Чонин подозрительно притих.

Крис выдержал две минуты, но всё же отвернулся от раковины, чтобы поглядеть, чем же там занят Чонин. Тот просто стоял, трогательно поджав пальцы на ногах, и пялился... Крис попытался проследить его взгляд и с удивлением осознал, что Чонин пялится на его бёдра, обтянутые серыми брюками, которые Крис обычно носил дома.

Чонин медленно перевёл взгляд на лицо Криса и только через минуту понял, что пойман. Он резко отвернулся и, разумеется, впилился лбом во всё ещё распахнутую дверцу шкафчика. Громко зашипел от боли и прижал ладонь к пострадавшему месту.

— Голову себе не расшиб, торопыга? Дай поглядеть... — Крис ухватил Чонина за футболку, дёрнул к себе и мягко сдвинул ладонь. — Гм, что ж, шишка будет, но ты выживешь.

— Всё в порядке, — буркнул Чонин, вывернувшись у него из рук, обежал вокруг стола и уселся с другой стороны — подальше от Криса. С хмурым видом подтянул к себе чашку с какао, плеснул туда молока и принялся сосредоточенно пить.

— А поесть?

— Мне не хочется.

— Чонин...

— Я не голодный, — уже с раздражением отозвался Чонин, соскочил со стула и унёсся вверх по лестнице, чтобы через четверть часа спуститься с сумкой в руках. Крис недовольно глядел, как Чонин запрыгивал в ботинки и натягивал лёгкую кожаную куртку.

— Ну и куда ты собрался?

По субботам и воскресеньям Чонин по-прежнему никуда не ходил обычно. Только с Крисом, если у Криса появлялась идея, как им развеяться. Нынешняя выходка определённо выбивалась из привычного уклада.

— К Тао. Мы перенесли занятие с пятницы на субботу, — коротко отчитался Чонин и ухватился за дверную ручку.

— Постой. — Крис хотел дать ему денег на автобус, но Чонин помотал головой и тихо сказал, что деньги у него есть. Только уйти Крис ему всё равно не позволил: прижал ладонь к двери, помешав её распахнуть, и внимательно посмотрел на отчуждённого Чонина. Отметил упрямо выдвинутый вперёд подбородок — признак несогласия, злости и раздражения.

— Может, всё-таки поговорим?

Чонин решительно развернулся к нему и посмотрел в упор.

— О чём? О том, что ты гей?

— Например, — кивнул Крис.

— Это твоё личное дело, хён, — отрезал Чонин и снова попытался открыть дверь. Крис руку не убрал.

— Не совсем, если твоё отношение так круто меняется. Ты... подозреваешь меня в чём-то?

— А должен? — Пальцы Чонина крепче сжали дверную ручку.

— Нет. Послушай, ты прав, это моё личное дело, потому я не болтаю об этом направо и налево. Но тебе незачем беспокоиться об этом. Я прекрасно понимаю, что тебе всего шестнадцать. Ты ещё совсем кроха. Тебе не нужно бояться меня или думать...

— Хватит, — тихо, но твёрдо остановил его Чонин с холодной яростью, от которой черты его лица стали ещё резче и острее, чем обычно. — Я так и понял. Всё в порядке, хён. Теперь, пожалуйста, убери руку, иначе я опоздаю.

Крис обречённо запер дверь за Чонином и прислонился лбом к гладкому дереву. Потому что ничего нормального тут не было. Крис согрешил, солгав. Потому что не сказал всю правду. Часть правды — это всё равно ложь. И теперь отношение Чонина к нему отличалось от прежнего.

Крис прикинул время, чтобы уложиться со всеми делами в три часа. Ну а через три часа он ехал в зал Тао, чтобы забрать Чонина и уговорить его хотя бы на прогулку по парку. В зале его встретил сам Тао — с удивлением и растерянностью.

— Твоего мальчишку забрала Бьянка. Где-то полчаса назад. Он попросился в душ, переоделся, и они уехали. Он говорил, что ему надо то ли в школу, то ли куда-то рядом там.

Крис знал, куда эти двое могли отправиться. Догадаться легко. Но какого чёрта? Откуда Бьянка узнала про зал Тао? На полпути к школе Чонина Крис додумался — Бьянка могла сунуть Чонину в карман бумажку с номером телефона. Она иногда так делала, если ей кто-нибудь нравился. А Чонин слишком любил танцевать, чтобы отказаться. Быть может, Бьянка никогда не попадёт на сцену как профессиональный танцор, но она действительно умела танцевать. Для Чонина это наверняка было важнее всего прочего. Не говоря уж о том, что похвастать большим количеством друзей Чонин не мог. Он вообще друзьями похвастать не мог. Крис не в счёт.

Сунув руки в карманы пальто, Крис потом смотрел на танцующую под навесом пару и слушал гитарные переборы. Куртка Чонина висела на перилах, а он танцевал с Бьянкой, завязав полы клетчатой рубашки узлом над поясом брюк. И рядом с Бьянкой он не казался ребёнком. Крис вообще сомневался, что Бьянка помнила о возрасте Чонина, когда в танце касалась его скулы кончиками пальцев или проводила по тёмным волосам, убирая чёлку со лба.

— Как ты горишь, не увидит только слепой.

Крис вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернул голову, чтобы уставиться на "донну". Женщина сосредоточенно искала в почти пустой пачке сигарету. Нашла, щёлкнула зажигалкой и после тлеющим кончиком сигареты указала в сторону улыбающегося Бьянке Чонина.

— Всякий раз, когда приходишь с ним, смотришь так, словно хочешь проглотить.

— Это... не так. — Крис не стал задавать глупых вопросов вроде "Вы всё-таки говорите по-английски?", "Какого чёрта вообще лезете?" и прочей подобной чепухи. Эта женщина привыкла к власти и умела ею пользоваться. И Крис сейчас торчал в её царстве, где каждый исполнил бы её приказ. Она могла говорить всё, что желала сказать. Даже если это не хотелось слушать, выбора у Криса всё равно не оставалось. Он мог только уйти.

— Ты умеешь лгать, но я слишком стара, чтобы меня можно было провести. Ты хочешь его. Ты любишь его. Но ты молчишь и горишь. Это как танец. Каждое движение твоего тела выдаёт этот огонь. А уж в танцах я разбираюсь.

— Он всего лишь ребёнок, который и пожить не успел.

— Если он ребёнок, это не значит, что в его голове и сердце пусто. Ребёнок — это не кукла. Это маленький человек. И твоя любовь может оказаться взаимной. Ты должен сказать ему правду, пока не выжег себя дотла. Так будет правильно.

Крис криво усмехнулся.

— Любовь не подразумевает взаимность, мэм. Ей это просто не нужно, если она настоящая. Она просто есть.

— Конечно. Но почему ты лишаешь его права знать об этом? Знание не влечёт за собой обязательств. Зато откровенность вызывает доверие. Подумай об этом, чико. Просто подумай.

Крис тоскливым взглядом проводил женщину, потом снова уставился на Чонина. Он в самом деле горел. Чувствовал, как с каждым ударом сердца под кожей волной проносится обжигающая кровь, тлеет в мышцах, сводит судорогой пальцы, спрятанные в карманах пальто. Потому что в крови яд, сладкий и желанный яд, имя которому — любовь. Хотя нет, этот яд назывался "Чонин". Сильнодействующий и смертельный. А противоядия не существовало. Не для Криса. Поздно. Он умер ещё ранней весной.

Спустя час он решительно направился к навесу, прихватил куртку Чонина и поймал пальцами смуглое запястье. Чонин обернулся. Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица.

— Хватит на сегодня.

— Но я...

— Достаточно. И ветер поднимается, а ты мокрый весь.

— У меня ещё есть полчаса, — упрямо выдвинув подбородок, напомнил Чонин. Это ему не сильно помогло, потому что Крис решительно потащил его к сумке.

— При нормальной погоде — не вопрос. Но погода портится, и скоро дождь пойдёт. — Крис снова протянул куртку Чонину, но его руки оттолкнули.

— Дождя ещё нет. Если он вообще будет.

— Не веди себя так. Как маленький.

У Чонина дрогнули губы, но лицо тут же застыло неподвижной маской. Он выхватил куртку и сердито принялся надевать, потом наклонился за сумкой. Крис тоже ухватился за ручку, вознамерившись нести сумку сам. Как же. Чонин отнял сумку, грубо оттолкнув его ладонь, и быстро зашагал к проулку, чтобы выбраться на центральную улицу. Крис догнал его у начала проулка, отобрал сумку и смерил строгим взглядом.

— Если хочешь высказаться, то вперёд, — резким тоном предложил он. — Это лучше, чем терпеть твои капризы. Тебя так напрягает то, что мне по душе парни? Или ты просто ревнуешь?

Чонин побледнел, ошпарил его яростным взглядом и вознамерился удрать, бросив едва слышное:

— Пошёл к чёрту!

Крис поймал его за шиворот, дёрнул к себе, заставив уткнуться носом в шею, и обнял, почти коснувшись губами уха.

— Я не прошу ни о чём, мой мальчик. Только об одном. Чтобы я мог оставаться рядом с тобой и не думать, сколько осталось времени. Просто быть рядом. Как раньше. Ничего больше. Мне и этой малости хватит для счастья. Пожалуйста, не будь таким. Мне... не хватает тебя.

Он всё-таки провёл губами по кромке уха, отпустил Чонина и двинулся по проулку к дороге, где скучал у тротуара "кадиллак". Ну вот, сказал. Наверное.

Ему оставалось пройти метров пять до тротуара, но позади раздался топот. Потом на спину обрушилась приятная тяжесть. От неожиданности Крис выпустил сумку из рук, обернулся, невольно обнимая Чонина за пояс, и шагнул к обшарпанной стене дома под пылким натиском.

Целоваться Чонин определённо не умел, но Крис плавился даже от того, как он неловко прижимался упругими до твёрдости губами, взволнованно дышал и мял пальцами ткань пальто, отчаянно пытаясь удержать Криса на месте. И вкус его губ напоминал Крису прозрачную родниковую воду. Коснуться лица, тронуть ладонью затылок, поймать губами нижнюю губу и показать, как надо целовать. И молиться про себя, чтобы не сорваться, потому что... Потому что в сравнении с этим долгое ожидание и любые фантазии ничего не значили. Потому что это было лучше, чем Крис мог себе представить. Как очищающий огонь. Пыл, страсть и невинность. Трогательное любопытство и приоткрытые губы...

Прижав Чонина к себе крепче, Крис зачарованно вёл кончиком языка по кромке зубов. Медленно и осторожно углублял поцелуй, чтобы не спугнуть, умирал от робких ответных касаний... Пока не провёл пальцами по липкой от пота коже на пояснице.

— Бегом в машину. Сию же секунду, — задыхаясь, шепнул Чонину на ухо и развернул носом в нужном направлении. Запихнув на заднее сиденье сумку, Крис тоже полез в салон. Захлопнув дверцу, покосился на Чонина. Тот чуть ли не клубком свернулся. И скулы у него заливал яркий румянец смущения. Он тронул кончиком пальца нижнюю губу и бросил быстрый взгляд на Криса.

— Прогулку отложим на завтра, — пробормотал Крис, безуспешно пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего особенного не случилось.

Чонин промолчал. И молчал всю дорогу до дома. Просто смотрел в окно и время от времени закусывал нижнюю губу.

Первым делом Крис отправил Чонина в душ и переодеваться в сухую одежду, сам же занялся лёгким перекусом и горячими напитками. Ну а когда Чонин соизволил спуститься в гостиную после душа, Крис отправил его на диван.

— Да всё в порядке, — возмущённо зашипел Чонин, углядев у Криса в руках тюбик с согревающей мазью и пластыри.

— Уж конечно. Торчал на ветру с мокрой спиной — и всё в порядке. Лежи спокойно.

Крис потянул вверх футболку, облизнул губы, но твёрдо выдавил на ладонь мазь и принялся втирать её в смуглую кожу на пояснице. Чонин тихо вздохнул и обречённо уронил голову на скрещенные руки.

Крис любовался блеском гладкой кожи под пальцами, проводил вдоль позвоночника, ощущая жар тела. Потом с сожалением отвёл ладони и принялся лепить согревающие пластыри. Закончив, расправил футболку, наклонился и почти невесомо коснулся губами шеи — над воротом футболки. Чонин слегка повернул голову. Глаза под полуопущенными ресницами загадочно блестели.

— Поешь что-нибудь, а то с утра голодный. И мне надо позаниматься. В понедельник защита проекта.

Крис вздохнул, оставшись на диване в одиночестве. На глаза попалась пятничная газета. Крис смахнул её со стола и развернул, бесцельно шаря взглядом по заголовкам и мелким строчкам. А на предпоследней странице наткнулся на небольшую статью о найденных в лесу двух телах. В статье никаких подробностей не было, да и имена не сообщались, но Крис узнал место.

Не лучшая новость, хотя тела обнаружили позднее, чем Крис рассчитывал. Скорее всего, ещё потребуется время, чтобы тела опознали. И чтобы определили наверняка причину смерти.

 

 

 

 

 

\- 13 -

 

Крис поднялся на второй этаж, чтобы позвать Чонина к ужину. Заглянул сначала в танцзал, даже свет включил, но там не оказалось ни Чонина, ни плеера. Тогда он погасил свет, прикрыл дверь и направился к соседней двери. Поколебался немного, размышляя, стучать или нет. Дверь в эту комнату обычно не закрывалась, и Крис раньше не стучал, когда поднимался сюда.

Сделав глубокий вдох, повернул ручку и зашёл. Тут хотя бы свет горел, хотя Чонина тоже не было. Зато на столе стоял открытый ноутбук. На мониторе красовалась вкладка со схемой. Крис собственным глазам не поверил поначалу, подошёл к столу и уставился на подписи под схемой. Слово "простата" выделили курсором.

Вот паршивец мелкий!

Крис перешёл на другую открытую вкладку — гей-форум. На третьей красовались значки видео с порно-роликами. А четвёртая... сайт медицинской тематики. Крис мельком глянул на рисунки с изображением позвоночника и закусил губу.

Запрокинув голову, он обречённо вздохнул и после решительно навёл курсор на крестик в правом верхнем углу, одним щелчком закрывая сразу все вкладки. И остолбенел. С монитора на него смотрел... он сам. Качество фотографии было не идеальным, но снимок в целом выглядел впечатляюще. И Крис понятия не имел, когда его засняли, — судя по длине волос, довольно давно. В тот миг он явно задумался, потому лицо казалось чуточку отстранённым, а в уголках губ затаился намёк на улыбку.

Повернувшись к двери, Крис снова застыл, потому что на пороге стоял Чонин с влажными после душа волосами. Стоял и спокойно смотрел на Криса. И наверняка видел, как Крис закрыл браузер вместе со всеми вкладками.

— Это не лучший способ получить достоверную информацию.

— Я знаю. Но другого способа у меня нет, — пожал плечами Чонин.

— Вообще-то есть. Ты всегда можешь спросить меня.

Чонин отвёл глаза и снова неопределённо пожал плечами. Стеснялся. Логично, в общем-то. Если он чуть ранее бесился от слова "ребёнок" в свой адрес из уст Криса, то, конечно же, ему не улыбалось выглядеть несмышлёнышем в глазах Криса. И он просто не подозревал, насколько очарователен в своей невинности, помноженной на естественную страсть.

— Пойдём уже, горе, а то всё остынет.

За ужином Крис порой подмечал, как Чонин смотрит на его пальцы или губы. Скорее всего, Чонин и раньше смотрел, но прятал свои взгляды намного лучше. А сейчас вот почти не прятал. Хотя всё равно мило смущался, если понимал, что его поймали.

А Крис тихо беспокоился, потому что вменял всё это себе в вину. Потому что он верно сказал — Чонин и пожить толком не успел. Когда не с чем сравнивать, тогда и то, что есть, кажется идеальным. Но не спрашивать же Чонина прямо, нравятся ему больше девочки или мальчики, и с каких пор он стал воспринимать мальчиков примерно так же, как девочек. При этом — алло, центральная! — Чонину шестнадцать. А в шестнадцать из-за несчастной любви подростки способны прыгать с крыш и мостов, калечась или разбиваясь насмерть. А то и вены себе резать.

А ещё стоило принять во внимание собственнические замашки Чонина. Крис мог восприниматься им просто как "только мой личный хён". И пока это всё несколько гипертрофированное, а на самом деле никаким влечением тут и не пахнет. Стоит тогда зайти чуть дальше в отношениях, и Чонин непременно испугается. Испугается с риском заполучить себе расстройство на всю жизнь. Вполне возможно, ведь с отцом он говорит только по телефону и всего раз в неделю. Мальчику не хватает внимания старшего мужчины, отца. Ну и... Крис в пролёте тогда.

Крису уже казалось, что он сам угодил на минное поле. Ему плохо верилось, что Чонин мог бы совершить какую-нибудь дурость — слишком уж много в Чонине солнца и жизни, и Чонин привык бороться, но... беспокойство не отпускало. Особенно при мысли о таланте Чонина наскребать себе на хребет и влипать в истории.

— Давно ты... ну то есть... — Крис умолк, уставившись на бутылку с молоком.

— Не знаю, — прямо ответил Чонин на так и не прозвучавший целиком вопрос. — Но точно подумал, когда увидел тебя на пороге в первый раз, что когда ты вваливаешься с мороза в дом, у тебя чудный румянец на щеках. Хотя твой французский попросту ужасен.

Крис поперхнулся кофе, только сейчас вспомнив, что именно брякнул по-французски, когда увидел Чонина впервые.

— Только не говори, что знаешь французский и тогда меня заподозрил... — пробормотал Крис, выровняв дыхание.

— Знаю, мне ж учиться ещё во Франции. И не заподозрил, но было немного приятно. Мне редко говорили такое даже в шутку. Правда, пришлось напрячь мозги, чтобы разобраться в твоём жутком произношении.

Крис удивлённо вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Чонина. Тот же вместе с чашкой соскочил со стула, ополоснул чашку в раковине и умчался, бросив на ходу:

— Спокойной ночи, хён.

Ага, как же.

Крис помыл посуду, сунулся в душ и забрался после под одеяло. Но стоило закрыть глаза, как вспоминалось всё случившееся не так давно в узком проулке. От повисшего у него на спине Чонина до поцелуя и прикосновения пальцев к липкой коже на пояснице. Крис как наяву снова ощущал на губах твёрдые губы Чонина и таял.

Немного помучившись, Крис улёгся удобнее, сжал волю в кулак и велел себе уснуть. Что его разбудило примерно часа в два ночи, он так и не понял. Приподнялся на локте и сонно огляделся. На свободной части кровати свернулся клубком Чонин, закутанный по самые уши в собственное одеяло. Как видно, не только Крису с трудом удалось уснуть.

Крис уронил голову на подушку, глупо попялился в потолок пару минут, потом перевернулся на бок и вытянул руку, чтобы подтащить Чонина к себе. Обнял за пояс левой рукой, укрыл своим одеялом — вторым, а пальцами правой руки пробежался по спутанным тёмным волосам, потом повторил чёткий контур полных губ и невесомо поцеловал в уголок рта.

Уснуть, прижимая к себе Чонина, вышло куда лучше, чем до этого — в одиночестве.

Зато утро получилось внезапным. Относительно. Прежде всего, Крис обнаружил, что одеяло Чонина куда-то подевалось, а без одеяла он был полностью обнажённым. И, как выяснилось позднее, Чонин в принципе спал нагим. Всегда. Из-за этой очаровательной привычки у Криса чуть сердце не остановилось в тот миг, когда он осознал, что под ладонями у него только смуглая кожа и гибкие мышцы, и всё это счастье плотно к нему прижимается и видит явно не невинный сон, упираясь в бедро Криса отличным стояком.

В первую секунду Крис хотел не то что выпрыгнуть из кровати, а даже из собственного тела выскочить, потому что — алло, центральная, шестнадцать! Но сразу передумал, потому что глупо удирать от того, о чём всё равно мечтаешь каждые четыре минуты.

Ну и ладно, ничего криминального же. Просто позволить себе чуть больше, чем можно.

Стиснув зубы, Крис просунул руку между их телами и обхватил пальцами напряжённый толстый ствол. Задел большим пальцем головку и размазал по горячей коже проступившую смазку. Чонин сонно пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, слегка царапнул короткими ногтями живот Криса и приник губами к его шее. Крис немного отстранил Чонина, коснулся щеки свободной рукой и, продолжая водить правой ладонью по члену, принялся очерчивать пальцами левой подбородок и скулу Чонина. Любовался. Следил за дрожью ресниц, за бровями, гладил подушечкой пальца кончик носа. Когда же губы Чонина немного приоткрылись для резкого вдоха, Крис поцеловал его.

Как раз на поцелуе Чонин вынырнул из сна и попытался выпрыгнуть из кровати, но такой возможности ему не дали. Крис водил ладонью по его члену уже быстрее, крепче сжимал пальцами и продолжал целовать то в губы, то в шею. И иногда добирался языком до ключиц. Их хриплое дыхание то разрывало тишину, то сталкивалось друг с другом, то терялось в соприкосновениях губ.

Чонин вёл себя непривычно тихо. И большая часть тех редких стонов, что всё-таки звучали негромко, таяла. У Чонина просто голос срывался — слишком низкий тон для подобных звуков.

Крис слегка придерживал ладонью его голову, одновременно поглаживая пальцами шею и проводя большим пальцем по острой линии челюсти, пока Чонин быстро вбивался в его кулак и позволял исследовать свой рот языком. Пылкий, как и следовало ожидать. Крис сам застонал от неожиданности, когда его язык вдруг прихватили зубами. Несильно, но ощутимо и сладко. А потом отпустили. Низкий стон возле уха и испачканная ладонь. И дрожащее горячее тело рядом.

Чонин пытался отдышаться, глядя на Криса с растерянностью. Крис же с улыбкой изучал ладонь, чтобы после провести по ней языком. У Чонина стали малиновыми даже кончики ушей. И он мгновенно закопался под одеяло с головой.

Крис с тихим смехом попытался откопать своего мальчика, но безуспешно. Сдавшись, он плюхнулся на простыни, повертелся и устроился на левом боку — спиной к Чонину. Не хотелось демонстрировать собственное возбуждение, потому что у Криса до сих пор перед глазами стояла эта картина: запрокинутая голова, сильная шея, отчётливо проступившие под кожей ключицы, приоткрытые в долгом стоне полные губы и невыносимо красивое лицо, украшенное всеми оттенками удовольствия сразу. Крис мог бы смотреть на кончающего Чонина целую вечность без устали. Его мальчику было хорошо, и, чёрт возьми, Крису тоже было хорошо просто от осознания этого.

Он вздрогнул от осторожного прикосновения к боку, а потом закрыл глаза, ощутив прижавшегося к его спине Чонина. Неизбежный жар — жар тела Чонина и внутренний жар, что вызывали касания Чонина. Его ладонь неуверенно спустилась на бедро. Пальцы задели резинку, ещё немного сместились, чтобы слегка сжать стоящий член — через тонкую ткань трусов. И Крису хватило всего нескольких изучающих и робких поглаживаний, чтобы дыхание сбилось. Чонин прикасался к нему сам с интересом, помноженным на невинность и чистоту. Крис дёрнулся всем телом и уставился на мокрое пятно, расплывшееся на ткани.

Чонин опустил подбородок на его плечо, медленно сдвинул ладонь на живот и прижался плотнее. Вновь огладил ладонью бедро.

— Хён, у тебя красивые бёдра.

— Ты говорил, я помню, — срывающимся голосом отозвался Крис, поймал ладонь Чонина и сжал в своей. Он чувствовал себя так, словно падает всё ниже и ниже. И утаскивает за собой Чонина.

Повернувшись лицом к Чонину, обнял его и припал к губам, целуя несдержанно и жадно, быть может, даже пугающе. Отпрянул, переводя дух, и тихо попросил:

— Иди к себе. Сейчас.

— Хён...

— Пожалуйста.

— Хён, тебе не нра...

— Всё хорошо, Чонин. Просто иди к себе, пока я не сделал что-нибудь такое, о чём мы оба потом будем жалеть.

Чонин соскользнул с кровати, подхватил с пола своё одеяло, завернулся в него и бесшумно ушёл, оставив Криса наедине с собственными демонами.

Ну а ближе к вечеру нагрянула полиция.

 

***

 

Инспектор Момсен выглядел мрачным и измотанным. Крис даже посочувствовал ему и пригласил в гостиную. Момсен помедлил у кресла, потом резко повернулся к Крису и отрывисто спросил:

— Семья Ким и ваш подопечный вообще в курсе, что вы... гомосексуалист?

Этого следовало ожидать. Крис скрывал свои склонности от домашних и посторонних, но не скрывал от университетских знакомых и друзей. И допускал мысль, что родные не знают на все сто, но догадываются. Просто не поднимают этот вопрос. Для полиции выяснить правду труда не составляло.

— В курсе, инспектор, — отозвался Чонин раньше, чем Крис успел открыть рот. — Это важно?

— Посмотрим. Господин Ву, я хотел бы поговорить с Чонином наедине. Если можно. Чуть позднее — с вами. И, если вас не затруднит, позовите, пожалуйста, моего коллегу. Ждёт на крыльце.

Крис пожал плечами и отправился за вторым полицейским. Он и без пояснений отлично понимал, что всё это значило. И понимал, что от ответов Чонина зависело, какие в итоге вопросы задаст ему позднее инспектор Момсен.

На крыльце торчала высокая женщина лет сорока. Она курила явно не первую сигарету. Небрежно кивнула, сухо представилась, смерив Криса цепким взглядом бледно-голубых глаз, бросила окурок себе под ноги и прошла в дом, слегка прихрамывая на левую ногу. Марисса Хаген. Она назвала только своё имя.

Крис пил уже третью порцию кофе с молоком, когда инспектор Момсен соизволил отцепиться от Чонина и заглянуть в кухню. Следом за ним прошла госпожа Хаген.

— Уютно, — отметил Момсен, приблизившись к столу. Хаген остановилась у окна.

— Не спорю. Присаживайтесь. И ваша коллега тоже пусть устроится поудобнее. Могу я узнать, с чем связан ваш визит? И какое отношение имеет к этому моя ориентация?

— Вы ведь учитесь на юридическом факультете? — Инспектор Момсен потрудился даже продиктовать адрес университета и назвать год поступления Криса. Хаген всё так же стояла у окна и как будто не слушала их.

— Всё так, — подтвердил Крис и слабо улыбнулся. Тут он мог быть спокоен. Даже если полиция раскопала всю его жизнь от рождения до нынешнего дня, вряд ли там нашлось нечто компрометирующее. Крис никогда не участвовал ни в чём противозаконном и ничем не привлекал к себе внимание полиции. В школе, конечно же, дрался и хулиганил, но в пределах нормы. Как все мальчишки. Учился хорошо, не выделяясь при этом, был спокойным и сдержанным. Единственное, что могло привлечь к нему внимание, — нестандартные предпочтения в постели. Но Крис отлично знал свои права. И в прошлом он никогда не связывался с несовершеннолетними. Ничего такого.

— Господин Ву, мы нанесли визит вам и вашему подопечному в связи с двойным убийством. Если помните, в прошлый мой визит я интересовался пропавшими ребятами, каждый из которых участвовал в инциденте...

— Нападение, да, — подсказал Крис. — Эту историю больше не пытаются скрыть — вам незачем подбирать слова. Насколько я знаю, выдвигалась версия, что ребята сбежали, опасаясь наказания.

— Версия логичная, — кивнул Момсен и глянул на чашку Криса. Пришлось готовить кофе на всех. — Только теперь эта версия кажется не такой уж логичной, потому что мы обнаружили в лесу недалеко от города два тела. В Горькой Лощине, знаете?

— Не очень. — Крис жестом предложил добавить в кофе молока, но Момсен покачал головой, а вот Хаген коротко кивнула. — Знаете, я в Монреале не так давно. Со дня поступления в университет. И за городом был всего один раз. Год или больше тому назад. Помню только, что там большой участок земли выкупили под строительство отеля или чего-то вроде, но там началась какая-то тяжба, из-за чего территория считалась спорной. Так мне рассказывали знакомые. Я помню, что там было озеро. И всё, пожалуй. Больше ни разу за городом я не был.

Крис подошёл к госпоже Хаген и протянул ей чашку, вновь оказавшись будто под прицелом. Что-то тут было не так. Марисса Хаген походила на железный лом — твёрдый и жёсткий характер проглядывал буквально всюду в её облике — в мельчайших детальках. При её хромоте она даже не присела. Видная и породистая, слишком высокая, с небрежно остриженными волосами, побитыми заметной проседью, без намёка на макияж, в одежде в мужском стиле... Женщинам такого типа все эти ухищрения и не требовались. Они всё равно привлекали внимание мужчин, но внушали опаску. Обычно к таким липли мужчины слабые и бесхарактерные, потому что сильные — побаивались. И такие женщины, как правило, занимали высокие посты.

Интуиция Криса кричала, что эта самая Марисса Хаген просто не может быть подчинённой инспектора Момсена, но Момсен вёл себя так, словно госпожи Хаген не существует. Это здорово сбивало с толку.

— Ясно. Горькая Лощина как раз в нескольких километрах от того места, а земля до сих пор, как вы сказали, является спорной территорией. Так вот, в Горькой Лощине отдыхающие случайно наткнулись на два тела. Проблема в том, что оба тела опознали.

Момсен назвал имена, но Крис покачал головой, стараясь не коситься в сторону Хаген.

— Эти ребята принимали участие в инциденте с вашим подопечным.

— Тогда где ещё четверо? Почему только двое?

— Это то, что мы хотели бы узнать.

— Я так понимаю, у вас на данный момент две версии? — Крис снова сел на стул, взял молоко и плеснул себе в чашку.

— Любопытно. Вы собираетесь пойти в полицию после завершения обучения?

— Было бы неплохо. Если родные не станут возражать.

— Ваш отец прочит вам место своего компаньона, верно?

— Точно. Но проблема в том, кем я являюсь. Мои предпочтения могут немного подпортить мне репутацию. Потому вы правы, в полиции я чувствовал бы себя увереннее.

— Хорошо. Тогда каковы же наши версии по вашему мнению?

— Вам, правда, интересно? Инспектор, у меня нет вашего опыта. Возможно, мои версии покажутся дилетантскими.

— И всё же. Не стесняйтесь, — неожиданно попросила госпожа Хаген звучным голосом.

Крис откинулся на спинку стула и смерил Хаген и Момсена изучающим взглядом. Момсен явно собирался задать ему все вопросы, какие уже наметил. Крис был уверен в себе и своих ответах. Он чётко знал, что мог знать только убийца, а что полагалось знать — или не знать — тому, кто невиновен.

— Версия первая. Самая очевидная. Все шесть мертвы. И это месть. Сначала случился инцидент с моим подопечным, потом пропали те шестеро, а сейчас появляются трупы. Минус версии в убийце и способе убийства.

— Почему же? — Момсен поставил локти на стол и устремил на Криса вопросительный взгляд.

— Потому что семья Ким и сам Чонин приезжие. Ни связей, ни родных, ни знакомых. В Монреале они оказались только в январе этого года.

— А вы?

— Впервые увидел Чонина тоже в январе. Госпожу Ким и мою мать связывали относительно близкие отношения. И когда мама узнала, что здесь ребёнку придётся остаться одному, они предложила госпоже Ким помощь в моём лице. Это всё. Ну а я впервые столкнулся с семьёй Ким и Чонином именно в январе. В двадцатых числах, если быть точным.

— И у Чонина нет других знакомых, друзей...

— Нет. Настолько нет, что инцидент собирались замять, о чём вам должно быть известно. Не исчезни те шестеро, и никто ничего бы не узнал. В таком случае, на роль убийцы подошёл бы сам Чонин, но...

— Но он находился в клинике под присмотром врачей, как и вы.

— Точно. Более того, способ. Неоправданно жестокий. Достаточно было бы просто убить. Стандартно как-нибудь.

— Вторая версия?

— Она тоже достаточно очевидна, — Крис пожал плечами, снова откинулся на спинку стула и сделал глоток кофе. — Эти шестеро сбежали, опасаясь наказания. Могли повздорить или ещё что-то не поделить. Ну и самых буйных или несогласных успокоили. Или те двое хотели вернуться, а остальные опасались, что им что-то известно. Или ещё нечто в таком духе. Я бы не удивился. Они ведь уже один раз попытались воздействовать на сверстника с позиции силы. Что мешало им повторить это?

Момсен тоже откинулся на спинку стула и слегка нахмурился.

— Господин Ву, вы ведёте ежедневник?

— А надо?

— Так было бы проще узнать, где вы были в определённые дни. Например, после того, как ваш подопечный оказался в клинике.

— Я проводил с ним всё время. Чуть больше недели. Уходил только на занятия или чтобы выспаться дома. Здесь.

— Ясно. Вы не против, если мы перед уходом осмотрим вашу машину?

— Пожалуйста. — Осматривать машину Криса они не имели права без предъявления соответствующих документов, но Крис мог согласиться по доброй воле. И уж лучше так, чем давать повод для подозрений и требовать всех положенных бумаг. Всё равно осмотр машины никому и ничего не даст. Да и счётчик там за пятнадцать лет такой, словно Крис объездил вдоль и поперёк всю Северную Америку.

— А вы хотите знать, как умерли эти ребята?

— Вряд ли вы мне скажете. Я ведь знаю, что такая информация не подлежит разглашению.

— Конечно. Но я уже показал снимки вашему подопечному. Думаю, вы всё равно узнаете так или иначе. Вот.

Момсен придвинул к Крису стопку фотографий. Крис, поколебавшись, взял верхний снимок, потом следующий... Закончив, он бросил мрачный взгляд на Момсена.

— Вы показали это ребёнку? Вы в своём уме? Выглядит просто ужасно, но я не представляю, какова причина смерти.

— Не волнуйтесь, никто сразу не понял. В каждого из них засунули по пустой бутылке из-под пива. В задний проход. Без особых церемоний, как понимаете. Довольно болезненная процедура. И, наверное, этого было бы достаточно, чтобы они умерли, если бы не получили вовремя медицинскую помощь. Но убийца действовал наверняка. Засунув в жертву бутылку, он бил после так, чтобы бутылка треснула внутри и изрезала внутренности осколками. Долгая и мучительная смерть. Хотя это косвенно подтверждает вашу вторую версию. Такой способ убийства в ходу у подростков. Смущает тут, пожалуй, только некий гомосексуальный оттенок убийства, не находите?

— Хотите сказать, их ещё и изнасиловали перед этим? — отбросив фотографии, уточнил Крис. — А потом убийца сидел и дрочил на то, как они мучились и медленно умирали?

— Нет, их не насиловали. Как ни странно. С другой стороны, в этой истории только один человек обладает подобными склонностями.

— Я, не так ли? — Крис постарался, чтобы его улыбка выглядела бледной. — Но вы ошибаетесь. И, боюсь, у меня не встанет даже на эти ваши снимочки. И я тут уж вам ничем помочь не смогу. Я не знаю, инспектор. Я всего лишь присматриваю за ребёнком, у которого больная спина, из-за чего ему нужно соблюдать определённый распорядок. Ребёнок сам по себе не слишком общительный. Ну и если вас беспокоит моя ориентация, могу развеять ваши сомнения. Характер травмы Чонина... поясница. Если вы понимаете, о чём я. Нарушение распорядка уже сказывается в виде визита в клинику. Представьте, что будет, если я или кто-то другой позволит себе... вы понимаете? Скрыть такое будет невозможно.

Судя по прояснившемуся лицу Момсена, он понимал. Таким образом Крис почти на все сто отводил от себя подозрения. Если Момсен и предполагал, что Крис зашёл дальше и позволил себе связь с подростком, а после мстил за возлюбленного, то сейчас эта версия разваливалась на части просто потому, что Чонин сам по себе не годился для таких отношений, и это подтвердил бы любой врач. Из-за его травмы секс с ним становился попросту невозможным. Если бы Крис позволил себе взять Чонина, то Чонин попал бы в клинику надолго. И это только в случае одного раза. Регулярный секс лишил бы его возможности ходить вовсе и окончательно угробил бы спину и мечту о танцах.

Ну а иной вариант Момсену попросту в голову не пришёл, на что Крис, в общем-то, и рассчитывал. Потому что образ мыслей натурала отличался от образа мыслей гея. Будь Момсен геем, натолкнуть его на нужную версию оказалось бы намного труднее. Потому что гею, ну или женщине, второй вариант непременно пришёл бы в голову. При внешних и физических данных Чонина — наверняка бы пришёл в голову и сразу же. Танцор — это всегда лучший вариант верхнего партнёра в стандартном или нестандартном сексе. Выносливость, длинные и гибкие мышцы, подвижный образ жизни. Такие мужчины не нуждаются в массаже простаты и редко имеют проблемы с потенцией, зато в постели способны на долгий секс и хороший самоконтроль. Но инспектор Момсен явно не знал таких тонкостей.

Хаген молча смотрела на Криса и явно не собиралась задавать вопросы. И вот именно она Криса беспокоила. Потому что она должна была спросить. Обязана. Крис и на этот случай всё предусмотрел, но госпожа Хаген упорно отказывалась вписываться в планы и играть по правилам Криса. Она просто смотрела на него, сунув руки в карманы брюк, и молчала.

— Бедный ребёнок, — вздохнул Момсен, подразумевая под "ребёнком" Чонина. — По большому счёту, сейчас никакой шумихи нет. Но если будет найден ещё хоть один труп, всё это непременно просочится в прессу.

— Тогда будем надеяться, что вы найдёте остальных живыми и здоровыми.

— Я так не думаю. В деле это не напишешь, но моя интуиция говорит, что все эти парни давно мертвы. Вопрос лишь в том, когда мы найдём тела. И найдём ли вообще. Пока что оставшиеся объявлены в розыск как пропавшие без вести.

Крис мог лишь пожать плечами, что и сделал.

После Крис в компании полицейских вышел из дома. Момсен отошёл к служебной машине, чтобы позвать экспертов и прихватить всё необходимое для осмотра "кадиллака". Госпожа Хаген задержалась у крыльца и попросила позвать Чонина, чтобы показать ещё раз один из снимков и уточнить некоторые детали, касавшиеся отношений школьников. Чонин тихо и кратко ответил, после чего Хаген от него отстала.

И вот тут Крис прокололся.

"Это как танец. Каждое движение твоего тела выдаёт этот огонь".

Но это произошло настолько внезапно и неожиданно, что предусмотреть и отреагировать иначе не вышло бы.

Чонин поставил правую ногу на нижнюю ступень крыльца. Когда он вознамерился убрать с земли левую, зацепился пяткой за носок ботинка госпожи Хаген. И ботинок госпожи Хаген возник там точно не случайно. При своей хромоте она оказалась очень ловкой и проворной.

Ступени на крыльце были достаточно высокими и крутыми, чтобы Чонин либо ободрал себе шею до крови при падении, либо вовсе её сломал. Или получил ещё какую-нибудь травму.

Крис в долю секунды преодолел разделявшее их с Чонином расстояние и замер на ступенях, поймав Чонина и прижав его к груди. Замер под пристальным взглядом холодных бледно-голубых глаз Мариссы Хаген.

— Прошу прощения за досадную случайность, — отчеканила Хаген, резко развернулась и, прихрамывая заметнее, направилась к служебной полицейской машине, где уже околачивался Момсен с экспертами и хищно поглядывал на стоявший рядом старый "кадиллак".

Крис неохотно отпустил Чонина, позволив ему уйти в дом, сам же побрёл к Момсену и "кадиллаку". Марисса Хаген стояла у распахнутой дверцы, опираясь на неё локтями, курила сигарету за сигаретой с короткими перерывами между и не сводила глаз с Криса. Он чувствовал её взгляд даже спиной. Как будто Марисса Хаген взглядом писала у него на спине: "Я знаю, что ты сделал". Но если она в самом деле поняла, почему же ни разу не задала те вопросы, которые должна была задать? Почему она вообще ни черта не сделала после своей изобретательной проверки? Крис не понимал. Марисса Хаген превратилась в сложный ребус, и Крис не представлял, как его можно разгадать.

Как и ожидалось, полицейские не нашли ничего.

Выпроводив "гостей", Крис заглянул в гостиную. Чонин сидел на диване. Подтянул к груди колени, обтянутые светлыми джинсами, обхватил руками, пристроив сверху подбородок, и смотрел перед собой в одну точку.

Крис подошёл к дивану и сел прямо на пол — напротив Чонина. Накрыл ладонями босые ступни и попытался поймать взгляд. Такой же взгляд, как в клинике. Без искорок. Затянутый непроглядной мутной пеленой.

— О чём они спрашивали?

— Обо всём. И о тебе, хён.

— Обо мне?

— Не волнуйся. Я сказал, что в те дни ты был со мной и почти не уходил.

— Лжесвидетельство...

— Это не ложь. Когда я засыпал, ты был рядом. И когда я просыпался, то снова видел тебя. — Чонин слегка пошевелил пальцами на ногах — под ладонями Криса. — Всё равно в клинике им сказали то же самое. Они упомянули. Я просто подтвердил.

— Они показали тебе снимки, да?

— Хм... Показали. — Чонин неожиданно посмотрел прямо Крису в лицо. — Хён, ты убил только двоих или всех?

Под взглядом Чонина Крис смешался и отдёрнул руки от ступней. Спрашивать, с чего Чонин взял, будто тех ребят убил именно он, не имело смысла. Крис никогда не считал Чонина глупым. И, как ни крути, Чонин знал куда больше, чем инспектор Момсен.

Крис рискнул посмотреть на Чонина и встретил всё тот же затянутый дымкой взгляд. Выжидающий взгляд.

Он неловко поднялся и провёл ладонью по тёмным волосам Чонина.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Крис не знал, можно ли умереть дважды, но, кажется, у него это получилось. Развернувшись, он направился к входной двери, на ходу прихватил куртку, небрежно сунул одну ступню в ботинок, потом другую, повернул ручку двери до лёгкого щелчка замка и потянул к себе. На деревянную панель перед глазами легла ладонь и надавила. Дверь закрылась у Криса перед носом. Ладонь скользнула вниз, легла поверх пальцев Криса и повернула ручку обратно. До повторного щелчка, означавшего, что замок сработал.

— Хён...

— Наверное, мне просто стоит рассказать правду. И признаться. Кажется, та женщина всё равно всё поняла. Она специально там, на крыльце... — Крис неохотно отвернулся от двери, чтобы уткнуться носом в темноволосую макушку и обнять Чонина. Какая разница? Пока с Чонином всё хорошо, Крис не так уж ему и нужен, наверное.

— Тебе не надо никуда идти, хён. И не надо ничего рассказывать.

Крис зажмурился, чтобы глаза не так больно жгло. Крепче обнял Чонина, словно это могло сделать его немым. Он медленно сполз на пол. Стоял на коленях, цепляясь за пояс Чонина и прижимаясь щекой к твёрдым мышцам живота.

— Прости меня.

Чонин опустился на пол и поймал его лицо руками. Смотрел пристально. И Крис видел, как его губы едва заметно дрожат.

— Зачем?.. Хён...

Крис притянул его к себе, чтобы прижаться щекой к шее и спрятаться. И чтобы сказать то, что сказать было сложнее всего.

— Я люблю тебя. Не раскаиваюсь и не сожалею. И убил бы снова. Или умер. Ради тебя.

Крис устало смежил веки, нежась под пальцами Чонина. А Чонин невесомо перебирал пальцами волосы у него на затылке и молчал.

— Если я спрошу тебя, ты ведь не ответишь? — предположил Крис, коснувшись губами горячей шеи.

— Нет.

— Но я всё-таки спрошу... — Крис помедлил и тихо продолжил: — Что они собирались сделать с тобой? Как... Как это было?

Разлилась томительная тишина. И пальцы Чонина замерли у Криса на затылке, слабо дрогнули, но потом вновь запутались в волосах.

— Убить, хён. И теперь уже совершенно неважно, как именно. Важно то, как мне придётся расплачиваться.

— Не придётся. — Крис отстранился, сел удобнее и привлёк Чонина к себе, чтобы снова обнять. — Я сделал это не для того, чтобы получить право на тебя и твоё тело, если ты об этом. И я знаю, что тут тебе попросту нечем платить.

— Ну да, кому нужна сломанная игрушка, — криво улыбнулся Чонин и попытался отодвинуться. Крис не позволил.

— Перестань. Не говори так. Чонин...

Они с минуту повозились, то отталкивая друг друга, то хватая за руки. Пока Чонин не оказался прижат к полу тяжестью тела Криса. Лёгкое прикосновение пальцев к подбородку оставило Чонина равнодушным. Он отвернулся и глухо напомнил:

— Но ты хочешь меня, я знаю.

— Хочу, — не стал отпираться Крис, вновь поймал пальцами подбородок Чонина и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— И что тогда тебе мешает? Просто сделай это. Ты ведь знаешь, что я буду молчать.

— Не любишь оставаться в долгу, мой мальчик? — Крис погладил его по щеке и грустно улыбнулся. — Я люблю тебя. И мне не нужны твои жертвы. А ещё у тебя в документах стоит дата рождения. Тебе всего шестнадцать.

— Хён, я и через десять лет лучше не стану. Скорее, ещё больше испорчусь.

— Не испортишься. Я тебе не позволю. И...

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — отрезал Чонин. Медленно провёл ладонью по лицу Криса и закусил губу. — Больше не хочу. Никогда.

— Хочешь забыть? — тихо предположил Крис.

— Хотел бы. Но не могу. Всё время кажется, что сейчас хрустнет что-нибудь, и танцевать я уже не смогу.

Крис нахмурился. Вроде бы Чонин после того случая спал спокойно и не подрывался от кошмаров, но то, как он это сказал...

— Нет, хён, меня не мучают кошмары. Я вообще сны перестал видеть. С тех пор ни разу ничего не приснилось. Вообще ничего.

— Ладно. Не хочешь говорить — не будем. А теперь, — Крис оттолкнулся от пола, поймал Чонина за запястья и поднял, — надо тебя сунуть в тепло.

Помогло не особенно, впрочем, в следующие дни Чонин слишком много танцевал, избавляясь от воспоминаний и страхов.

Крис уже привычно поднялся на второй этаж, чтобы позвать Чонина к ужину, и застал его в танцклассе. Чонин сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к зеркальной стене.

— Спущусь минут через десять.

Крис вышел в коридор и сделал два шага, но потом резко обернулся и снова заглянул в класс. Вовремя, чтобы увидеть неудачную попытку Чонина подняться с пола.

Он кинулся к Чонину и подхватил, чтобы уберечь от неминуемого падения. Только вот сделал этим хуже — Чонин зажмурился и стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли. Крис прижал его к себе и подхватил так, чтобы сохранить спину в максимально прямом положении — на одной линии с плечами и бёдрами.

— Потерпи немного, упрямый засранец...

Пальцы Чонина впились в плечо с такой силой, что Крис мысленно распрощался с рукой. Аккуратно опустил Чонина на кровать, поддерживая за плечи, потом заставил перевернуться на живот и задрал на спине футболку. Мышцы под бронзовой кожей напоминали камень. Слишком твёрдые от перенапряжения. И Чонин зашипел даже от лёгкого прикосновения пальцев.

— Хён!..

— А что делать? Сам виноват. — Крис принёс стандартный набор, который уже привык таскать с собой везде и всюду. Выдавил на ладонь мазь, растёр как следует, распределяя мазь равномерно и заодно согревая ладони. Осторожно прижал ладони к пояснице, слушая сбивчивую ругань Чонина. Едва тот притих немного, Крис принялся мягко втирать мазь в кожу и слегка массировать задубевшие от боли мышцы. Мучился, пока на пояснице кожа из бронзовой не превратилась в красную. Налепив достаточное для собственного спокойствия количество пластырей, Крис одёрнул футболку и перевёл дух.

— Ну как?

— Как обычно, — тихо отозвался Чонин, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки.

Крис ласково провёл ладонью по спине раз, другой, потом машинально тронул поясницу и огладил ладонью твёрдые ягодицы, перебравшись на ноги. Закусил губу, когда сообразил, что сделал, покосился на Чонина, но тот лежал спокойно. Крис поколебался, но снова провёл рукой — там же. Просто гладил.

— Хён, ты хочешь испытать на практике степень моего доверия, или у тебя всё-таки серьёзные планы на мою задницу? — глухо проворчал через минуту Чонин.

— Твоей задницей можно колоть орехи, а ещё об неё можно разбить яйца всмятку. Мне просто нравится гладить, — развеселился Крис, наклонился, уперевшись локтем в матрас, и прикоснулся губами к шее — над воротом футболки и чуть ниже кончиков волос. Слабый запах пота мешался с мандариновыми нотками так, что Крис едва удержался от желания провести по коже языком. — Попробуешь встать?

— Ещё пару минут, — тихо попросил Чонин.

— Совсем плохо? — забеспокоился Крис. Потому что если бы Чонин не смог встать даже после согревающей мази и ударной дозы пластырей, пришлось бы ехать в клинику.

— Нет. Просто дай мне две минуты.

Крис вздохнул и сел прямо. Зато теперь он очень хорошо понимал, почему госпожа Ким так настаивала, чтобы за Чонином присматривали. Оставлять его одного в самом деле было нельзя. И не потому, что другая страна, и он никого тут не знал, а потому, что ему требовался кто-то рядом, постоянно. Хотя бы для того, чтобы вызвать скорую. Прихватить его могло по-разному. В лёгких случаях Чонин и сам мог позвонить, немного оклемавшись от боли. Но в более серьёзных — вряд ли.

Чонин через две минуты осторожно сполз с кровати и выпрямился. Немного постоял, чтобы после сделать неуверенный шаг.

— Очень больно?

Он коротко усмехнулся, поймал ладони Криса и прижал к своей пояснице.

— Терпимо, хён. — В затенённых полуопущенными ресницами глазах плясали тёплые искорки. Крис чуть сощурился от удовольствия, когда рука Чонина скользнула по груди и задержалась на шее. Чонин пристально смотрел на его губы и ждал. Быстро облизнулся, раздразнив Криса мелькнувшим на миг розовым кончиком языка, затем приглашающе приоткрыл губы. Совсем немного и едва заметно, но соблазняюще. Ему это, в общем-то, не требовалось. В глазах Криса Чонин с головы до ног и в любом виде был одним сплошным соблазном. И Крис хотел его целовать постоянно, поэтому ему и в голову не приходило отказать.

Впрочем, живой интерес Чонина к запретной теме Криса не смущал. Это было естественным. Что взять с подростка? Взрывной коктейль из гормонов и жажды нового опыта, и желания быть взрослее, чем есть. Крис помнил себя таким же. А вот задача удержать позиции при таком раскладе казалась куда более сложной. Чонин хотел больше того, что уже успел получить. И Крис не знал, как долго сможет отвлекать его от цели.

Крис вовсе не стыдился возраста Чонина. И Крис вовсе не возводил неопытность Чонина в квадрат — всегда можно всё объяснить и научить, благо, что секс — интересный и нескучный предмет всегда и для всех нормальных и здоровых людей.

Останавливало Криса всё то же соображение — Чонин слишком мало знал о жизни и себе. Ему следовало сначала пойти по стандартному пути: позаигрывать с девушками, переспать с одной или несколькими, а уж потом... Ну просто чтобы иметь возможность сравнивать и осознанно делать выбор. Потому что прямо сейчас Чонину сравнивать было не с чем. И получалось, что Крис лишал его выбора. Невольно, но всё же.

И именно поэтому Крис не собирался заниматься сексом с Чонином. Подрочить — ладно, чёрт с ним, но не доходить до конца. И Крис прекрасно понимал, что только этим ограничиться не выйдет, иначе Чонин рано или поздно припрёт его к стенке. Стоило заранее продумать пути отступления и варианты отвлечения Чонина от цели. И пойти на какие-нибудь жертвы.

Придумать ничего не удавалось, потому что губы Криса были заняты. А поцелуи с Чонином ставили жирный крест на любых попытках включить мозг. Мозг неизменно проигрывал сердцу, и мысли бесследно растворялись в чувствах.

Губы у Чонина были горячие. Можно прийти с мороза с задубевшими руками, включить холодную воду и сунуть под неё пальцы. Голова-то понимает, что вода холодная, но руки так замёрзли, что холодная вода кажется обжигающим кипятком. Именно такими были губы Чонина — температура нормальная, но казалось, что под кожей расплавленный металл. И при этом остро чувствовались все ранки и трещинки, каждая неровность. Крис мог бы вечно скользить кончиком языка по губам Чонина, изучая и пытаясь запомнить рельеф. И касаться подушечками пальцев шеи, чтобы чувствовать малейшее движение мышц и подрагивание кадыка.

Крис ловил нижнюю губу, слегка сжимал, немного тянул, чтобы отпустить и вновь поймать. Время от времени проходился по ней языком. А потом позволил себе припасть к губам Чонина и сделать поцелуй глубже. С этим у него было хуже. По крайней мере, язык Чонина точно оказался куда проворнее, любопытнее и шустрее. Крису не хватило воздуха, когда Чонин перехватил инициативу в поцелуе. Кончик языка мучительно медленно прошёлся по зубам и скользнул глубже, умудрившись почти одновременно задеть нёбо и язык Криса. Чувство парения в невесомости окутало Криса с головы до ног, заставив сильнее сжать в объятиях Чонина. Словно Чонин — единственный якорь, не позволяющий Крису лишиться равновесия.

Когда же Чонин попытался повторить то, что Крис делал поначалу, получилось несколько неловко. Определённо, французские поцелуи давались ему легче, чем поцелуи губами, которые Крис обожал. С другой стороны, Крис мог целовать Чонина губами вволю, а Чонин мог отвечать ему поцелуями с языком. Обоим это доставляло удовольствие. Такое поглощающее удовольствие, что они забыли о времени.

О времени напомнил затрезвонивший домашний телефон.

Крис с сожалением выпустил Чонина из рук, и тот умчался, чтобы ответить на звонок. Правда, через минуту вернулся с растерянным видом и вручил трубку Крису.

— Мама хочет с тобой поговорить. Не сказала, о чём.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
\- 14 -

 

 

  
Крис не рассчитывал на компанию Тао в университете во время большого перерыва, но Тао подошёл к столику, который Крис и Исин облюбовали, и опустился на стул без приглашения.

— Есть серьёзный разговор, — начал Тао прямо и выразительно посмотрел на Исина, после чего добавил: — Касается того парнишки, которого ты просил поднатаскать для драк.

Исин вопросительно вскинул брови, но Крис успокаивающе повёл рукой. Всё равно Исин был в курсе почти всего, что касалось Чонина.

— А что-то не так?

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить, большой брат. — Тао вздохнул и переплёл пальцы. — Сначала я решил, что ты мне просто забыл сказать и предупредить, но потом подумал, что ты слишком въедливый, чтобы упустить такое из вида. А если ты не предупредил, значит, скорее всего, сам не знаешь. Чёрт, я уже запутался!

Тао протянул руку, отобрал у ошарашенного Исина стакан с коктейлем, вытянул трубочку и бросил на стол, а потом осушил стакан одним глотком.

— Что не так? — начиная нервничать, поторопил Крис. — Какие-то проблемы со спиной?

— А? Нет... — Тао потёр ладонью лоб и снова вздохнул. — Я не знаю. Правда. Загнал его на ринг, показывал, что и как делать, мы даже спарринговали несколько раз — всё было абсолютно нормально. Честно. Абсолютно нормально. Ну реально, без дураков. И я ничего такого не делал. Но в последний раз... Так, по порядку. Прогнали обычный комплекс, показал ему несколько новых трюков, помог с перчатками и велел немного позаниматься одному, вырабатывая правильные удары. Меня там отвлекли, чуть задержался. Вернулся, а он всё сделал и сидел рядом с грушей на полу и бинт разматывал. Вроде же ничего такого, да? Ну я просто подошёл, мол, продолжим, и слегка толкнул ногой в колено... — Тао умолк, вздохнул в очередной раз, ухватил уже стакан Криса и снова выдул коктейль залпом. — Слушай, я всё понимаю, но я точно не при делах. Могу тебе даже поклясться, что я едва-едва носком прикоснулся к колену. Если вообще, мать его, коснулся...

— Тао, — теряя терпение, глухо прорычал Крис. Он уже навоображал себе чёрт знает что, а Тао всё кота за хвост тянул.

— Ну вот, честно говорю, я даже не уверен, что коснулся колена... Чёрт, на меня никогда в жизни не смотрели с таким ужасом. Он перепугался так, что я сам запаниковал. Забился в угол, обхватив колени руками, в клубок, чёрт возьми, свернулся. Если это и была какая хрень, то она здорово смахивала на паническую атаку. Тьфу! Я не шарю в этом вообще, но если б ты знал, как долго пришлось его успокаивать. Я хотел сам его отвезти домой, но он собрался и слинял раньше. Как он вообще добрался? Нормально?

Крис мог подтвердить, что нормально. Выглядел Чонин вполне обычно накануне.

— А что ты мне не позвонил сразу?

— Слушай, я не такой толстокожий, как некоторые. Мне надо было прийти в себя. И как-то страшновато было, знаешь ли. Ты не смирный ягнёнок. С тобой же хрен угадаешь, когда ты нормально отреагируешь, когда никак, а когда как ядерная, чтоб её, боеголовка во время детонации. Слушай, я не бил его. Честно. Просто хотел чуть толкнуть носком в колено. Ну я всегда так делаю. И всегда со всеми всё в порядке было. Этот же твой мелкий... Я сам перепугался и...

— Тише, — успокоил разволновавшегося Тао Исин. — Спасибо, что рассказал. Крис, идеи есть?

Он молча смотрел на пустой стакан и с силой сжимал губы.

"Всё время кажется, что сейчас хрустнет что-нибудь, и танцевать я уже не смогу".

Крис всё так же смотрел на стакан и думал о том, о чём Чонин умолчал. О том, что его пытались не просто избить тогда, а, возможно, сломать что-нибудь. В школе все знали, что он танцует не просто так. Знали, что он собирался продолжать учёбу именно в этой сфере. Если бы прилетело битой как раз в колено, например, и с нужной силой, то с такой травмой Чонин не смог бы танцевать никогда. Или же если бы битой попали по лодыжке, то... А когда Майки рассказывал, почему больше не танцует, Чонин выглядел так, словно задал какой-то неприличный вопрос.

— Тао, а в спарринге нормально всё? — глухо спросил Крис.

— Ну да. Я ж сказал, всё было нормально. До этого.

— Ты говорил, он бинт разматывал? — вмешался Исин. — То есть, он не видел, как ты подошёл, да?

— Откуда мне знать? Ну просто сидел и бинт разматывал, вроде бы думал там себе о чём-то... — Тао беспомощно умолк.

— Эффект неожиданности? — предположил Крис и устало потёр виски. — Или он всё время боится, просто когда сосредоточен, может перебороть эту боязнь?

— Думаешь, из-за того случая? — уточнил Исин, и Крис коротко кивнул. Пришлось кратко изложить историю о драке в школе для Тао.

— Если он и впрямь так любит танцы, то да. Очень даже может быть. Сколько знаю танцоров, всегда из-за ног трясутся. А те парни, небось, ещё и издевались, выбирая, что ломать сначала. Видимо, он что-то ляпнул, чтобы разозлить их, в итоге схлопотал по голове, а дальше ему уже просто повезло.

Крис откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Чонин ни разу не говорил ему об этом. И Крис даже не представлял, как ему успеть всё выяснить и разобраться в проблеме за оставшееся время.

 

***

 

Крис с ненавистью покосился на календарь, пришпиленный к дверце холодильника. Считать не собирался, но не смог удержаться. У него осталось двенадцать дней.

Всего двенадцать дней.

Через двенадцать дней Чонин улетал в Париж. Госпожа Ким попросила не собирать вещи, лишь помочь Чонину сложить в сумку самое необходимое и отвезти в аэропорт. Ключи Крис мог оставить у соседей. Госпожа Ким не намеревалась продавать дом. Не в ближайшее время. Это оставляло надежду. На что-нибудь. Хотя осознание, что Чонин едет в Париж не просто так, а чтобы учиться там, вывешивало у Криса в голове огромный плакат: "Это минимум три года". И ещё хорошо, что родители Чонина не знали всех деталей того, что с Чонином приключилось в Канаде. Сам Чонин почти ничего им не рассказывал, а господин Дюбуа постарался всё изложить помягче и избежать проблем.

"Он готовился к учёбе во Франции. Три или четыре года. Но потом, возможно, его пригласят в колледж при Оперном театре".

Но, может, это и к лучшему. Крис не поручился бы, что устоял бы перед Чонином до совершеннолетия последнего. Особенно когда этот несовершеннолетний почти каждую ночь проводил в его постели с прозрачными намерениями. Отбивать атаки и сопротивляться собственным желаниям становилось всё сложнее.

Крис лениво листал газету, когда в кухню ввалился сонный и лохматый Чонин, буркнувший на ходу утреннее приветствие. Выхлебав полчашки какао с молоком, Чонин грациозно перекинул ногу у Криса перед глазами и безмятежно уселся Крису на колени — лицом к лицу. Ещё и обхватил руками за шею, ослепил улыбкой, а после — впился в губы нетерпеливым поцелуем. Крис машинально тронул ладонями поясницу, чтобы придвинуть Чонина ближе. Спохватился и тут же бросил ладони на твёрдые скулы, разрывая поцелуй и немного отстраняя.

— Новая линия атаки? — чуть задыхаясь, уточнил Крис.

— Хён, ты в душе каждый день на меня дрочишь? — Чонин тут же зашипел разъярённым тигром, когда ему прилетело ладонью с размаха пониже спины.

— Уймись. Что за глупые школьные фразочки?

— Ты хочешь меня.

— Не хочу. Ты ведёшь себя по-детски, а на детей у меня не стоит.

— А это что? Ручка игрального автомата?

— Наверное, тебе просто не хватает внимания отца. Оно и понятно. Ты же всё время один, а телефонные звонки раз в неделю — это совсем не то. Вот и пристаёшь ко мне. Больше не к кому.

— Мне ни к кому больше и не хочется приставать. С каких пор ты заделался психологом?

— Мне кажется, я был им всегда. Хотел сегодня сходить с тобой в кино, но теперь не пойду.

— Почему? — Чонин отпустил его шею и сжал пальцами футболку на груди. Смотрел с осязаемыми удивлением и лёгкой обидой.

— Потому что ты наказан.

— Ага, как же. Тогда я схожу сам. Без тебя.

— Неужели?

— Ну да. Потому что ты наказан.

— За что это? — опешил от такой наглости Крис.

— За то, что ведёшь себя так, будто я ребёнок. — Чонин с лёгкостью выскользнул у Криса из рук и рванул к двери, добавив на ходу с неподдельной искренностью: — Ненавижу.

Не солгал. Он в самом деле ненавидел, когда Крис начинал вести себя так. И определённо обиделся за шлепок по заднице — это Чонин тоже не выносил. Крис до этого позволил себе лишь раз приложить ладонью Чонину по заднице. В шутку. Совсем не больно. Но в тот раз Чонин с ним не разговаривал вообще два дня. Относился как к мебели. Всерьёз.

Вроде бы неплохо, но стоило подумать, что осталось всего двенадцать дней, и Крис запаниковал. Поднялся на второй этаж и заглянул в комнату Чонина. Тот раздражённо швырял в рюкзак учебники, одновременно пытаясь стянуть футболку. Потом стоял у шкафа и выбирал рубашку, игнорируя Криса, которого уже заметил.

Крис тихо вздохнул, подошёл к Чонину, сгрёб, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, отнёс к кровати, свалил на смятые простыни и принялся прикасаться губами везде, где хотел. Мягко придерживал за плечи, пока обводил языком ключицы. Оглаживал бока, втягивая в рот тёмно-коричневый сосок. Сжимал ладонями узкие бёдра, вталкивая в идеальную ямочку на животе кончик языка. Помечал лёгкими поцелуями бронзовую кожу в сладком путешествии от твёрдого пресса до шеи. Тёрся губами об упрямый подбородок, ловил рваные выдохи, поглаживая пальцами грудь, и целовал с напором, заставляя сдаться. Целовал до тех пор, пока Чонин не вплёл в его волосы на затылке пальцы. Это означало, что Крис прощён, и Чонину хорошо.

— Фильм выбираешь ты, — отдышавшись, шепнул Крис и наклонил голову, чтобы ещё разок коснуться языком сводящих его с ума ключиц и почувствовать биение тёмной жилки под гладкой кожей. — И если мы не остановимся, ты точно опоздаешь.

Чонин низко застонал с видом мученика и скатился с кровати, ухватил не глядя розовую рубашку и набросил на широкие плечи. Крис опять свалил его на кровать и принялся натягивать на узкие ступни носки. Чонин мужественно сопротивлялся, пока Крис не начал целовать каждый палец на ногах.

Спустя полчаса они подъезжали к школе, на ходу перебирая названия фильмов и обсуждая угодные обоим жанры. Крис жадно ловил каждую улыбку Чонина и каждый жест. Словно в последний раз, хотя какая глупость — ещё двенадцать дней.

К слову, его затея с секцией кикбоксинга себя оправдала. Тао научил Чонина уличным хитростям, несмотря на ту историю со странной реакцией Чонина на прикосновение к колену, а слухи о том, что Чонин ходит на кикбоксинг, произвели впечатление. Хватило всего двух драк, чтобы Чонина оставили в покое. По крайней мере, господин Дюбуа с тех пор Криса не тревожил, а Чонин не щеголял разбитыми костяшками и прочими отметинами.

Крис взглядом проводил Чонина до школьного крыльца, вывернул руль, чтобы отъехать от тротуара, и направился к университету. Не то чтобы он запустил учёбу, но расхлябанность за последний месяц стала заметна. Неважно. Крис честно собирался наверстать через двенадцать дней.

— А ты вообще уверен, что продержишься эти двенадцать дней? — с неизменной флегматичностью поинтересовался Исин, заказав себе всё тот же коктейль с дурацкой трубочкой.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что через двенадцать дней его у тебя не будет. Вообще. Как и гарантий, что вы ещё хоть раз встретитесь снова.

— Предлагаешь переспать с ним? Только поэтому?

— Нет. Просто думаю о том, что он, как и ты, в курсе. Что осталось всего двенадцать дней. Отчаяние — мощная штука. Он ведь как раз очень хочет, чтобы вы переспали.

— Ему так просто кажется. Я же говорил тебе, он почти всё время один. Ему просто не хватает отцовского внимания, вот и...

— Крис, ты меня прости, конечно, но я не думаю, что он мечтает затащить в постель и трахнуть отца. Чушь это всё. И он непременно отколет номер, а то и не один. Двенадцать дней всего. И тебе бы стоило предусмотреть это и подготовиться. Чтобы не слететь с катушек в самый неподходящий момент.

Наверное, Исин снова был прав, потому что ночью Чонин не пришёл. И в кино не творил ничего неприличного. Вёл себя так, как и полагалось подростку. Много смеялся, затаскивал Криса во все попадавшиеся на пути кафе, проносился пулей по скверам, пугая голубей, даже позволил Крису потратиться на подвеску для телефона, хотя никогда ничего подобного на телефон не цеплял. Раз уж Чонин не цеплял раньше подвески и беспомощно крутил в руках пластиковый корпус и игрушку, Крису пришлось забрать у него телефон, чтобы самому навесить на аппарат плюшевого енотика.

— Хён, это так... — Чонин страдальчески свёл брови, разглядывая забавного енотика, болтавшегося на капроновом шнурке.

— Уймись. Это мило. Просто мило. Ты всегда похож на енота после выступлений, когда у тебя от пота или рёва подводка под глазами размазывается.

— Да всего раз было-то! — возмутился Чонин.

— А мне вот запало в душу. Ничего не знаю. И только попробуй снять!

— Но ведь неудобно же. Болтается...

— Оно и должно болтаться.

— Ага, как же. Хён, ты иногда как девчонка... Ой! Хён! Пусти! Больно же! Ай... Оторвёшь, ну!..

— Такую красоту? — Крис строго осмотрел зажатое между пальцами ухо. — Не оторву, но вот за ухо оттаскаю.

Они дурачились до самого вечера, а потом Крис вертелся без сна и постоянно смотрел на часы. Обычно завёрнутый в одеяло Чонин заползал к нему на кровать в полночь. Самое позднее — в час ночи. Тут же не появился даже к утру. Потом почти спал на ходу во время завтрака и вёл себя опять же прилично. Точно так же прилично, как во время вечернего похода в оперу, хотя госпожа Ким заказала и оплатила им дорогие места в отдельной лоджии, где их могли видеть только из лоджий напротив, да и то — смутно. В темноте особо ничего и не разглядишь. Однако Чонин не воспользовался ситуацией и ни разу к Крису не прижался, что уж о поцелуях говорить.

Третий день прошёл в том же ключе, как и следующие четыре. И Криса кольнуло — осталось меньше недели. Он разрывался между необходимостью и желанием. С одной стороны, поведение Чонина позволяло ему держать себя в руках и испытывать уверенность в собственной выдержке. С другой же стороны, он скучал и страдал. Ему до безумия хотелось прикоснуться к Чонину, просто погладить, обнять, тронуть губами висок, поймать в поцелуй солнечную улыбку.

Острая тактильная недостаточность.

Потому что через пять дней всё это станет недосягаемым и невозможным.

Последние пять дней жизни.

 

  
***

 

Подловить Чонина удалось не сразу. Крис уже почти спятил от попыток придумать способ, с помощью которого удалось бы проверить слова Тао. Его это беспокоило. Беспокоило только сильнее при мысли, что Чонин ему ничего по этому поводу не говорил.

Так вот, Чонина он подловил вечером после ужина. Тот расположился в гостиной на полу. Сидел, скрестив ноги, обтянутые старыми джинсами, упирался локтями в колени и читал книгу. Крис без особого труда опознал по обложке детектив, купленный неделю назад на книжной ярмарке.

Когда книга Чонину нравилась, он уходил в неё с головой — Крис давно заметил. Чонин в таких случаях не сразу реагировал даже на громкий зов.

На сей раз он сидел спиной к двери, удобнее развернувшись к источнику света, увлечённо читал и почти не отводил указательный палец от нижней губы. Словно в насмешку на чёрной свободной футболке, на спине, красовалась белая надпись, которая гласила: "Молчать!"

Крис послушно молчал и подкрадывался к Чонину всё ближе. Зашёл с теневой стороны, бесшумно опустился на колени, подобрался ближе, поколебался чуть, но всё же протянул руку, чтобы тронуть пальцами правое колено Чонина.

Крис мог поклясться, что даже не успел коснуться светло-голубой плотной ткани джинсов. Книга шлёпнулась на пол, а Чонин буквально подскочил на месте, отлетел к дивану, вцепился одной рукой в обивку, а другую прижал к колену. И Крис отчётливо различил промелькнувший в тёмных глазах откровенный ужас. Краткий, словно вспышка. Мгновенное узнавание и непередаваемое чувство облегчения.

Чонин осторожно выдохнул и бледно улыбнулся.

— Напугал...

Может быть, но реакция Чонина подтверждала слова Тао.

Крис нахмурился, медленно потянулся рукой, ухватил Чонина за лодыжку, подтащил поближе и резко накрыл колено ладонью. Чонин заметно вздрогнул, но остался на месте. Крис внимательно следил за ним и отметил короткое беспокойство, но в панику Чонин не ударился. Тем не менее, он дёргался всякий раз, едва ему казалось, что лодыжкам и коленям что-то угрожает.

— Чонин...

— Я предупреждал, что не хочу говорить об этом, — тут же отрезал Чонин, прямо посмотрев на Криса. Его умный мальчик всё правильно понял. — И не надо на мне ставить эксперименты. Сам справлюсь. Тао растрепал, да?

— Не держи зла, он перепугался из-за тебя. На меня тоже не рычи — я просто пытался разобраться. Иди ко мне...

— Мне не хочется. — Чонин ловко высвободил ногу из рук Криса и отодвинулся обратно к дивану.

Крис задумался, глазея на тонкую лодыжку, вздохнул и помотал головой.

— Не пойдёт.

Он снова поймал Чонина за ногу и потянул к себе, ухватил за вторую и подтащил цеплявшегося за обивку Чонина ближе.

— Хён, перестань...

Крис пропустил всё мимо ушей, сосредоточенно подворачивая джинсы чуть выше колен на обеих ногах.

— Что ты делаешь? — Чонин активнее завозился на полу в попытках удрать подальше, но Крис держал его за ноги крепко. Потом потянул правую ступню вверх и прижался губами к внешней косточке, огладил пальцами лодыжку и потёрся щекой о голень. Сел удобнее и поцеловал косточку с внутренней стороны, слегка прихватил зубами сухожилие, провёл губами до колена и поцеловал в центр колена.

— Хён, ты сумасшедший, — сокрушённо подытожил приподнявшийся на локтях Чонин. Смотрел с растерянностью и неловкостью.

Крис ничего не сказал, просто продолжил целовать колено, мягко поглаживая пальцами голень и лодыжку. Наверное, глупо было пытаться исцелить память ласками и нежностью, но Крис хотел попробовать. Он мог хоть тысячу раз поцеловать обе лодыжки и оба колена, лишь бы Чонин больше не опасался, что кто-то захочет разбить их или сломать. Он ничего не знал наверняка, но полагал, что теория верна — Чонину хотели разбить лодыжки и колени битой, чтобы он не смог больше танцевать. Крис помнил тот ужас, что на миг отразился у Чонина в глазах, когда он испугался. Самое уязвимое место.

Крис припал губами к левой лодыжке и покосился на притихшего Чонина. Тот откинулся на спину, лежал и задумчиво смотрел на собственную ногу оплетённую пальцами Криса. Потом вздохнул обречённо, прикрыв глаза.

— Ну вот, ты почти всю ногу мне облизал. Тебе легче?

Крис огладил ноги, расправляя джинсы, потом вытянулся на ковре рядом с Чонином.

— Я надеялся, что легче будет тебе.

Ответа не дождался и повернул голову. Чонин миллиметр за миллиметром сдвигал руку в направлении ладони Криса. Добравшись до цели, тронул указательным пальцем подушечки пальцев Криса, но тут же отдёрнул руку. Крис вскинул брови и с интересом принялся наблюдать за второй попыткой. Чонин чуть высунул кончик языка, снова сосредоточенно придвинул руку, коснулся указательным пальцем большого пальца Криса и опять отдёрнул руку.

Ребёнок, ей-богу...

Там, где он прикасался, кожу слегка покалывало горячим. На пятой попытке Крис уже откровенно улыбался, умиляясь этой детской возне. На шестой — поймал пальцы Чонина и крепко сжал своими. Чонин немедленно зафырчал и попробовал отнять пальцы, но Крис держал цепко.

— Егоза. Посидеть или полежать минуту без движения — миссия невыполнима, да?

— Так скучно, — протянул Чонин, глядя в потолок и слегка дёргая рукой в надежде спасти пальцы. Крис мягко переплёл собственные пальцы с чониновскими и снова крепко сжал. Не причиняя боли, но так, чтобы не вырваться.

Чонин смотрел в потолок, слегка поглаживая кончиками пальцев тыльную сторону ладони Криса, а Крис смотрел на него. Оценивал строгий профиль и взлохмаченную чёлку, аккуратное ухо, сильную шею и размеренное дыхание — вдох, пауза, выдох, пауза. Смотрел так долго, что не сразу понял, что дыхание замедлилось — Чонин почти задремал.

Крис неохотно приподнялся, повозился немного, потом подхватил Чонина и двинулся к лестнице. Добравшись до накрытой зелёным пледом кровати, бережно уложил Чонина и выпрямился. Отойти не успел. Чонин ухватился пальцами за его штанину и приоткрыл глаза.

— Полежишь со мной, пока я не засну?

Крис закусил губу, но всё-таки улёгся рядом, почти на самом краю, повернулся на бок, коснулся рукой густых тёмных волос и медленно провёл, пропуская меж пальцами тяжёлые гладкие пряди. Чонин слабо улыбнулся, вновь сомкнув веки. Крис перебирал волосы снова и снова, ворошил пряди, гладил, а Чонин едва заметно улыбался даже тогда, когда уснул. И Крис от души надеялся, что ему непременно всё же приснится что-то хорошее. Чонин не видел снов, но ведь так будет не всегда?

Крис честно хотел уйти к себе, но не ушёл. Придвинулся ближе, притянул Чонина к груди, крепко обнял и опять зарылся пальцами в тёмные волосы. Так и уснул, перебирая пряди и упиваясь лёгким запахом мандарина.

 

 

 

 

  
\- 15 -

 

Исин нашёл для Криса подходящий домик на окраине города в тихом квартале. Домик был так себе, но пусть и крошечный, зато уютный. Чонин и Исин помогали Крису перевезти вещи, хотя Исин по распоряжению Криса больше следил за Чонином и не позволял этому маленькому непоседе таскать тяжёлые коробки.

— Всего две комнаты? — обескураженно вопросил Чонин, сунув любопытный нос в гостиную-кухню и спальню. — А ванная и туалет хотя бы есть?

— Не оскорбляй дом моей двоюродной тётушки! — Исин попытался отвесить Чонину подзатыльник, но здорово промахнулся и едва не сломал себе пальцы о косяк. Не учёл, что Чонин уворачивался от подзатыльников профессионально, натренированный не без помощи Криса. Вот уши спасал не всегда. — Тут всё есть. Даже чердак и подвал. Правда, их надо расчищать. Думаю, если Крису захочется побольше места, он и расчистит. Если вообще тут останется.

— Это вот? — распахнув хлипкую дверцу, Чонин щёлкнул выключателем и со скорбным лицом осмотрел унитаз, маленькую раковину и ванну, в которой Крис поместился бы со скрипом. — Жуть, здесь даже нет зеркала. Хён, ты собираешься тут жить? Правда?

— Избалованное дитя, — подытожил Исин, сокрушённо покачав головой.

— Ничего подобного, — заступился за Чонина Крис. — Просто он привык к домам побольше. И чтобы там непременно был зал для танцев с уймой зеркал. Профдеформация, так сказать.

Крис провёл ладонью по взлохмаченным волосам Чонина, и тот тут же засиял счастливой улыбкой. Тем более, Крис не соврал — Чонин был неприхотливым и работы не боялся, и никогда не пререкался и не возмущался, если Крис просил его выбросить мусор или ещё что сделать по дому, когда сам не успевал или задерживался в университете.

— Ну да, ну да. Вы сейчас обратно?

— Позже. Надо хоть коробки куда-то поставить, а то всё покидали как попало, а мне потом разгребать.

— Тогда ладно, я поеду. Если что-то понадобится, звони.

— Зеркало. Зеркало уже понадобилось, — настойчиво напомнил Чонин — любитель вертеться перед зеркалами по поводу и без.

— Господи, чёртовы корейцы... Вот прямо сейчас вынь им да положь... Да найду я зеркало, найду и привезу!

Крис запер за Исином дверь и отправил Чонина в гостиную, велев достать посуду, подключить кофеварку и микроволновку, и проверить, есть ли в ржавой раковине вообще вода. Устранив Чонина подальше от тяжёлых коробок, Крис сам перетаскал их на чердачную лестницу. Смахнув пот со лба, сунулся в гостиную, чтобы проверить, как там Чонин.

Чонин увлечённо драил раковину всеми найденными губками. Оттирал ржавчину, закатав рукава рубашки и слегка высунув кончик языка. На узком столе у стены микроволновка высвечивала точное время, а кофеварка мигала красным огоньком, сообщая, что кофе Криса готов и ждёт, чтоб его выпили. Посуда аккуратно стояла на полках над столом, а в углу высились "домиком" пустые коробки.

— Ты там дыру не протрёшь, малыш? — Крис выдвинул из-под стола табурет и собрался сесть на него.

— Скорее, сотру руки в кровь. — Чонин потёр подбородок запястьем, обернулся и совершенно неожиданно рявкнул: — Не садись на него!

Поздно. Крис сел и стремительно завалился назад. Пятки взлетели в воздух выше головы, и Крис хлопнулся спиной о пол так, что дух вышибло.

— Чёрт! Хён, я специально его под стол задвинул! Живой?

Крис ошалело моргнул, когда перед глазами возник встревоженный Чонин и протянул ему руку.

— Хён? Скажи что-нибудь! У тебя молоток и гвозди есть? Или надёжная верёвка? Табурет колченогий. Надо или новый купить, или отремонтировать этот. Хватайся, ну!

Чонин помог ему подняться и провёл ладонью по спине.

— Хён, не молчи. Болит где-нибудь?

— Не волнуйся... — Крис нашёл в себе силы растянуть губы в улыбке, хотя спина болела зверски и как-то неравномерно.

— Может, полежишь немного? — Чонин принялся сосредоточенно обтирать ладони Криса полотенцем. Только тогда до Криса дошло, что у Чонина руки в мыльной пене, и он испачкал ладони Криса, когда помогал встать с пола.

Крис отобрал у Чонина полотенце, притянул его к себе, обхватив за пояс, и тронул губами висок.

— А ты умеешь быть заботливым, малыш...

Чонин немедленно отстранился и посмотрел из-под длинной чёлки с раздражением в глазах.

— Хён, я же просил тебя...

Крис притянул его обратно и крепко обнял, шепнув на ухо:

— Жэнь. Лучше?

— Терпеть не могу китайский, — фыркнул Чонин, но отстраниться не попытался, потому Крис повторил заметно севшим голосом:

— Жэнь...

Просто "перевёл" имя Чонина на китайский и урезал до уменьшительно-ласкательного варианта.

— Я ещё не отмыл раковину, — тихо напомнил Чонин и удрал к упомянутой раковине, оставив Криса с носом. Маленький паршивец. А ведь точно знал, что Крис истосковался даже просто по прикосновениям.

Чонин так рьяно взялся за раковину, что пена вздыбилась пушистым покрывалом, норовя перевалить через металлический бортик и шмякнуться белыми хлопьями на пол. Крис не выдержал, шагнул к Чонину вплотную и обнял за пояс, прижавшись к гибкой спине грудью. Чонин выпустил из рук губку, когда он потёрся бёдрами о твёрдые ягодицы. Вздрогнул от жгучего поцелуя в шею, сбоку, и медленно откинул голову Крису на плечо, позволяя провести пальцами по красиво очерченным мышцам и расстегнуть пуговицу.

— Хён, ты всё-таки решил нормально попрощаться? — хриплым от возбуждения голосом уточнил Чонин, едва Крис просунул ладонь под рубашку и скользнул пальцами по груди, задев выпуклую вершинку соска. Крис помедлил, переваривая слова, а потом развернул Чонина к себе лицом и провёл губами по его горячим губам.

— Я раздену тебя, ладно? Сам. — Крис перехватил запястья Чонина, невольно улыбнулся, отметив на руках снежную пенную белизну, и принялся сосредоточенно расстёгивать рубашку. Сдвинул ткань, обнажая широкие плечи. Провёл пальцами по коже от шеи в стороны, вниз — до самых локтей. Рубашка упала на пол, а Крис коснулся пояса джинсов. Пальцы уже заметно дрожали, потому с молнией пришлось повозиться. Крис напряжённо замер, глядя Чонину в глаза. Кончики пальцев покалывало, когда он поддевал широкую резинку и слабо тянул вниз. Смотрел на помеченные синяками колени, пока Чонин послушно переступал ногами, сбрасывая брюки и бельё.

Крис сглотнул, тронув лодыжку ладонью. Мягкие волоски щекотали кончики пальцев. Через пару лет они обещали стать гуще и длиннее. Крис прикрыл глаза, бережно коснувшись губами колена. Собравшись с силами, отпрянул и принялся торопливо стаскивать одежду с себя, стараясь не замечать жадный взгляд Чонина. Покончив с раздеванием, обнял Чонина и прижал к себе. Слепо водил руками по горячему телу и задыхался от ответных прикосновений, из-за которых боль в отшибленной спине испарялась. И было мало.

Твёрдость и напряжение мышц под пальцами сводили с ума. Крису хотелось трогать и трогать каждый кусочек Чонина, одновременно прижимаясь губами к быстро пульсирующей жилке на шее. Весь Чонин как будто был только для Криса сейчас. Самый идеальный — для него. Самый особенный и именно такой, о каком Крис всегда мечтал. Горячий, пылкий, чистый и искренний. Как его танцы. Сгусток честных страстей.

Ладони Чонина едва заметно подрагивали, прижимаясь к бёдрам Криса. Прикосновениями они повторяли все линии, пока пальцы не впились слегка в ягодицы, заставляя Криса придвинуться ещё ближе, потереться.

Руку на члене Чонин воспринял без энтузиазма.

— Хён, ну ты же не...

— Не спеши. — Крис занял Чонина поцелуем, чтобы утихомирить и отвлечь. Сам же придвинулся ещё немного. Ровно настолько, чтобы обхватить ладонью сразу оба члена и поймать пальцы Чонина, чтобы притянуть к своей руке. Чтобы они оба в равной степени сжимали крепкие стволы и чувствовали возбуждение друг друга одновременно.

— Не отпускай, — хриплым шёпотом попросил Крис, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Чонина. Он всё ниже склонял голову, хватая ртом выдохи Чонина. Чонин не уклонялся, алея скулами, и тоже тянулся к нему. Пока их губы не встретились.

Тихо шумела льющаяся в раковину из крана вода. Этот шум разбавляли звуки поцелуев и тяжёлое дыхание.

Крис свободной рукой обводил острые очертания лопаток на спине Чонина и снова целовал его, всё быстрее толкаясь в тесное кольцо из их переплетённых пальцев. Отчётливо чувствовал трение о рельефный ствол, увитый набухшими от возбуждения венками, большим пальцем оглаживал округлую головку и ощущал лёгкие касания горячих пальцев на собственном члене. В самом низу живота невыносимой тяжестью скапливалось удовольствие, скручивалось, как тугая пружина, которая вот-вот сорвётся и со звоном выстрелит, распрямится...

Кончить вместе было... как прыжок с тарзанки над морским заливом. Сначала захватывает дух, потом хочется ухватиться за напарника изо всех сил, а затем — один сплошной восторг и блаженная невесомость.

Крис прижимался лбом к плечу Чонина, едва дышал и дрожал от нахлынувшей слабости. Рукой бессмысленно водил по твёрдым мышцам живота, размазывая по коже густые капли, потом ловил такие же влажные от спермы пальцы Чонина и сжимал в ладони. Жмурился, чувствуя частые горячие выдохи ухом и щекой, украдкой проводил губами по плечу и теснее прижимался к дрожащему Чонину.

Чонин по-прежнему оставался его верой, его религией и его Богом. Единственным, кого Крис хотел здесь и сейчас. Навсегда.

И единственным, кого Крис не мог отпустить.

Но Бог испытывал его, потому что Чонину было всего шестнадцать. Единственный изъян, но непреодолимый — здесь и сейчас.

 

***

 

Все ночи до отъезда Чонин провёл в постели Криса. И это всегда заканчивалось одинаково. Они лишь прикасались друг к другу руками. И сколько Чонин ни пытался, сломать оборону Криса так и не смог.

Дело по-прежнему было не в его неопытности, а в убеждениях и вере Криса.

— Твои принципы как будто из железа, — непослушными после оргазма губами прошептал Чонин.

Крис с грустной улыбкой провёл пальцами по бедру, растирая тёплые капли по бронзовой коже.

— Тебе пора собираться. Самолёт ждать не будет.

Чонин ожёг его быстрым взглядом из-под густых ресниц, приоткрыл губы, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не сказал. Скатившись с кровати, умчался. Даже одеяло не прихватил.

Крис быстрее покончил с душем, оделся и поднялся на второй этаж, с сожалением оглядывая стены, что уже стали родными. Заглянул в комнату Чонина и осмотрел вещи, разложенные вокруг сумки на кровати. А в сумке Крис заметил свой шарф, аккуратно свёрнутый и сунутый в прозрачный пакет. И те самые джинсы, что они покупали вместе. На кровати ещё лежали две сложенные футболки, две рубашки, свежее бельё, плеер и ноутбук, несколько дисков. Всё остальное Чонин уже сложил.

Крис без спешки закончил собирать сумку Чонина, застегнул на молнию и огляделся. На столе стоял наполовину пустой флакон. Надпись Крис не одолел — точно не французский и не английский, но открыл и понюхал. Запах узнал сразу же — особенно чёткие мандариновые нотки. Поколебавшись, Крис смахнул флакон со стола и сунул в карман.

Уже в машине Крис переложил флакон в бардачок до того, как Чонин устроился рядом на соседнем сиденье. Они молчали, пока ехали. И Чонин старался не смотреть на Криса. Впрочем, если бы не данное госпоже Ким слово, он отправил бы Чонина в аэропорт одного. На такси. Потому что прощаться Крис ненавидел. Ещё больше он ненавидел провожать уезжающих.

Крис не знал, почему в местах, где люди постоянно сменяют друг друга, прощание ощущалось так остро и безысходно. Хуже вокзалов и аэропортов не было ничего.

— Полчаса осталось, — тихо произнёс он, замедлив шаги. — Я пойду, наверное. Просто... Нет, неважно.

— Хён... — Чонин смотрел на него исподлобья.

— Ненавижу прощаться. Прости. Если пробуду тут ещё хоть минуту... — Крис провёл ладонью по лицу, шагнул к Чонину, порывисто обнял и тронул ухо губами: — Я люблю тебя, мой мальчик. До встречи. Может быть.

Крис круто развернулся и зашагал в обратном направлении. Быстро. Ещё быстрее. До машины он добрался почти бегом, завёл и погнал прочь. Старался контролировать скорость, но срывался опять, когда под веками жжение усиливалось. На перекрёстке огни светофора начали расплываться перед глазами.

— Не реви, придурок. Будь мужиком. Сожми яйца в кулак и не реви.

Помогало паршиво. Хотя до своего нового дома Крис всё-таки продержался. Бросил машину у тротуара как придётся, вломился в дом, сжимая в руке украденный флакон, захлопнул дверь, прислонился к ней спиной, медленно сполз на пол, побился затылком о деревянную панель, пытаясь вылечить боль внутри болью снаружи, но таки сорвался на глухие рыдания. Ломкие и неумелые, трудные, рвущиеся из груди. Потому что, чёрт возьми, было слишком больно. Как оторвать себе руку, ногу или голову. Пустота там, где раньше грело теплом.

И больше не будет "Доброе утро, хён", взрыва смеха в сочетании со свежим синяком на колене или плече, озорных искорок в тёплых лучистых глазах, колдовских танцев под плач гитары, забавных прогулок по вечернему городу, уговоров сходить на ипподром и записаться на уроки верховой езды, кучи вопросов о юридических тонкостях, жара гибкого тела по ночам под его одеялом, манящих губ, изумительных ключиц под бронзовой кожей, строгого взгляда и ворчания по поводу неразумных трат, смущённого румянца на скулах и щеках...

Крис не представлял, чем можно заполнить эту пустоту. Не представлял, как сделать так, чтобы залепить все эти дыры в жизни, оставшиеся после Чонина. Как из автомата расстреляли... И не представлял, как можно больше не таскать при себе согревающую мазь и пластыри.

Скрутив крышку с флакона, нюхал и нюхал терпкий аромат, вылавливая мандариновые нотки. Как будто дышал Чонином. Всё ещё. Достаточно закрыть глаза и представить, что он всё ещё рядом.

Крис добрался до кровати и свернулся клубком под одеялом. Открытый флакон сунул под подушку — чуял аромат даже так. Чуть легче, но боль по-прежнему пульсировала в груди. Как сердце и вместе с сердцем. Каждый гулкий удар разгонял по телу яд, сковывал оцепенением, делал каждый вдох и выдох трудными и болезненными. Проще было бы сдохнуть, но Крис ещё не достал баллон с закисью азота. Зато обзавёлся подвалом — расчистить только.

Чёрное или белое.

Всё или ничего.

Ничего. Пока что. Такой вот расклад.

Крис не помнил, когда и как смог уснуть, но проснулся в семь вечера, заставил себя выползти из-под одеяла, вломиться в ванную и встать под тугие струи. Переодевшись наконец, включил свет в гостиной, проверил воду, всыпал кофе и ткнул пальцем в кнопку кофеварки. И так и не понял, что заставило его подойти к входной двери и распахнуть её.

У двери стояла знакомая сумка, а Чонин сидел на ступеньках, подобрав ноги и подтянув колени к груди. И не обернулся, хотя силуэт Криса отпечатался рядом с ним в ярком прямоугольнике света.

Крис поёжился от резкого порыва холодного ветра, потом в голос чертыхнулся, ухватил Чонина за шкирку и втащил в дом вместе с сумкой.

— Сдурел совсем?! — загремел он, волоча Чонина за собой в ванную. — Кто же сидит в таком состоянии на холодном?! Сдохнуть хочешь? Или чтобы скрючило уж раз и навсегда?

Крис буквально сдирал с безмолвного Чонина одежду, а потом запихивал под горячую воду, безжалостно растирая спину и поясницу жёсткой губкой.

— Ну вот что ты делаешь? Хоть бы думал иногда, ты же сообразительный. И практичный. Но обязательно надо сделать дурость, чтобы испортить хорошее впечатление? Иди сюда...

Крис завернул Чонина в пушистое полотенце и принялся яростно тереть.

— Закончил орать, хён? — тихо спросил Чонин, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Я только начал, мелкий засранец! Какого чёрта ты не летишь в Париж? И как ты вообще... чёрт бы тебя побрал с твоими заскоками! Сюда иди! Куда?

Крис почти грубо толкнул Чонина, развернув носом к спальне, подтащил к кровати и едва не свалил Чонина на одеяло, но тот удержался на ногах, ухватившись за Криса. Вцепился мёртвой хваткой в рубашку и опалил выдохом губы.

— Хён... займись со мной любовью.

— Чонин...

— Если так хочешь... как хочешь. Только по-настоящему. Я не могу вот так уехать. Просто не могу. Мне надо... надо... мне надо почувствовать тебя.

Закрыть глаза и не видеть влажные дорожки на щеках. Не слушать сбивчивый шёпот, отдирая от рубашки цепкие пальцы. Не трогать плечи и узкие бёдра, укладывая на кровать. Не целовать податливые губы и не вдыхать мандариновый флёр...

Легче сказать, чем сделать.

Крис метнулся в ванную, вернулся в спальню, рассыпая поверх одеяла блестящие квадратики и тюбики со смазкой. Вёл ладонью по ноге, разглядывая вытянувшегося на кровати Чонина. Такой худенький и хрупкий, несмотря на широкие плечи и тренированные мышцы. Поднявшись, неторопливо сбрасывал одежду, продолжая смотреть на Чонина и решая, как же ему быть.

Господи, он хотел Чонина так сильно, что легче было сдохнуть на месте. А любил ещё больше, чем хотел, если такое вообще возможно. И потому готов был сам себя придушить, если потребуется.

Придумал идеальный вариант, когда поставил колено на край кровати. Сначала склонился над Чонином, мягко целуя в губы, потом медленно ласкал шею, плечи и грудь, без спешки спускаясь губами всё ниже и ниже. Коснулся ладонями бёдер, огладил ноги и легонько надавил на колени, заставляя Чонина немного раздвинуть ноги. Попытку Чонина ещё и согнуть ноги в коленях тут же пресёк, нажав сверху руками. Ему лишь требовалось место, чтобы устроиться между ног Чонина — для удобства. И он снова гладил голени, проводил пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, наклонившись, водил губами по слегка подрагивающим мышцам живота, разглядывал наливающийся тяжестью член и притрагивался к нему пальцами.

— Что... что мне делать, хён? — почти неразборчиво прошептал приподнявшийся на локтях Чонин.

— Ничего. Просто получать удовольствие, — хрипло отозвался Крис, вдыхая запах Чонина и оглаживая тугие яички большим пальцем. — Главная действующая роль у тебя будет во втором акте этой пьесы...

Крис прикрыл глаза, ощутив на губах приятную округлость головки. Охватил пальцами основание члена, провёл до самых губ, обратно и позволил головке скользнуть в рот. Толстый ствол едва помещался, но Крис упрямо вёл губами вниз, стараясь взять как можно глубже и дышать носом, чтобы плотнее сжимать ствол внутри и создавать возбуждающую вибрацию.

Он прижимал ладонями бёдра Чонина, удерживая на месте и пока не позволяя двигаться. Крис редко делал нечто подобное, потому требовалось воскресить в памяти опыт. Кроме того, он знал, что с непривычки быстро устанет, потому не следовало расслабляться, если он хотел, чтобы всё получилось хорошо. А он хотел. Очень хотел.

Чонин, уронив голову на подушку, смотрел на него пристально, не отводя глаз. Он шумно выдыхал приоткрытым ртом, и в уголке слева розовел кончик языка. Вздрагивал из-за прикосновений, комкал в пальцах простыню и иногда пытался податься бёдрами вверх. Крис твёрдо положил ладонь ему на плоский живот и надавил, повёл левой рукой по правому бедру, охватил пальцами ногу над коленом и осторожно потянул. Держал и заставлял Чонина отвести правую ногу в сторону, но не позволял оторвать её от матраса.

Крис целовал горячую кожу от колена до паха, без остановки поглаживая и губами, и пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра. Там же, где отчётливо ощущалась твёрдость под кожей — рядом с пахом, надавливал пальцами немного сильнее и слушал, как Чонин громко втягивает в себя воздух и задыхается. На его теле сухожилия по твёрдости напоминали кости, но он бурно реагировал, стоило их приласкать.

Крис вернул ногу Чонина в то положение, в котором она была прежде, и опять огладил бёдра. Медленно забирал в рот твёрдый пульсирующий ствол и вёл ладонями по бокам, животу и груди.

— Хён... Хён... — Пальцы Чонина сжали его волосы на затылке, заставив коротко усмехнуться — прямо с членом во рту. Крис с силой прижал бёдра Чонина к матрасу, не разрешив рвануться вверх, и прикрыл глаза, умирая от долгого низкого стона.

— Крис...

Дождался. Пусть и едва слышное, прерывистым шёпотом, но точно не осточертевшее "хён". Крис каждый раз безжалостно мучил Чонина и дразнил лёгкими касаниями пальцев и губ, а брал в рот и дарил пьянящее удовольствие только в ответ на "Крис".

Его мальчик всегда был умным и сообразительным. И всё понимал правильно. Прикрыв глаза, Крис насаживался ртом на подрагивающий член и больше не пытался сдерживать Чонина. С непривычки в самом деле заныла челюсть, а некоторые особенно сильные толчки отдавались тупой болью в горле, но это не имело никакого значения. Чонин сбивчиво повторял и повторял его имя, танцуя у него в руках, пытаясь ускользнуть и одновременно дорваться до последней грани.

Крис жадно глотал струйки семени, собирал губами капли с кожи и продолжал оглаживать напряжённое тело, пока Чонин не притих. Приподнявшись, Крис зачарованно смотрел на вздымающуюся и опадающую грудь, на чётко проступающие очертания рёбер и слабо подрагивающие мышцы живота. Потом неторопливо целовал шею и водил пальцами по ключицам, пока Чонин сражался с дыханием и цеплялся за него.

Чонин удивлённо распахнул глаза, стоило выдернуть у него из-под головы подушку. Приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за тем, как Крис укладывал подушку на простыню и садился на неё. Дотянувшись до блестящих квадратиков на краю, Крис расправился с упаковкой и достал презерватив. Поймав Чонина за руку, подтащил к себе и принялся раскатывать латекс по слегка дрожащим пальцам.

— Что...

— Ш-ш-ш. — Крис невесомо тронул губами уголок рта, впихнул Чонину в левую ладонь тюбик и отклонился назад, опираясь на руки. Медленно согнул ноги в коленях, широко разводя их перед Чонином. — Нет уж, смотри. Картина редкая, так что цени момент.

Чонин с мукой закусил нижнюю губу, но послушно уставился туда, куда велели. На шее выразительно дёрнулся кадык.

— Это всё твоё, но только пальцами. Сегодня, — хрипло пробормотал Крис.

Чонин поднял на него растерянный взгляд, но почти сразу опустил обратно и облизнул нижнюю губу. Смотрел и не двигался.

— Ну и что ты там увидел?

— Тебе прямым текстом сказать? — попытался обфырчать его Чонин, всё ещё не отводя глаз от широко раздвинутых перед ним ног. — А можно...

— Нет. Только пальцы. Я в этом не силён, а ты вообще в первый раз. Сделай что-нибудь уже, а то я глупо себя чувствую.

Чонин подался вперёд, но тут же спохватился, повозился с тюбиком, а через минуту Крис вздрогнул от лёгкого прикосновения. Влажное и прохладное на коже заставило Криса похолодеть — снаружи и внутри. Не из-за страха, а из-за ожидания. Он понятия не имел, каким будет Чонин в этой игре, и терялся в предположениях.

Невольно зажмурился, едва Чонин левой рукой прикоснулся к его члену, продолжая правой оглаживать чувствительную кожу меж разведённых ног. Не выдержав долго, Крис вновь поймал руку Чонина и заставил плавно надавить на сжатые мышцы, проталкивая внутрь кончик обтянутого латексом пальца.

Тихий выдох заставил Криса распахнуть глаза и залюбоваться ошеломлённым лицом Чонина. А потом он сдавленно застонал — палец вошёл немного глубже. Чонин, закусив кончик языка, медленно двигал пальцем, не пытаясь пока погрузить его полностью в мягкую тесноту, а лишь растирал стенки и очерчивал полукружия, и проводил внутри пальцем по спирали. Это было приятно. Приятнее, чем Крис рассчитывал.

Он сбито дышал, а Чонин увлечённо изучал его реакции: жадно смотрел, то облизывая, то покусывая губы, снова возбуждался и трогал внутри. Крис даже потерялся во времени и дёрнулся всем телом от неожиданности, разводя ноги ещё шире.

— Что?.. Крис...

— Уймись, — рухнув спиной на простыни и переведя дух, хрипло попросил Крис. — В яблочко. Повторить сможешь?

— А... — Чонин покопошился между его ног и снова начал мягко поглаживать внутри, растягивая края заднего прохода увереннее. Крис не знал наверняка, но предполагал, что Чонин растягивает его уже двумя пальцами. — Чёрт!..

Крис вскинулся и удивлённо уставился на застывшего Чонина. Потом сообразил, что к чему.

— Господи, это всего лишь пальцы!

— Прости... — Чонин зажмурился, едва выговаривая слова и честно пытаясь сдержать возбуждение. — Я представил, что не пальцы...

— Ага, ещё снова ляпни, что у меня такие красивые бёдра, что ты можешь кончить только от вида вставленных в меня пальцев.

— Ты весь очень красивый, — оклемавшись немного, тихо ответил Чонин с неподдельной искренностью и провёл кончиками пальцев внутри Криса. Прямо по... Крис разметался на кровати, закинув руки за голову и приподняв бёдра выше. С рваным стоном насадился на пальцы сильнее, заставляя их вновь ударить "в яблочко". Метался, почти не ощущая прикосновений свободной руки Чонина к бёдрам, животу, груди. Чонин терпел и снова трогал его внутри, привыкая к пульсации мышц и оглаживая набухший от прилившей крови бугорок то осторожно, то резко.

Крис опасался, что Чонина надолго не хватит, но прогадал. Хватило. Глаза горели, конечно, пугающе, но он ни разу не попытался нарушить запрет и накинуться на Криса в попытке засунуть в него член. Явно хотел, но сумел сдержаться. И сумел довести Криса до оргазма одними пальцами так, что у Криса перед глазами потемнело, а все пять чувств окончательно перепутались.

Крис долго лежал, прижимая к себе Чонина и приходя в себя. Не сразу осознал, что Чонин смотрит на него в упор и кусает губы.

— Что?

— А когда мы... по-настоящему?

— Когда ты вернёшься. Если.

— Хён...

— Нет. — Крис исступлённо целовал Чонина, заставляя умолкнуть. — Нет. Нет. Никаких обещаний. Никаких клятв. Ничего. И ты не обязан возвращаться.

— Ты не хочешь... чтобы я...

Крис смахнул его ладонь с груди и снова поцеловал, чтобы заткнулся и не давал обещаний, из-за которых появилось бы слишком много надежд и ожиданий.

— Ты не обязан возвращаться. Но я буду ждать тебя.

Крис наконец оторвался от губ Чонина, пропустил меж пальцами тёмные пряди и провёл легонько по твёрдо очерченной скуле, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Ненавижу прощаться. Ждать веселее. Утром сядешь в такси и свалишь в свою чёртову Францию. Карту я тебе отдал, так что билет обменяешь сам.

— Хён...

— Заткнись, ладно? Иначе выкину за дверь прямо сейчас. У меня хреново с романтикой, мой мальчик. Я просто буду здесь. И ты знаешь, где меня найти. Я люблю тебя, но сохнуть по тебе не стану, даже не надейся. Просто буду ждать.

— Крис...

— Спи. — Крис укрыл их обоих одеялом и притянул Чонина к себе, чтобы прижаться губами к виску. — Спи, ладно? Только ни слова не говори больше.

Утром Чонин упрямо не желал просыпаться, так что Крис перекинул его через плечо, отнёс в ванную и сунул под воду, с широкой улыбкой выслушивая сочную корейскую ругань и получая брызги в лицо. Завтракали и собирали Чонина в повторную поездку молча. Так же молча Чонин демонстративно снял с крючка запасные ключи от дома и сунул в карман джинсов. А потом вцепился в Криса мёртвой хваткой.

Крис минут пять прижимал его к двери, поддавшись на провокацию, целовал несдержанно и отчаянно, почти терзая губы и причиняя боль, но отпустил, когда подъехавшее такси нетерпеливо засигналило.

Вытолкнув Чонина за порог вместе с сумкой, Крис захлопнул дверь и закрыл на замок. Стоял, прислонившись лбом к косяку до тех пор, пока такси не отъехало от дома. Стоял и мысленно осыпал самого себя проклятиями, потому что не смог остаться там, где планировал. Не смог удержаться. Поддался собственной слабости и напору Чонина. Но ещё Крис чувствовал робкое счастье, потому что у него оставались воспоминания. Как мандариновый флёр, которым пропиталась спальня.

Ночью, когда Крис забрал подушку, Чонин, видимо, нашёл флакон. И теперь флакон стоял у кровати на низком столике, плотно закрытый крышкой. Но запах остался. Впитался в простыни и одеяло вместе с запахами растаявшей с рассветом ночи.

Впитался в Криса.

Из-под флакона выглядывал обрывок салфетки. Крис отлично знал этот чёткий и несколько угловатый почерк.

"Ты мой и всегда будешь моим".

 

 

 

 

Интер

 

Инспектор Момсен задумчиво разглядывал торчащие из прорехи фаланги пальцев. На костях не осталось плоти вовсе — как они там вообще держались и на чём? Однако склонившиеся над свёртком эксперты зажимали носы салфетками и платками.

Свёрток угодил в рыбацкие сети, и его выволокли на берег, предвкушая отличный улов, но увы.

По обнаруженному телу ещё не было никаких данных, но интуиция подсказывала инспектору, что придётся снова достать с дальней полки отложенное туда дело о пропаже нескольких подростков. Больно уж свёрток напоминал те, что четыре года назад нашли в Горькой Лощине.

— Ну что я могу сказать... — Браун брезгливо сунул снятые перчатки в пакет и вздохнул. — Необходимо провести все возможные анализы. Не знаю, сколько этот парень проторчал в воде, но точно долго.

— Парень? — уточнил на всякий случай Момсен.

— Ты не хочешь знать детали — аппетит пропадёт. Парень. Без сомнений. Вытащенное из воды тело повело себя должным образом. Скорее всего, ему лет двадцать или меньше. Всё, что торчало из пакета, сам видишь, рыбки обглодали на совесть. Остальное не глодали, но процессы гниения... Надеюсь, на определение точного времени смерти ты не рассчитываешь? Внешних повреждений нет — на необглоданных частях. Это всё пока. Надо ждать теперь результатов. Похоже на то дело, но без заключения рыпаться нет смысла.

Момсен лениво рассказал суть того дела новому помощнику — сержанту Липки, сидевшему поодаль на корточках и пытавшемуся подкурить сигарету, несмотря на сильный ветер с реки.

— Сэр, как вы думаете... Если версия с местью всё-таки имеет смысл, то чья вина больше? Убийцы или того мальчишки?

— Я видел пылающий ад в глазах одного. В глазах другого стыл холод. Я не знаю всех ответов. Да и доказательств никаких.

— Вы всё ещё подозреваете того студента? Криса Ву?

— Он уже не студент и служит в полиции где-то в северной части города. И я же сказал — доказательств нет.

— Ну это пока, а так, — сержант всё-таки закурил и покосился на экспертов, занятых останками в пакете, — кто знает... Все делают ошибки.

— Не серийные убийцы. Иначе их ловили бы пачками. Но не ловят.

— Думаете, он снова будет убивать? Но ничего такого ведь не было.

— Может быть. Кто знает? Но шесть трупов — это уже не один и не два. Особенно если он убил их в разное время. Официально версия с местью отработана и признана несостоятельной. Исключая тот факт, что Ким Чонин отсутствует в городе четыре года, и за эти четыре года ничего подобного не случилось. Но это тоже не убеждает. Трупы мы находим не по горячим следам. Шесть пока...

— У нас нет шести трупов в этом деле. Только два. И под сомнением третий, — отметил сержант Липки, поглядывая на Момсена с беспокойством.

— Пока нет. А может, и не будет никогда. Но если он убил столько за неделю...

— Но разве серийные убийцы не получают удовольствие от того, что делают? Тут вот вроде бы месть, а это не совсем... ну. Он их даже не насиловал.

— Как сказать. Он засунул в них кое-что. И, как мне кажется, это его отлично удовлетворило. Можно считать, что он их поимел. Долго и насмерть. А ещё не забудь отыграть от обратного. Ему было мерзко, но он считал это своим священным долгом. Можно получать удовольствие и от неприятных вещей.

— Не понимаю, — сержант Липки пожал плечами, — не слишком ли это сложно для мести? Вряд ли он сидел и смотрел, как они подыхают в муках. Странно всё это как-то.

— Это только версия. Истинного мотива убийцы мы не знаем. И вряд ли узнаем хоть когда-нибудь, если не получим его живым и с неоспоримыми доказательствами его вины. В любом случае, нам тут ловить уж нечего. Предпочитаю ждать отчёты в тепле и сытым.

— Боюсь, мой желудок понежнее вашего, сэр.

Момсен сунул руки в карманы, ссутулился и медленно побрёл к своей неопрятной и старой машине, пробормотав на ходу:

— Слабак, а мечтает о карьере Холмса.

— Сэр, а надо вызвать этого Ву для допроса? — спохватился Липки, пытаясь затоптать в песке окурок.

— На каком основании? Сейчас в этом нет никакого смысла.

Момсен подождал, пока Липки заберётся в машину, тогда тронулся с места, выезжая на магистраль. Липки поставил на колени ноутбук и забегал пальцами по клавишам, чтобы через несколько минут озадаченно хмыкнуть.

— Что?

— Если вам интересно, сэр, то имя Ким Чонина есть в списке пассажиров дневного рейса из Парижа, который прибудет в начале следующего месяца. И он числится среди студентов колледжа Оперного театра. Приставить к нему наблюдение?

Момсен свернул на мост и прибавил скорость. Дотянулся до зеркала и поправил немного, слабо улыбнувшись собственному отражению.

— В этом нет необходимости. Найти его будет легко. А вот обвинить в чём-либо... невозможно. Может, оно и к лучшему.

Липки так и не понял, что имел в виду инспектор Момсен, а Момсену было слишком лениво рассказывать о своих впечатлениях и предположениях. Ему ещё предстояла встреча со штаб-инспектором Мариссой Хаген. И Момсен не испытывал ни малейшего удовольствия от грядущих докладов по поводу трупа из реки и ещё нескольких трупов подростков на окраине города, убитых примерно таким же способом, но недавно.

Хуже того, труп из реки выловили не в Монреале, потому Момсен приехал поглядеть так просто. Он представлял Полицейскую Службу города Монреаля, а труп выловили не в черте города, так что дело в любом случае отходило Полиции Квебека. Пока что. Чтобы Момсен получил это дело, необходимо привести все требуемые доказательства, определяющие полномочия и юрисдикцию.

— У вас снова бардачок открыт. Вот чёрт...

— Брось на заднее сиденье.

Липки послушно переложил назад отвалившуюся крышку, потом достал из бардачка пластиковую баночку с яркой наклейкой.

— Не знал... Ваше?

— Положи на место, — досадливо поморщившись, велел Момсен.

— Готовитесь к сезону уже сейчас?

— Просто положи!

Окончательно настроение у инспектора Момсена испортилось в ту минуту, когда штаб-инспектор Хаген приказала объединить свежее дело с делом четырёхлетней давности.

— Это ошибка, мэм! — настаивал Момсен. — В свежем деле подростков просто убили во время разборок. Их даже добили битами!

— Предварительно вставив им в задницы по бутылке. Из-под пива, — ледяным тоном добавила Хаген, заморозила взглядом и отчеканила: — Объедините эти дела в одно. Вполне возможно, что некоторые из той шестёрки якобы пропавших окажутся обвиняемыми. Напомню вам, что версия с местью несостоятельна, а вот пострадавшие в обоих случаях проявили жестокость к иностранцам. Этого достаточно, чтобы объединить дела. Не говоря уж о том, что третий труп пока под вопросом. Объедините дела и передайте их инспектору Шарли. Вам пора отдохнуть от этих дел — вы слишком пристрастны.

— Мэм, я вовсе не...

— Инспектор Момсен, с вашей подачи за господином Ву несколько месяцев велась слежка с помощью ресурсов Полицейской Службы Монреаля. И то дело в суде мы проиграли, помните? Можете написать Шефу, если чем-то недовольны, но я вас — с его ведома — от этого дела отстраняю.

Инспектор Момсен беспомощно хватал ртом воздух и стискивал кулаки, глядя на Хаген почти с ненавистью. Вот какого чёрта эту упрямую бабу определили именно в руководство к Момсену? Ходит вечно хмурая, как сыч, ковыляет по коридорам и суёт свой нос всюду, куда надо и куда не надо! Момсен до сих пор не простил ей вмешательство в дело, когда Хаген изучила материалы и настояла на совместной поездке к Ким Чонину и Крису Ву. Всё время слушала, а если и задавала вопросы, то какие-то странные. Кто её вообще в полиции оставил с её разнесённой вдребезги коленной чашечкой?

— Мэм, вы не понимаете...

— Я читала вашу записку о том, как Крис Ву, по вашему мнению, угрожал своему подопечному. Но это лишено логики. — Хаген отложила документ, который держала в руках, и смерила Момсена мрачным взглядом. — Если бы он был геем и педофилом, то просто изнасиловал бы мальчишку — и вся недолга. К чему все эти реверансы и месть? И если бы он мальчишку изнасиловал, скрыть бы это не удалось. Ваша теория похожа на бред сумасшедшего.

— Мэм, помимо насилия существует множество способов... Господи, конечно, он не кретин, чтобы насиловать ребёнка с травмой и так глупо подставляться. Но вам не приходило в голову, что он мог применять насилие иначе? Заставлять мальчишку делать нечто не менее непристойное и недостойное? Да хоть на колени поставить и трахнуть в рот...

— Выбирайте выражения! У вас есть доказательства?

Момсен опустил голову и промолчал.

— Я так и знала. Свободны. Дела передайте Шарли. Всего доброго.

Марисса Хаген смотрела на белый лист перед собой, пока не захлопнулась дверь за инспектором Момсеном. После она откинулась на спинку кресла и перевела взгляд на приоткрытую створку окна.

"В тот день я больше всего надеялся, что меня всё-таки убьют и быстро. Этот вариант казался самым идеальным в той ситуации. Всяко лучше, чем умирать долго или остаться калекой. И мне абсолютно всё равно, что случилось с каждым из них, поэтому можете забрать свои фотографии".

Марисса Хаген машинально потёрла левое колено ладонью, затем решительно придвинула к себе папку со свежими сводками и сосредоточилась на работе.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
\- Эпилог -

 

 

  
7 июня

 

 

  
Крис оставил служебную машину рядом с "кадиллаком", поднялся на крыльцо и повозился с ключами. Свет в прихожей не включал — сразу рванул в гостиную, чтобы сделать кофе. Пить хотелось до одури после непривычно жаркого дня.

Уже с чашкой в руках Крис повернулся к столу с ноутбуком, намереваясь немного поработать. Едва не пролил кофе, уставившись на небрежно прилепленный к пластику жёлтый квадрат.

"Одолел две главы. Неплохо. Неужели ты сам это написал, хён?"

В левом нижнем углу накарябали маркером иероглиф, который произносился по-корейски "Ин", а по-китайски... "Жэнь".

Крис рванул в прихожую и дрожащими пальцами нащупал выключатель. У зеркала висела лёгкая чёрная куртка, а на ступенях, убегавших к чердаку, примостилась сумка. Знакомая сумка.

Крис растерянно поставил чашку на полку у зеркала, помедлил у двери в спальню, но всё-таки толкнул и зашёл.

Чонин спал на его кровати, закутавшись в одеяло. На виду остались узкая ступня, левое предплечье и голова, а рядом с подушкой валялся новый телефон с пообтрепавшейся подвеской — плюшевым енотом.

Крис облизнул сухие губы, подошёл к кровати и уселся прямо на полу, разглядывая лицо Чонина и пытаясь убедить себя, что ему это не снится и не мерещится. Чонин писал ему письма почти год — он все прочёл по тысяче раз, но ни на одно не ответил. А потом письма перестали приходить. Три года безмолвия — ни строчки. Наверное, надежду Крис потерял примерно тогда же. Ожидание просто стало привычкой, как и размышления о Чонине хотя бы дважды в день.

Четыре года — и Чонин спит в его постели.

Крису казалось, что он почти не изменился. Те же резкие черты, только формы более чёткие и твёрдые: подбородок, скулы, брови, губы... И ресницы не длинные, зато густые. И едва заметная синева над верхней губой и на подбородке.

Крис осторожно протянул руку, почти коснулся пальцами запястья, но тут же руку отдёрнул. Если Чонин успел прочесть две главы его работы, то, скорее всего, уснул не так давно. Смена часовых поясов, перелёт... Пусть отдохнёт.

Крис закрыл лицо ладонями, резко выдохнул, поднялся с пола и убрёл в гостиную, прихватив чашку с полки. Налил ещё кофе, а потом медленно потягивал, глядя в окно на пустынную улицу. В тусклом свете фонарей по тротуару неспешно вышагивала тощая пятнистая кошка. Привычная картина. За четыре года Крис уже выучил все любимые маршруты этой кошки и мог без труда предсказать, что в итоге кошка окажется под служебной машиной — пристроится покемарить неподалёку от всё ещё тёплого движка.

Хотя это уже неважно — у Криса было занятие поинтереснее. Он допил кофе, сунулся в прихожую и забрал сумку Чонина. Распахнув дверцы шкафа, принялся доставать из сумки вещи и развешивать или раскладывать по ящикам. Машинально сравнил футболку Чонина с собственной. Да уж, теперь одинаковые, а раньше его футболки были немного Чонину велики.

Пальцы скользнули по гладкому целлофану. Крис достал пакет, внутри которого нашёл собственный шарф. Тот самый. Шарф уже не выглядел новым, но с ним явно обращались аккуратно и бережно. Крис поднёс его к лицу и потянул носом. Как и предполагал, тут же учуял слабые мандариновые нотки.

Крис нахмурился, обнаружив запас согревающих пластырей. Он не слишком доверял своим познаниям во французском, но умудрился разобрать, что эти пластыри годились для ежедневного использования. И это наводило на грустные мысли.

Покончив с вещами, Крис добрался до документов. Заглянув в паспорт Чонина, медленно опустился на стул и задумался о том, о чём думать, по правде, не хотелось. То есть, Крис сразу решил, что Чонин вернулся. К нему. Совсем. А теперь вот засомневался. Да и с чего взял? Быть может, Чонин вернулся в Монреаль по какой-то иной причине, а остановиться просто решил у Криса. Ну или, может, решил поставить точку наверняка.

Сумку ведь не разобрал. Хотя тоже не показатель, но всё же...

Крис изводился полчаса, разрываясь между желанием разбудить Чонина и с пристрастием расспросить и желанием ничего не знать вообще. Алло, центральная, четыре года прошло. Мальчик вырос, и Крис понятия не имел, что теперь у Чонина в голове.

Прикончив ещё чашку кофе, Крис засел в ванной. Выбрался нескоро. Выключил свет, поправил на плече банный халат и развернулся к двери в спальню. Врезался в сонного Чонина, успевшего натянуть потёртые джинсы и любимую домашнюю футболку Криса.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга.

Крис понятия не имел, что говорить. Он вообще странно себя чувствовал, когда смотрел на Чонина, маячившего перед носом в его же собственной голубой футболке. В знакомом облике ещё проступали намёками юношеские черты, но это на время. Только вот Чонин уже не ребёнок, совсем. Крис не отводил глаз и пытался разобраться в ощущениях. Пытался понять, что изменилось. Судя по взгляду, всё такой же упрямец, помешанный на танцах. Наверное, так же педантичен, как и прежде — такое точно не лечится временем. Пожалуй, по-прежнему замкнутый, спокойный и тихий. Хотя... взгляд твёрже, да и без намёка на растерянность. А у зрачков знакомые искорки — в озорном танце.

— Поужинаем? — Вопрос с губ сорвался раньше, чем Крис успел его осмыслить.

— У тебя в холодильнике склад пустых коробок и бутылок, хён. Я их не ем.

Крис невольно прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в этот низкий и обволакивающий голос. Скучал по нему. Именно что скучал. И голос теперь звучал... глубже и ярче. Без следа юношеской лёгкости и едва слышной ломкости.

— Я закажу на дом. Что хочешь?

— На твой выбор, — отозвался Чонин, проскользнув мимо и исчезнув за дверью ванной. — Дай мне умыться и в себя прийти.

Крис обессиленно привалился плечом к стене. Кто бы говорил, а? Свалился как снег на голову. Без предупреждения и... Крису стало не по себе при мысли, что Чонин вот так мог бы ввалиться в дом в один из его выходных и застукать с кем-нибудь. Ну мало ли. Крис не обещал быть монахом и иногда проводил время в постели не только для того, чтобы поспать. Думать о возможной реакции Чонина не хотелось. Хотя... Крис всё ещё не знал, почему это Чонин свалился ему на голову и надолго ли свалился.

Крис машинально добрёл до телефона, позвонил по обычному номеру и сделал приличный заказ. Положив трубку, ухватился за спинку стула и зажмурился. Кончики пальцев покалывало, он весь слегка дрожал, как от озноба, а сердце ощутимее билось в груди.

Его мальчик вернулся. Подрос и вернулся, растеряв по дороге наивность...

Крис резко обернулся. Он ни звука не услышал, но будто кожей почувствовал взгляд. Чонин просто стоял у порога и смотрел на него, потом вскинул руку, неловко взъерошил волосы и слабо улыбнулся.

— Так сильно изменился?

Нет. Наивность, может, и растерял, но чистота осталась с ним. Солнышко. Всё то же солнышко. Смуглое, добродушное, лучистое и тёплое.

Крис отчаянно вцепился пальцами в спинку стула и помотал головой.

— Всё тот же.

— Это вряд ли, хён. Мне уже не шестнадцать, знаешь ли. Ты теперь взялся писать книги? Правда? — Чонин кивнул в сторону ноутбука, неторопливо подошёл и опустился на соседний стул. Забрался с ногами и обхватил руками колени. Так знакомо. До боли знакомо. Словно и не было этих четырёх лет. Лохматый, чуть сонный, томно-грациозный, на стуле с ногами...

Крис не смог сдержаться: повёл рукой, тронул тёмные волосы и погладил, попытавшись хоть немного подправить причёску. Чонин настороженно замер, глядя из-под чёлки с лёгкой опаской.

— Что?

— Ничего. Просто... — Чонин откинулся на спинку стула и чуть прищурился. — Ты вроде бы прежний, но смотришь на меня странно. Как будто пытаешься найти десять отличий. Только ты их найдёшь, хён. И когда ты их найдёшь...

— Ты приехал на время? — перебил его Крис, сразу отвернулся и направился к кофеварке. Он знал, что найдёт отличия. Но он всегда это знал, потому что влюбился в ребёнка, а дети растут — это нормально. Так и должно быть.

— Учиться. Это около трёх лет. И мне есть, где жить, если тебя это беспокоит. Тот дом до сих пор не продан.

— Но ты заявился сразу сюда? — Крис пошарил в шкафчике — искал горячий шоколад для Чонина. Даже нашёл. Упаковка провалялась в углу четыре года.

— У меня был веский повод.

— Какой? — Крис замер, стараясь преодолеть нестерпимое желание оглянуться.

— Ты сказал, что будешь ждать, — прозвучало над левым плечом. И Крис всё-таки обернулся. Чонин стоял невыносимо близко. Так близко, что Крис мог разглядеть каждую трещинку на его губах и родинку на шее, танец искорок в глубине тёплых лучистых глаз и россыпь крошечных шрамиков на правой щеке.

Крис честно ни о чём не думал и старался избегать любых намерений, но губы горели. И он невольно тянулся к Чонину. Миллиметр в минуту, но тянулся. За поцелуем.

Наверное, они сделали бы это, если бы не прибыл курьер из ресторана с заказом. Но он появился именно тогда, когда их губы разделяли всего три сантиметра.

Крис расплатился и забрал заказ, потом сосредоточенно расставлял всё на столе, только вот открыть ничего не успел. Вздрогнул, как от удара током, когда на запястье легла горячая ладонь.

— Оставь на завтрак. Мне не хочется есть. Лучше дай почитать третью главу твоей истории. И ты так ничего и не сказал по этому поводу.

— Там и говорить пока не о чем. Просто пишу детективную историю для серии. Неплохой контракт. До этого написал несколько рассказов. Говорят, вроде бы не такие уж ужасные, читать можно.

Крис нервно пил кофе, кутаясь в банный халат, пока Чонин лежал на диване с ноутбуком и читал третью главу. Глава получилась небольшой, но задавала вектор истории, и Крис волновался. Всё думал о всякой ерунде: понравится Чонину или нет, узнает ли, поймёт или... И пялился на длинные ноги, обтянутые джинсами, крепкую задницу и гибкую спину под голубой тканью футболки. Босые узкие ступни нагло привлекали к себе внимание.

Чонин увлечённо читал, касаясь указательным пальцем нижней губы, и вскоре Крис не отводил глаз от его лица. Оно менялось, и Крис пытался читать с него эмоции. Сам не заметил, как перескочил на руки. Узловатые пальцы легко касались клавиш, когда это требовалось, плавно скользили по пластику, на время замирали и снова оживали.

Потом Чонин внезапно скатился с дивана, выпрямился и потянулся, вскинув руки над головой.

— На самом интересном закончилось, — немного сонно промурчал он. — Финал будет хороший, или все умрут?

— Ну... — Крис уткнулся взглядом в чашку с остатками кофе.

— Ясно, всем хана.

— Откуда ты...

— Ты любишь мрачные вещи. Мне спать на диване? Или можно прикорнуть на кровати?

— А? Что? — Крис моргнул, попялился на диван, подумал о спине Чонина и махнул рукой. — На кровати. Если спать на диване, то даже я потом разогнуться не смогу.

— Сам спать собираешься?

— Ну...

— Неважно.

Крис остался у окна с растерянным видом. Примерещилось, что Чонин обиделся или расстроился. С другой стороны, Крис ещё толком в себя не пришёл. Ему не хотелось форсировать события. Хотя Чонин ничего такого и не предлагал вроде бы. Да и Крис не думал. Он думал о другом — о том, как Чонин читал его историю. Наверное, глупо было полагать, что Чонин ничего не понял или не узнал в главном герое себя. А ещё было приятно — до мягкого тепла в груди, потому что Чонин заинтересовался и прочёл всё сам — по собственному желанию.

Когда Крис отважился сунуть нос в спальню, Чонин уже лежал под одеялом, расположившись на левой половине широкой кровати. Крис вполне мог лечь справа, и ещё осталось бы место по центру.

Затянув пояс на халате потуже, Крис тихо заполз под одеяло и повернулся лицом к спине Чонина. Сглотнул. Спина у Чонина выглядела неожиданно сильной, не такой, как четыре года назад: широкие плечи, тренированные мышцы, лопатки вот. Хотя в поясе Чонин был всё таким же тонким.

Хотелось протянуть руку и провести по спине Чонина кончиками пальцев. Хотелось так сильно, что Крис едва не взвыл и стиснул кулак, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь до боли.

Чонин неожиданно шевельнулся, потом медленно улёгся на спину и повернул голову к Крису. Губы дрогнули, и Чонин облизнул нижнюю, а после тихо спросил, отметив, что Крис смотрит на него:

— У тебя есть кто-нибудь?

Крис помолчал и едва слышно уточнил:

— Постоянный или временный?

Чонин заметно помрачнел и отвернулся, снова устраиваясь на боку, спиной к Крису.

— Постоянный?

— Нет. Иногда... просто... А сам-то?

— Ты говорил, что будешь ждать, — долетело через несколько долгих минут.

— Давай завтра поговорим? — попросил Крис и подтянул одеяло повыше, чтобы спрятать от себя спину Чонина.

Уснуть удалось с огромным трудом. На короткое время. Разбудило Криса осторожное прикосновение к ладони. Тёплым по тыльной стороне, по пальцам — осторожно и легонько. Потом — ничего. Крис даже решил уснуть опять, но тут касание повторилось — от пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони и до запястья.

Крис плотно зажмурился и принялся ждать. Снова. Тёплым по внутренней стороне ладони, по коже на запястье, где бился пульс. Крис сжал пальцы в ладони и распахнул глаза. Свет ночника показался в первые секунды чересчур ярким, но Крис проморгался и встретил пристальный взгляд Чонина. Долго смотрел, потом медленно потянул руку к губам и коснулся ими горячих пальцев.

— Крис... — Хриплый низкий голос вызывал внутреннюю дрожь. — Я понимаю, что кажусь тебе чужим...

— Не кажешься, — возразил Крис и снова тронул губами пальцы Чонина. — Жэнь...

Одеяло взмыло вверх. Сильный толчок в плечо заставил Криса плюхнуться на спину. Твёрдые колени в один миг сжали его бёдра, а к губам вместо пальцев прижались упругие губы. Такие же горячие, как раньше. Когда с мороза — и под холодную воду, а она как кипяток... Невольно Крис подался навстречу поцелую, даже сесть умудрился. Бросил ладони на резко очерченные скулы, удерживая и не позволяя отпрянуть. Ловил губами губы и упивался желанной тяжестью на своих бёдрах. Несмело коснулся рукой сильной ноги, провёл от колена к поясу, выше, ощущая под пальцами напряжение мышц и жёсткие выступы рёбер. Скользнул руками на спину, притягивая ближе, ещё ближе, чтобы дышать поцелуем.

Пальцы коснулись шершавых складок небрежно налепленных пластырей на пояснице. Крис вздрогнул и замер. Чонин, закусив губу, чуть отстранился и отвёл глаза, попытался сдвинуть руки Криса, чтобы он не касался пластырей, но Крис упрямо вернул ладони на поясницу, погладил.

Пристальный взгляд он выдержал, хоть и не без труда. Губы Чонина едва заметно дрогнули за миг до вопроса.

— Почему... я?

Крис притянул его ближе и обнял крепче. Смотрел на упрямый подбородок и лихорадочно пытался подобрать самые честные слова.

— Мой ответ возьмёт главный приз в состязании по самым идиотским ответам. — Крис прижался губами к твёрдому подбородку. — Я пытался не... Никаких чувств... Держаться подальше... Но я просто не могу не любить тебя. Не выходит, знаешь? По-прежнему ни о чём не жалею и, — Крис коротко поцеловал в губы, — ни в чём не раскаиваюсь. Потому что — ты. Аминь.

Крис закрыл глаза, едва горячие ладони коснулись его щёк. Прижал Чонина ещё крепче к себе и послушно разомкнул губы, когда на них затанцевало сбитое дыхание. Чувствовал тепло обнажённого смуглого тела сквозь ткань халата и мечтал от халата избавиться, но чтобы это сделать, требовалось отпрянуть от губ Чонина и сбросить его с себя. Неравноценно.

Крис глухо застонал — пальцы скользнули под ворот и потянули халат с плеча. Он улыбался, пока Чонин ловил губами кромку его уха, а потом шёпотом напоминал:

— Ты обещал.

Обещал. Вот уж точно.

Отклонившись назад и оперевшись на выпрямленные руки, Крис с живым интересом смотрел, как Чонин нервно распутывал узел на поясе и после с мучительной медлительностью тянул за полу халата. Крис не выдержал, сжал пальцами тёмные пряди на затылке и привлёк к себе.

Бог по-прежнему испытывал Криса, но устоять всегда сложнее, когда одним "нельзя" становится меньше. Крис всегда был шашкой динамита, просто с очень длинным фитилем. Скорость горения — один сантиметр за две минуты. Время горения — четыре года с хвостиком. До взрыва осталось чуть-чуть.

Чонин облизнул влажные после поцелуя губы, и Крис свалил его на простыни, содрал с себя халат, отшвырнул куда-то в сторону и склонился над Чонином. Вёл ладонью по стройному телу, разглядывая и сравнивая.

Худой, как и раньше, но уже по-другому. Без намёка на детскую хрупкость. Жгуты мышц под бронзовой кожей проступали резче и чётче. Жилистый, с жёсткими и широкими плечами. Длинные ноги в цветных пятнах от старых и свежих синяков, на коленях и лодыжках местами даже ссадины красовались. Крис смотрел, как медленно Чонин прикрывал глаза, когда он вёл пальцем вдоль уже напряжённого и прижавшегося к животу ствола, оглаживал загрубевшую кожу на округлой головке. И послушно размыкал губы, потому что Чонин крепко удерживал руками за шею и хотел целовать его ещё и ещё, позволяя ему вновь и вновь скользить ладонями по плечам, бокам, узким бёдрам, ногам.

Всё или ничего?

Всё, и остановиться уже никак.

Крису хотелось выть от счастья. Ожидание того стоило. И от отчаяния, потому что нельзя было раньше получить всё это. Он настойчиво отстранял руки Чонина, прижимал запястья к матрасу, осыпая исступлёнными поцелуями шею, ключицы и грудь. Намеревался оставить метки всюду, опалить собственным огнём. Прикасался губами к колену рядом с пожелтевшим синяком, оглаживая свободной рукой бедро. И сходил с ума от тихого низкого смеха Чонина, пытавшегося вернуть себе ногу. Немного увлёкся, добравшись до ступни и лодыжки, а после отправившись в обратное путешествие — к паху. Ощутил под пальцами не то напряжение, что говорило бы об удовольствии, и вскинул голову. Успел различить в тёмных глазах острые осколки боли до того, как Чонин опустил ресницы, чтобы спрятать это.

На "прости" просто не хватило дыхания. Крис плавно повёл ладонью от пояса к колену, нажимая чуть сильнее и заставляя Чонина выпрямить ногу. Прижимался губами к чувствительной коже в паховой складке и гладил бедро, чтобы отогнать напряжение.

Коснувшись ладонью скулы и щеки, снова целовал Чонина. Жадно, но без спешки. Пытался прижаться так, чтобы не придавить своей тяжестью, но чтобы почувствовать всего Чонина собственным телом. Выходило неважно, пока Крис не додумался прижать к себе Чонина и вытянуться на спине. Теперь Чонин лежал на нём, и Крис чувствовал его всего. Водил руками по спине и отвечал на нетерпеливые поцелуи. Не думал, что Чонин накинется на него, но ошибся.

Было странно. То есть, очень здорово, но всё равно странно. На Криса до этого не особо накидывались, и он точно не ожидал такого. Пытался хоть немного угомонить Чонина, но добился только того, что Чонин сам надёжно припечатал его запястья к матрасу и ожёг болезненным поцелуем шею — прямо под кадыком. Крис глухо замычал, когда Чонин ощутимо куснул за нижнюю губу и переключился на плечи и грудь. Его губы оставались всё такими же горячими, а в поцелуях жгли раскалённым железом. Только ожоги отзывались не вспышками боли, а ослепляющим удовольствием. Острым и резким, но таким желанным.

Чонин долго смотрел на него, прерывисто дыша и почти касаясь подбородком его груди, а потом медленно провёл кончиком языка по губам, чуть сдвинулся и лизнул правый сосок раз, другой, прихватил зубами, подарив немного неожиданной боли, и тут же пососал, обхватив плотно губами и растворив боль в удовольствии, что ощущалось теперь намного острее. Накинувшись на левый сосок, Чонин разжал пальцы на запястьях Криса и бросил ладони на бока, провёл до бёдер, прижимаясь всем телом. Упёрся лбом Крису в грудь и низко застонал, протискивая ладонь между ними и касаясь кончиками пальцев сразу члена Криса и собственного.

Крис потянул его на себя, чтобы соединить их губы и сделать передышку. Чтобы не сгореть раньше времени. Задыхался сразу и от губ, и от быстрых касаний языка, и от шаривших по бёдрам ладоней. Чонин умудрился погладить его почти везде, ощупать и оставить ещё несколько синяков — бонусом к засосам. Просунув колено между ног, заскользил пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра до паха, тронул туго натянутую кожу на мошонке, ниже.

Крис поймал его за руки, крепко обнял, оглаживая спину и затягивая в поцелуй, проходясь языком по полным губам и не позволяя сделать вдох.

— Крис... — Хриплым выдохом в подбородок за секунду до возни с перехватыванием рук. Крис жёстко сдавил пальцами правое запястье и провёл языком по ладони, обхватил губами указательный палец, втянул в рот, выпустил и тщательно облизнул средний, чтобы втянуть в рот уже оба пальца. И замер, потому что по щеке скользнули губы Чонина. Крис пытался облизать пальцы, а Чонин пытался его поцеловать. Крис впервые целовался сквозь "решётку" из пальцев и осознавал, как много потерял в этой жизни. От таких поцелуев рассудок сжимался в крошечную точку и исчезал с горизонта надолго.

Это было то, что Чонин всегда называл "мне надо тебя почувствовать".

Одна из граней.

Они вместе целовали те пальцы, которые вскоре мягко толкались в тугую тесноту мышц. Крис запрокинул голову, когда Чонин прижался губами к его бедру, одновременно медленно двигая пальцами внутри его тела и поглаживая гладкие стенки. И Крис с шумом втянул в себя воздух, потому что Чонин добрался до внутренней стороны бедра и одними поцелуями не ограничился — слегка покусал, вызвав дрожь у Криса во всём теле. Дрожь нетерпения. На большее Криса уж точно не хватило бы, потому он развёл ноги шире, подхватывая под коленями и подтягивая к груди. Он хотел почувствовать Чонина не меньше. И ещё больше — получить его полностью. Всё равно как. Лишь бы близко, так близко, когда не разделить.

Чонин уткнулся ему в грудь лбом, потёрся, тревожа приятной щекоткой — влажными от пота волосами о пылающую от множества поцелуев кожу. Сражался с неровным дыханием, едва касаясь тёмной головкой подготовленного входа. Всё сильнее впивался пальцами в бёдра Криса, сжимал до синяков. Потом резко подался вперёд и погасил стон поцелуем. Целовал настойчиво, стараясь заполнить языком рот. Целовал и мял пальцами ягодицы — отвлекал от присутствия внутри, но напрасно. Крис чувствовал в себе его крепкий член и улыбался бы, если бы не поцелуй. Сладкое напряжение в растянутом кольце мышц, трепет эластичных стенок и наполненность твёрдостью, что отзывалась в паху тяжестью и возбуждением.

Чонин перестал терзать его губы, чуть вскинул голову, шаря по его лицу расфокусированным взглядом. Подбородок обжигало частыми выдохами, вырывающимися из приоткрытого рта. Ладонью по ягодице, бедру — Чонин упёрся рукой в матрас, выпрямил в локте, медленно повёл другой рукой по бедру, огладил ноющий член Криса и живот и тоже упёрся в матрас. Первый толчок был плавным и осторожным — совсем не таким, как жадный поцелуй в шею. Чонин прихватил зубами кожу на плече и снова мягко толкнулся. Он никуда не спешил, как и Крис.

Они ловили губы друг друга или вздохи, притираясь влажными и липкими от пота телами. Чонин иногда покусывал шею Криса, когда старался сдержаться и не сорваться, сохраняя неторопливый темп и дразня Криса чувственным трением внутри, из-за которого под кожей и в мышцах разливалось непередаваемо приятное тепло.

Крис не сразу сообразил, что может не держать свои ноги — выпрямленные руки Чонина всё равно фиксировали ноги в нужном положении. Но, сообразив, Крис ухватился руками за Чонина, притягивая его к себе. Обнимал за шею, запутывался пальцами в волосах, гладил по лицу или по груди, стирал с губ лишнюю влагу, чтобы через минуту вновь заставить эти губы блестеть. Целовал и растирал пальцами твёрдые вершинки сосков до низкого стона и резкого рывка.

Зажмурившись и запрокинув голову, Крис пытался сделать нормальный вдох широко открытым ртом. Нормальный не получился. Вообще никакой не получился, потому что новый толчок был глубоким и сплетённым с влажным шлепком, а следующий случился слишком быстро. К подбородку прижались горячие губы, и очередной толчок выбил из Криса весь воздух. Вдох превратился во всхлип. А тело таяло от быстрых и сильных движений.

Если Крис приоткрывал глаза, то непременно ловил напряжённый и немного сумасшедший взгляд Чонина — сверху вниз. Тот опирался на выпрямленные руки и продолжал бросать себя к нему, вжимался узкими бёдрами. Чонин то торопливо облизывал губы, то часто и неровно дышал, то прижимался губами к подбородку Криса или к уголку его рта. Но Крису уже было всё равно, он почти не чувствовал этого, поглощённый тем пожаром, что творился у него внутри. Каждый толчок — призрачной огненной плетью вдоль позвоночника. Вспышка — и волны жара по всему телу.

Крис раньше никогда не кончал нормально, когда оказывался снизу. Требовалась стимуляция рукой или минет, чтобы всё-таки дойти до оргазма. И вот этого он тоже не чувствовал — раньше. Не чувствовал изнутри мышцами живота глубокие и резкие толчки — раньше. И когда Чонин немного сдвинулся, чтобы продолжить ещё быстрее, Крис сорвался на отрывистый громкий стон, заблудившись в сладкой дрожи и потерявшись в пространстве. Ухватившись за липкую от пота шею, качнул бёдрами, нанизываясь на член ещё резче, до отказа, до цветных пятен перед глазами и пьяного головокружения. Подставил губы Чонину для поцелуя или укуса — всё равно. Чонин мог делать с его губами, что хотел, лишь бы не останавливался. Мог кусать до крови, только бы продолжал двигаться так же быстро и точно.

Продолжал танцевать свою любимую румбу у Криса внутри.

Выше и выше. Чтобы после — долгая невесомость до приятного падения на влажные от пота простыни. И чтобы не вдруг отдышаться и ощутить под пальцами горячую и липкую спину, прижаться подбородком к спутанным тёмным волосам и различить на коже обжигающее и такое же сбитое дыхание. Чтобы понять, где собственная дрожь, а где чужая. И чтобы осознать — это не Чонин так взмок, а собственная сперма на животе.

Прикрыв глаза, Крис лениво поднял руку и запустил пальцы в волосы Чонина. Гладил и перебирал, пока немного не оклемался. Достаточно, чтобы доползти до ванной с повисшим на нём Чонином. И потом — стоять под тёплыми струями и ловить всё ещё расфокусированный взгляд. Его мальчик до сих пор терялся в отголосках оргазма и едва заметно дрожал. Требовалось срочное лечение лёгкими поцелуями. И тихим вопросом:

— Почему я?

Чонин запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под льющуюся сверху воду, потом смахнул капли ладонью.

— Потому что человек должен посвятить себя тому, кто достоин его самого. Хён, ты всё ещё можешь сказать мне те слова, что говорил четыре года назад?

Крис осторожно отлепил от поясницы промокшие пластыри и небрежно отбросил в сторону, мягко притянул Чонина к себе и едва слышно проговорил:

— Я люблю тебя, мой мальчик. Ни о чём не жалею и ни в чём не раскаиваюсь.

— А я люблю тебя. И тоже ни о чём не жалею и ни в чём не раскаиваюсь. И завтра забираю тебя домой. Ты мой, хён. И даже тебе меня не переупрямить. Мне пофиг на твой чёрный или белый. Я вижу только красный.

 

 

12 июня

 

 

Утро для Криса началось в пять вечера. Он полюбовался в ванной на собственное отражение в зеркале и потрогал пальцем всё ещё сочный след на шее, аккурат под кадыком. След был не единственным, впрочем, Чонин его всё время так целовал, словно хотел пометить до конца жизни.

В тот день Крис утром рванул на работу, толком не поглядевшись в зеркало. Весь участок до самого вечера пытался стрясти с него телефон "горячей штучки" и давал бесплатные советы по сведению характерного пятна, а дежурный пристально пялился на шею Криса, мечтательно лыбился, как полный кретин, и то и дело повторял: "Какие восхитительные губы..."

Крис пережил это без особых проблем, потому что сам ходил с тем же видом, что и дежурный, мечтательно лыбился, как полный кретин, и порывался позвонить Чонину каждые четыре минуты.

В остальные дни они перевезли большую часть вещей в двухэтажный коттедж, навели порядок, а сегодня вот у Криса выдался выходной, который он проспал почти полностью.

Крис сунулся в кухню, где шумела вода. Чонин как раз тёр губкой тарелку. На нём красовались джинсы и белая майка, а на левом плече раскрыла рыжие крылья крупная бабочка.

— Я не сильно проспал? — задумчиво спросил Крис, внимательно разглядывая бабочку и отмечая чёрные полосы на крыльях, широкую чёрную кайму и белые пятнышки. Сантиметров десять будет. Крупный экземпляр.

— Учитывая, что ты писал книгу до семи утра? Самое время встать, — негромко отозвался Чонин, плавно повернул голову и просиял улыбкой — сразу для Криса и для бабочки.

— Как бы это снять...

— Зачем? Она мне не мешает.

— А мне вот мешает, — нахмурился Крис, глядя на бабочку с осуждением — уселась именно туда, куда хотелось поцеловать. — Монарх, что ли? Почему она на тебе сидит? Я возражаю. Твоей душе ещё рановато в рай.

— Какой ещё рай? Ты у меня спрашиваешь или у неё? Я вообще такое впервые вижу. — Чонин снова повернул голову и подул на бабочку. Она легко спорхнула с его плеча и перелетела на стол. — Теперь не мешает?

Крис вместо ответа придвинулся к Чонину и забрался пальцами под майку.

— Только попробуй, — тихо, но с угрозой предупредил Чонин, боявшийся щекотки. Пришлось обнять его за пояс и поцеловать в шею.

— Был на занятиях? — пробормотал в шею Крис, не желая отлипать от неё. Шея была горячая и вкусно пахла мандаринами.

— Угу. Потом пришлось задержаться, так что ужин надо заказывать.

— Задержаться где?

— Приехал инспектор Момсен, хотел поговорить. Отвёз к мосту в направлении Торонто.

Крис напрягся и крепче обнял Чонина.

— Обо мне спрашивал?

— Он хотел, чтобы я дал показания против тебя. Потом его сбил грузовик. Насмерть. Сказали — несчастный случай. Мне пришлось поехать с полицейскими и ответить на несколько вопросов, пока они проверяли записи с дорожных камер.

Крис сглотнул, пытаясь переварить слова Чонина. Тот спокойно домыл тарелку, аккуратно поставил в сушилку, ополоснул руки и потянулся за полотенцем. Крис просто смотрел, как Чонин вытирал руки, и не мог два умножить на два. Четыре не получалось. У него вообще мозги как в оцепенение впали.

— Он... Чонин.

— М-м-м? — Чонин повернулся к нему и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Спокойный и невозмутимый.

— Просто вот так вот грузовик взял и сбил человека, с которым ты разговаривал?

— Да. Инспектор Момсен оказался на дороге перед грузовиком. Это было неожиданностью для всех. В полиции посмотрели плёнку. Несчастный случай. Коллеги сказали, он в последнее время был нервный и со всеми ругался, часто опрокидывал стаканы с кофе. Никто не удивился, что он проявил неосторожность по рассеянности. Я сказал им, что Момсен спрашивал меня о пропавших четыре года назад парнях. Все понимающе покивали и подытожили, что у Момсена был на этом деле пунктик. Он вполне мог занервничать и угодить под машину по неосторожности. Тем более, его от дела отстранили несколько недель назад. Оказалось, он не имел права задавать мне вопросы.

Крис открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Потёр лоб ладонью и вздохнул. Медленно притянул Чонина к себе и едва слышно уточнил:

— Ты его убил? Из-за меня?

Чонин не отвёл глаза. Смотрел прямо и уверенно.

И молчал.

Крис обнял его и прижался подбородком к виску. Медленно гладил тёмные волосы и кусал губы, стараясь совладать с внутренней дрожью. А дрожь всё не проходила.

— Мне... надо подумать... — пробормотал он, прихватил ветровку и вывалился из дома.

Домой он не вернулся ни вечером, ни ночью. Спал в "кадиллаке" у участка, пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью, что его мальчик убил из-за него. И это, наверное, расплата за всё, за все грехи скопом. Его мальчик вернул долг, но... Чонин не был должен. Ничего.

К полудню Крис съездил в участок Момсена и просмотрел запись пять раз. Чонин не прикоснулся к Момсену даже пальцем. На записи он всё время стоял на одном месте, а потом и вовсе держал в руках папку Момсена и читал что-то. На записи их ещё и разделяло расстояние в метр, а то и чуть больше.

Но Момсен умер. Грузовик буквально смёл его. И Момсен сам оказался перед грузовиком совершенно внезапно.

Крис ничего не понимал. Понял лишь, что Чонин Момсена не трогал. Оцепенение чуть схлынуло, сменившись чувством облегчения.

К вечеру он подъехал к коттеджу, запер машину и двинулся к крыльцу. На перилах стоял Чонин. Босой. И что-то крепил к козырьку. Заслышав звук шагов, он попытался обернуться, но пошатнулся. Крис подлетел как раз вовремя, чтобы ухватиться за его бёдра и удержать на месте. Чонин трогательно поджал пальцы на ногах и виновато посмотрел сверху.

— Что тебе там понадобилось? — свирепо прорычал Крис, стараясь отдышаться от короткого приступа паники и ужаса. Перепугался до дрожи. И возненавидел чёртово крыльцо всеми фибрами души. Кто вообще придумал такой идиотский дизайн?

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — обиженно проворчал Чонин в ответ на его тон. — Планка отвалилась. Не знаю, почему. Пробую присобачить на клей. Подержи вот так минуту.

Крис быстрым взглядом окинул улицу и прижался щекой к бедру Чонина.

— Прости меня.

— За что?

— Ну... за то, что я вчера сказал. Ты никого не убивал. И вообще... забудь об этом. Не было никакого Момсена.

— Всё. Я хочу слезть отсюда, но если ты будешь и дальше тыкаться носом мне в бедро, у меня это не выйдет.

Крис стянул Чонина с перил, занёс в дом на руках и усадил на диван в гостиной. Чонин тут же забрался на диван с ногами.

— Я... видел плёнку, — признался после долгого молчания Крис.

— А собственным глазам ты веришь, да? — Правая бровь Чонина едва заметно дрогнула.

— Неважно. — Крис вздохнул. — Забудем?

— Как скажешь. Ты не запер дверь и не снял ботинки.

— Чёрт...

Покончив с дверью и ботинками, Крис вернулся в гостиную и поймал Чонина с пластырями в руках. Отобрал пластыри и отправил на диван, а сам сбегал за мазью. Потом аккуратно снимал старые пластыри с поясницы Чонина и иногда прижимался губами к смуглой коже. Выдавив на ладонь мазь, принялся неспешно втирать её.

— Хён, возможно, через два с половиной года мне придётся поехать в Испанию. Съёмки фильма. Пока это не точно, так что я не буду тебя спрашивать. Просто чтобы ты был в курсе...

— Я поеду с тобой. — Крис провёл пальцами по пояснице и слегка надавил ладонями. — Могу сразу тебе сказать.

— Но как же...

— Писать книги мне нравится больше. Если прибыль от этой книги будет хорошей, я буду только писать, а писать книги я могу где угодно. Даже в Анголе, если тебя туда вдруг понесёт.

Чонин приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на него поверх плеча.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь поехать со мной?

— Я уверен, что не хочу оставлять тебя одного. Мне четырёх лет хватило. Ну и...

— Что?

— Ты — моя Муза.

— Что?!

Крис наклонился и тронул губами кончик носа Чонина.

— Когда ты проникновенно смотришь на меня и канючишь новую главу, я пишу её залпом. А когда смотрю, как ты её читаешь, придумываю следующую. Хорошо устроился, да? И меня каждый раз накрывает вдохновением после...

— Хён!!! — Вслед за этим Крису прилетело подушкой по голове.

— В некотором отношении, мой мальчик, ты всё ещё маленький... Перестань! Хватит! Только синяков к засосам мне не хватало!

Крис притих, когда Чонин свалился на него и вцепился пальцами в ворот футболки. Нервно провёл кончиком языка по нижней губе и тихо-тихо спросил:

— Правда? Поедешь со мной?

— Куда угодно, мой мальчик.

Чонин по-прежнему оставался его верой, его религией и его Богом. Единственным, кого Крис любил здесь и сейчас. Навсегда.

И единственным, кого Крис не собирался отпускать.

 

 

— С названием твоей книги я всё равно не согласен.

— Почему?

— Хён, какое имеет право судить за грехи тот, кто греха не знает? Нет, хён, Бог должен быть всепрощающим, а не безгрешным. К тому же, грех — понятие нечёткое и расплывчатое. Украсть — грех, соврать — грех, убить — грех. И только люди различают грехи по степени тяжести. Бог не различает. Он любые прощает. Потому что знает — всезнающий.

— Господи, как же я ненавижу с тобой спорить! Ты! Маленький, упёртый, непрошибаемый...

— Но ты всё равно меня любишь и прощаешь, да? А ещё Бог должен быть непостижимым, кстати. И ходить неисповедимыми путями.

— Засранец!

— Мне показалось, или у тебя в самом деле интонации восхищённые? Уел, да? Уел? Хён! Ухо пусти! Ухо!..

 

 

 

 

Экстра - Чонин

 

12 июня

 

— Почему бы тебе не выбросить это старьё?

Чонин молча смахнул со стола телефон с пообтрепавшейся подвеской в виде плюшевого енотика и сунул в карман. Отвечать однокурснику он не собирался. Личные вещи Чонина, равно как и личные дела Чонина, никого не касались.

— Не, ну просто странно. Телефон новый, а та бурая штука старая. Я, кстати, хочу себе такой же телефон. Он вроде ж ничего, да?

Чонин повернул голову и смерил любопытного не в меру студента тяжёлым взглядом. Обычно этого хватало, чтобы его оставили в покое. Хватило и на сей раз.

Чонин дописал лекцию по истории искусства в тишине и покое и глянул на время. Последнее занятие. И как раз удастся заскочить в магазин на углу неподалёку от дома и купить что-нибудь, из чего они потом с Крисом соорудят неплохой ужин.

Чонин завернул к куратору перед уходом. Куратор с порога осчастливила его новостью по поводу Испании, поскольку на открывающих дебютных выступлениях присутствовал гость из той самой Испании, положивший глаз на Чонина.

— Осталось только подтвердить стартовый бюджет и расписание съёмок. Если получат добро, то с нового года роль официально будет твоя. Конечно, придётся много заниматься и готовиться, но, думаю, ты справишься.

Чонин брёл к выходу и размышлял над тем, как преподнести новость Крису.

Ехать в Испанию прямо сейчас не требовалось, но скоро — придётся. И это почти на год. Честно говоря, оставаться целый год без Криса не хотелось совершенно, но сможет ли Крис поехать с ним? И захочет ли вообще? Крис всю жизнь провёл в Канаде, да и не угадать, как он отреагирует. Крис — он такой. Непредсказуемый. То трясётся над ним, то орёт на весь дом как потерпевший, то рвёт и мечет из-за ерунды, то тискает так, словно вот-вот навеки расставаться надо, то на руках носит и зацеловывает до изнеможения, то ещё что-нибудь внезапное отмачивает... А ещё иногда так смотрит — буквально раздевает взглядом, а через минуту отдаётся с таким пылом, что у Чонина всё тело звенит, как струна.

Сплошные острые ощущения.

И противоречивая надёжность. Потому что Крис — он такой. Как скала. Если пообещал, то костьми ляжет, но сделает. Главное, не предавать и ценить. Иначе убьёт. Он может. Не из ненависти. От боли. Боль Крис всегда переносил плохо. Не только свою, но и чужую, которую считал своей.

От боли хёна надо оберегать...

— Ким Чонин?

Он сразу узнал этого человека, хоть и видел всего несколько раз.

— Инспектор Момсен... Вы просто шли мимо или с прицелом?

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. О том самом деле. Пока неофициально.

Хотелось послать Момсена к чёрту, потому что Чонин не имел ни малейшего желания говорить о "том самом деле". Но даже сквозь раздражение он понимал, что лучше согласиться. Да и Крис всегда говорил, что не стоит создавать полиции дополнительные сложности — это их привлекает и раззадоривает.

— Где и когда?

— Я на машине. Просто отъедем куда-нибудь, где поспокойнее, и где никто не помешает.

Чонин устало кивнул и зашагал следом за Момсеном, пытаясь угадать, какие же вопросы он услышит.

Момсен остановился у потрёпанного автомобиля. Машина была настолько старая, что Чонин даже не смог определить марку и модель. Момсен сам распахнул дверцу и жестом предложил Чонину забраться в салон.

Чонин первым же делом уткнулся взглядом в бардачок с отломанной крышкой. Внутри валялась пластиковая белая баночка. В таких обычно продавали витамины или какие-нибудь таблетки.

Момсен уселся за руль, завёл машину на удивление без проблем и выехал на дорогу.

— Куда поедем? — сразу спросил Чонин, чтобы сориентироваться и прикинуть, сколько времени уйдёт, чтобы добраться до дома и на чём.

— Даже не знаю... — Момсен поджал губы, размышляя. — Мы на направлении Торонто. Мост на выезде подойдёт. Сегодня жарко, а там как раз ветерок будет.

Чонин отвернулся к окну. Он не представлял, зачем Момсену говорить с ним и о чём. Чонин уже и лиц той шестёрки толком не помнил. Он помнил лишь само действо. Момсен своими намёками и появлением только всколыхнул всё это. И от воспоминаний у Чонина неприятно сводило пальцы на руках. На левой нудно ныл мизинец.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, — негромко заговорил после перекрёстка Момсен, — тем детишкам было по шестнадцать, как и тебе тогда. Совсем дети. Нельзя же так вот всё бросить и ждать, пока тела будут найдены. Их родные всё ещё надеются... И они же учились вместе с тобой. Неужели ты...

Чонин сжал кулаки и уставился прямо перед собой, отчаянно отгоняя прошлое подальше. Смотрел, как в бардачке перекатывалась баночка, вспыхивая то белым боком, то яркой наклейкой. На минуту помогло, потому что точно такую же наклейку Чонин видел во Франции. Его сосед по комнате был помешан на лекарствах и всерьёз полагал, что болен всем на свете. Чонин заметил ту баночку из-за наклейки как раз. Больно уж яркая и симпатичная, как будто для детей.

— Они ведь ничем не отличались от тебя по большому счёту, — продолжал вещать Момсен, которого Чонин в мыслях уговаривал заткнуться. Потому что — отличались. И чем больше Момсен давил на жалость, тем отчётливее в памяти звучали оскорбления и смех. Им тогда было очень весело. Всей шестёрке. Настроение у них испортилось только поначалу, когда Чонин выбил двоих из игры. Одного — надолго, второго — на время.

Удары он тогда не считал. Просто с ужасом ждал, когда же что-нибудь хрустнет. Запястье — и чёрт бы с ним. Но они пытались попасть по лодыжкам и коленям. Сначала ногами. И когда он защищал колени и лодыжки, получал по рёбрам. Больно, но совсем не страшно, только дышать трудно. Страшнее всего было ощутить удар по ногам. Хотя и глупо — шансов выжить всё равно не было. Ему рассказали, что будет дальше. С ним. И рассказали, как именно будет.

Жаль, он тогда не сразу вспомнил какие-нибудь ругательства на английском. Корейский они не знали, а он из-за боли и страха не мог переключиться на английский. Ну а когда смог и вспомнил, прилетело по голове. По голове тоже было совсем не страшно. Он хотел умереть быстро. До того, как ему переломают ноги. До того, как сделают всё остальное.

Но и сейчас, и тогда всё это было как в тумане. Тяжёлое дыхание, удары, смех, тёмные пятна перед глазами — фон. Отчётливее всего Чонин помнил именно страх и ожидание, когда вот-вот хрустнет и сломается. Левая нога или правая. Ожидание даже не боли, а просто сигнала, после которого всё потеряет смысл. И непонимание — за что?

Момсен всё говорил, рассказывал про тех, кого нашли, и про тех, кого ещё не, а Чонин пытался дышать. Просто дышать. Если сделать вдох и досчитать до восьми, а потом задержать дыхание на восемь, выдыхать тоже надо на восемь. Ждать опять восемь — и вдох на восемь. Если дышать вот так — с интервалами по восемь секунд — отпустит. Обязательно. Надо только дышать — и страх уйдёт вместе с воспоминаниями. Или станет слабым.

— Я не верю, что тебе...

"...пять... шесть... семь... восемь... выдох".

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что...

"один... два..."

— ...надо поймать убийцу...

"Он не убийца".

Чонин сбился и невольно коснулся пальцами воротника рубашки, чтобы расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу. Чтобы дышалось легче.

Момсен свернул к пятачку у выезда с моста, развернул машину носом к мосту у самого бордюра и остановил. Чонин едва не рванул прочь из машины, но заметил несущийся по дороге фургон. Смог сделать вдох и подождал, пока фургон промчится мимо, обдав раскалённым воздухом даже через стекло, тогда только распахнул дверцу, встал ногами на бордюр, дверцу захлопнул и поспешил убраться подальше от дороги. Момсен бросил на крышку багажника синюю папку и оглянулся.

Чонин сначала отошёл к парапету, посмотрел вниз, а после вернулся к машине. Раз уж Момсен торчал у багажника, Чонин подошёл туда.

Под его взглядом Момсен поёжился и отступил на шаг — к бордюру.

— Так о чём вы хотели поговорить? Или только затем приехали, чтобы рассказать мне о несчастных жертвах?

Не отпустило до сих пор, хотя на воздухе дышалось легче, чем в машине.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты дал показания против Криса Ву.

— С какой стати?

— Потому что он убил. Больше некому.

— И у вас есть доказательства?

— Есть. Ты. — Момсен сунул руки в карманы и нервно поджал губы. — Он из-за тебя их убил, ведь так?

— Я ему не кровный родственник, чтобы из-за меня убивать. — Чонин перевёл взгляд на синюю папку, потом вновь глянул на Момсена. Он был уверен в Крисе. Уверен, что нет у Момсена никаких доказательств.

— Зато он гей. Я, конечно, иначе себе представляю парней, на которых западают геи. Симпатичная мордашка там, не знаю, все такие манерные и милые. Ты больно резкий и... гм... грубоватый на лицо. И взгляд у тебя такой, что вряд ли у какого гея встанет. Но чёрт их знает. Да и подростки выглядят тонкими и нежными.

— Тогда я, тем более, вас не понимаю, инспектор.

— Перестань. В суде вкусы геев никого интересовать не будут. И всем наплевать, что там в тебе такого разглядел Ву. Важно только то, что он убил шесть человек после того, как эти шестеро...

— ...едва не убили меня? — любезно подсказал Момсену Чонин. — Причём доказательств этого у вас нет. Что дальше? Какие показания я должен дать?

Момсен вздрогнул, когда за его спиной промчалась машина, но к Чонину не шагнул, остался на месте. Боялся, что ли? Или подозревал за компанию с Крисом?

— У меня две версии. Первая такова: он с тобой как-то развлекался в своём извращённом вкусе, потом взбесился, когда его едва не лишили игрушки, и убил. Не знаю, что он заставлял тебя делать. Угрожал, например, и заставлял удовлетворять его ртом.

Чонин как раз думал, стошнит его от той мерзости, до которой додумался Момсен, или всё-таки нет. Желудок вроде справился, но привкус желчи во рту ощущался ярко и отчётливо.

Момсен ни черта не знал о Крисе и не смел так говорить. Крис был лучше него в тысячу раз.

— Слушай, не дури мне голову, идёт? Ты вернулся спустя столько лет, но снова живёшь с Ву. Не без причины же?

— Он присматривает за мной, — ледяным тоном отчеканил Чонин, продолжая смотреть прямо на Момсена. Отмечал нервозность и скрытую злость в движениях и взгляде.

— Ну конечно. Как он тебя заставил? Пригрозил, что изнасилует и сделает калекой?

Чонин медленно сунул руки в карманы джинсов. Чтобы не врубить кулаком в челюсть. Крис не взял даже то, что ему предлагали. По доброй воле. Чонин был в долгу, но Крис не взял. Он не хотел никаких жертв. Просто любил. И принадлежал только Чонину. Весь. Никому больше. И скрепил это кровью.

— Глупая версия. Об этом бы узнали.

— Ладно. Вторая версия, но для тебя неприятная.

— Можно подумать, первая была сказочной. Вы меня пугаете своими домыслами, инспектор.

— Посмотрим. Вторая — ты заставил его убить шесть человек. С помощью шантажа.

— Представляю буквально воочию. Надо полагать, шантаж был в виде снимков и видео. Я на столе, Крис Ву у меня между ног, а мне шестнадцать. Да? С удовольствием расскажу это в суде. Стало быть, убийца — это я. Вам легче?

Момсен смахнул с багажника синюю папку, достал из неё лист с медицинским заключением и протянул ему. Папку небрежно бросил обратно на крышку багажника.

— Не пройдёт, мальчик. С Крисом Ву между ног ты попал бы в клинику. С соответствующим диагнозом. Но знаешь, не будь у тебя таких осложнений, это дело было бы раскрыто на счёт "раз". Но твоя дурацкая травма путает все карты. Чёрт с ними, с версиями. Наплевать. Я просто уверен, что их убил Крис Ву. Из-за тебя. И ты должен рассказать об этом. Потому что ты наверняка всё знаешь.

Чонин рассеянно смотрел на заключение. Он уже видел его раньше. Не один раз.

— Всё-таки это Крис Ву — тот, кто шантажирует. Тебя. И что-то с этого имеет. Слушай, тебе надо просто всё рассказать. Мы тебя защитим. Он не доберётся до тебя. Не знаю, что он с тобой делает и чем угрожает, но он не сможет ничего сделать — ты будешь под защитой.

— Он ничего со мной не делает. И никого не убивал. Вам просто втемяшилось в голову, что он убийца. Но у вас даже доказательств нет. Вообще ничего. Одной вашей уверенности мало. Без доказательств...

— Будут доказательства. Как думаешь, что случится, если я тебе врежу как следует у него на глазах?

Ничего хорошего. И Чонин знал это наверняка. Может, Крис и не убил бы Момсена на месте, но отреагировал бы бурно и опасно. А Момсен выглядел вконец отчаявшимся, потому мог сотворить любую глупость.

Пятьдесят миль в час — это примерно семьдесят три фута в секунду. В метрической системе — двадцать два метра. Чонин танцевал и хорошо чувствовал движение. Блефовать вот раньше не доводилось, конечно...

Он опустил голову, словно вновь решил изучить медицинское заключение, потом опять посмотрел на Момсена.

— Подумай как следует. Тебе, по большому счёту, достаточно сказать, что Крис Ву — убийца и пытался тебя изнасиловать. Этого хватит, чтобы возобновить дело. Даже попытки изнасилования будет достаточно, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду и покончить с этим раз и навсегда.

— Возобновить дело? Оно закрыто? — Чонин перевёл взгляд на нагрудный карман на рубашке Момсена и обеспокоенно предупредил: — Инспектор, не двигайтесь. У вас на рубашке... оса.

Момсен на миг замер с остановившимся от ужаса взглядом, потом сделал какое-то нелепое движение, будто стряхивал с груди что-то, и резко шагнул назад. Там был бордюр, о который он запнулся.

Чонин закрыл глаза за секунду до глухого удара под визг тормозов. Так и стоял три минуты, пока вокруг нарастали шум и гомон.

— С вами всё в порядке?

— Да какое там! Видишь же, парень в шоке. Эй...

Чонин позволил усадить себя на свёрнутое одеяло и взял у одного из патрульных бутылку с водой. Тихо ответил на вопросы о себе и Момсене, согласился проехать в участок и ответить на вопросы там. Перед тем, как сесть в патрульную машину, прихватил синюю папку, вложив в неё медицинское заключение.

В участке с ним беседовал сержант Липки, который рассказал о видеозаписи дорожной камеры и поинтересовался, по какой причине Момсен искал встречи.

— Он спрашивал о пропавших четыре года назад школьниках. Просил вспомнить какие-нибудь детали.

Липки расстроенно покивал и поведал кратко о проблемах Момсена в последнее время и передаче дела другому инспектору.

— Больше ничего он не спрашивал?

— По крайней мере, спросить успел только об этом.

— Да, ясно. Скажите, почему он вдруг выскочил на дорогу?

— Он не выскочил. Он просто вдруг шагнул назад, споткнулся и стал падать. Ну а потом... Я не смотрел.

— Да-да. — Липки уткнулся взглядом в монитор ноутбука. Наверное, прогонял ещё раз видеозапись.

— Я не уверен, но, кажется, он сказал про осу. Перед тем, как шагнул назад.

— О, вот как. — Липки скорбно свёл брови на переносице.

— Это так важно?

— Ну, он аллергик. Был. И боялся всего летучего и полосатого. Осы, пчёлы... Сильная аллергия на яд ос, пчёл и... Вы не знали?

— Нет. Откуда? — Чонин пожал плечами. Он действительно не знал, лишь предположил, когда увидел наклейку на баночке в бардачке с яркой мультяшной пчелой.

— Посидите минуту, пожалуйста. Я сейчас принесу распечатку с показаниями. Формальность. Вам надо будет подписать.

Липки закрыл ноутбук, поднялся из-за стола и вышел из кабинета.

Чонин раскрыл папку Момсена, открепил все листы, что в ней были, соскользнул со стула и шагнул к машинке для резки бумаг. Приподняв треть стопки бумаг для уничтожения, положил туда листы из папки и аккуратно поправил бумаги, чтобы лежали ровно. Вернувшись к стулу, Чонин взял папку в руки и сел. Через четыре минуты он ставил подписи на листах с его показаниями. На всех трёх экземплярах. Ещё через две минуты Липки просил патрульного отвезти Чонина домой.

Домой, где его ждал всё ещё спящий после продуктивной ночи Крис.

Его хён. Его Крис.

Потому что человек должен посвятить себя тому, кто достоин его самого.

И Чонин промолчал в ответ на вопрос Криса потому, что не знал, как правильно на него ответить. Убил ли он Момсена? Или тот умер сам? Он всего лишь сказал: "Оса". Но осы не было, был лишь страх Момсена — такой же, как тот страх, что Момсен воскресил в памяти Чонина. Ну а всё остальное Момсен сделал сам. Чонин смог перебороть свой страх и не сорваться, а вот Момсен — нет.

А ещё Чонин знал, что смерть Момсена его устраивала. Полностью. Он хотел, чтобы Момсен умер и оставил Криса в покое.

Навсегда.

Потому что Крис принадлежал Чонину. Весь. Полностью. И это было скреплено кровью.

Потому что нет ни чёрного, ни белого. Есть только любовь, а она, как и кровь, красная. Только красная.

Чонин знал, прощал и любил.

Ну а в то, что бабочка-монарх уносит на своих крыльях души умерших в рай, Чонин никогда не верил. Рая не заслуживал ни один из живущих на этой земле. Он сам — тоже.

 

 

 


End file.
